Dans chaque ami, il y a la moitié d'un traître
by Blihioma
Summary: Semi UA - Tsuna n'est qu'un enfant lorsque Riccardo l'emmène avec lui en Italie, loin du Japon et sa ville natale, Namimori et qu'il fait la rencontre de son fils. Sa vie en Italie parmi la mafia commença alors, heureusement que Xanxus est là pour l'aider. Et malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce n'est pas à partir de ce moment que sa vie bascula, mais le jour où…
1. Prologue : Il était une fois

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages de Reborn sont à Akira Amano, mais je pense qu'il ne savait pas à quel point ses personnages allaient être martyrisés !

**Rating**** :** K pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de choquant, je changerais au fur et à mesure

**Genre**** :** Semi-Univers Alternative / Romance / Humour / Mafia

**Pairings**** :** A découvrir :) Mais il y en aura pleins !

**Note de début**** :** Bien le bonjour, je tiens à préciser que les personnages seront OOC et les attitudes différentes que ce que vous pourrez imaginer. J'espère pourtant que ça vous plaira, et je crois que j'ai fait le tour ! Si jamais vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.

_(Merci à **Hebihime** qui corrige cette fic et vous permet de retrouver les quelques mots que j'ai oublié en cours de chemin xD)_

**°0o0°**

**Prologue : Il était une fois…**

Un bruit sec et répétitif résonnait sur le sol carrelé du manoir Vongola. Cela avait pour but de calmer la personne qui tapait du pied mais au final cela ne faisait que l'énerver davantage. Un juron lui échappa à mi-voix avant qu'il ne se reprenne : il avait promis à son ami de contrôler son langage dans n'importe quelle situation… Même quand celui-ci avait vingt minutes de retard…

« Bon sang, Giotto ! Où t'es encore passé ?! » S'écria l'homme à pleins poumons.

Soudain, arrivant tout droit du salon privé de la famille, le blond apparut enfin dans son champ de vision. Comme s'il avait attendu le moment où son bras droit allait craquer pour le réprimander. Mais celui-ci explosa avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche :

« Putain, Giotto ! Nous avons un rendez-vous avec une très grande famille mafieuse qui pourra nous apporter un soutien considérable, et toi tu te permets d'être en retard ?! Heureusement que je t'ai dit de venir en avance ! »

Giotto attendit que son ami en ait fini avec ses remontrances habituelles, une moue enfantine plaquée sur le visage : il ne voyait pas où était le mal puisqu'ils n'étaient pas en retard. Il reprit cependant son visage sérieux quand son ventre se crispa une nouvelle fois… Il posa sa main sur le bras de G, son fidèle bras droit, dans l'espoir de le calmer. Son geste eut l'effet escompté et l'autre s'arrêta en pleine tirade.

« A propos de cette réunion… J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas… » Le froncement de sourcil peu convaincu et réprobateur de son ami le força à continuer avec plus de voix : « Je ne rigole pas G, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! »

« Ouais… T'as la flemme d'y aller quoi. » Répliqua l'autre d'une voix désabusée.

Alors que Giotto essayait de convaincre, en vain, son ami que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça, une jeune femme aux cheveux caramel s'approcha des deux hommes qui se chamaillaient comme des enfants. Elle attrapa doucement le bras de Giotto, son sourire rayonnant de joie calma G et fit fondre de bonheur à son tour le blond. Elle souffla quelques propos à Giotto, dont G ne comprit que quelques mots comme "Nana", "détails" avant de leur souhaiter un bon voyage.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec la femme d'Iemitsu… ? » Demanda G d'une voix préoccupée : tout le monde aimait la douce Nana qui réchauffait les cœurs les plus froids.

Giotto se tourna vers le rosé, un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Il entoura les épaules de l'homme de son bras, en l'emmenant avec lui, dehors, où leur voiture les attendait.

« G… Je vais devenir papa ! »

« Quoi ?! » S'étrangla l'autre sous la surprise de la nouvelle.

« J'ai demandé à Nana, tu sais la femme de mon neveu, si elle pouvait être la mère porteuse de notre enfant, puisque le docteur a dit que le ventre d'Anaëlle ne peut pas enfanter. Et elle a accepté ! Bien sûr, nous allons encore essayer un peu, mais si ça ne marche vraiment pas, les scientifiques Vongola feront une fécondation in-vitro et Nana portera l'enfant pour la grossesse ! »

« Félicitations Giotto, tu feras un merveilleux père. » S'exclama le rosé, sincèrement heureux pour son meilleur ami, qui méritait cette famille.

Les deux hommes montèrent dans la voiture et le chauffeur démarra. G repartit alors sur le fait que Giotto avait bel et bien tenté de fuir cette réunion, et recommença son sermon sous l'œil amusé de leur conducteur. Le blond ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié de son côté. Son ventre se crispait de plus en plus, comme pour l'avertir du danger imminent… Mais il n'arrivait pas à discerner ce danger : était-ce la réunion ou bien G qui menaçait de le faire exploser pour qu'enfin, il l'écoute ?

Plus sérieusement, le blond sentait que quelque chose allait véritablement se passer et qu'il ne l'apprécierait pas… Comme une sorte de cadeau empoisonné. D'un autre côté, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver : la Famiglia qu'ils allaient voir n'avaient pas d'intérêt à les faire disparaitre et jamais ils n'avaient été impliqués dans quelque chose du même genre. Il n'avait donc rien à craindre d'eux et les recherches qu'avaient menées Alaude étaient assez poussées pour qu'ils ne les remettent pas en cause. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal… ?

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées son angoisse monta subitement et il ordonna immédiatement au chauffeur de freiner et d'arrêter la voiture. Le pauvre homme sous la surprise lui obéit immédiatement. Mais le véhicule ne ralentit pas d'un pouce… Effrayé de découvrir que les freins étaient inutiles, le chauffeur commença à faire zigzaguer la voiture avant que celle-ci ne s'encastre dans un arbre.

G n'arriva pas à s'accrocher à quelque chose et il fut violemment projeté contre le dos du siège avant, la tête la première. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se redresser, son nez en sang et son front en tout aussi mauvais état. Tout tournait autour de lui, il ne discernait que des lignes floues qui dansaient autour de lui. Il réussit plus ou moins à repérer Giotto grâce à la tache blonde de ses cheveux au milieu du noir des cuirs. Le sang cognant dans son crâne le força à prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

« Hn… Putain de merde… » Grogna faiblement G.

Le blond à ses côtés laissa un faible rire s'échapper de ses lèvres : peut-être que le langage de son ami n'était pas une si mauvaise chose finalement, on savait tout de suite s'il allait bien ou pas. Lui-même essaya de se redresser, mais un mal de tête violent l'en empêcha. Il resta donc contre son siège à reprendre ses esprits, pendant qu'il entendait G vérifier l'état du conducteur. Giotto se sentit soulagé quand son ami le rassura :

« Il est juste assommé. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Giotto ?! »

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai senti que quelque chose allait se passer… »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que des coups de feu retentirent tout près… _« Trop près ! »_ Pensa avec angoisse G. Il s'apprêta à sortir pour se mettre à terre et éviter le plus de balles possible, quand l'une d'elle justement traversa la portière et se logea dans sa jambe. Dès cet instant, l'homme comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas un dommage collatéral mais bel et bien la cible… ! Il jura, une nouvelle fois, et au diable les remontrances de son ami car franchement ce n'était pas le moment de faire dans la dentelle ! Il sortit son pistolet et fit basculer Giotto contre la banquette pour lui éviter de se prendre des balles perdues. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le silence tomba d'un coup.

Plus aucune balle s'écrasant dans la carrosserie. Plus aucune vitre brisée par l'impact. Plus aucun son à part celui de leur respiration. G était aux aguets mais il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de la voiture. Ces hommes étaient des professionnels et le gardien Vongola était encore trop sonné pour être en possession de toutes ses facultés. Il ne vit rien venir, ni le coup de feu silencieux qui exécuta le conducteur, ni celui qu'il reçut dans le dos… Il ne put que se rendre compte de l'affreuse vérité quand un autre homme pointa son arme sur la tête de Giotto… Même perdant autant de sang, le gardien tenta d'atteindre son ami pour l'extirper de ce piège, mais il ne put même pas le toucher que le coup était parti…

« Bye-bye Vongola Primo… ! » Chantonna son assassin, un sourire inquiétant déchirant son visage.

G sentit sous ses doigts la flaque de sang qui grandissait sous Giotto et qui s'étalait jusqu'à lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier sa colère et sa tristesse, mais aucun son n'en sortit et il s'effondra contre le sol de la voiture à son tour, son propre sang se mélangeant à celui de son meilleur ami, pendant qu'il sombrait dans les ténèbres froides de la mort…

_**A suivre…**_

**°0o0°**

C'était le prologue de cette nouvelle fiction Katekyoh Hitman Reborn! J'ai pleins d'idées en ce moment pour des semi-ua avec des divergences de scénario, mais j'espère que cette première fiction peut-être d'une petite série, vous plaira.

Laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis :)

Prochain chapitre : _« Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage du cabinet Hibari et ils toquèrent avant d'entrer dans le bureau. La première chose que virent les deux enfants, fut un homme en costume noir, comme ceux en bas et aux cheveux longs attachés dans son dos. Dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, main dans la main, l'homme se tourna à moitié vers eux et Tsunayoshi se cacha derrière Kyoya en croisant le regard froid et dur de l'homme. »_

Concernant les autres fictions en cours, elles ne sont pas abandonnées, mais j'ai besoin d'écrire sur les idées que j'ai en ce moment par qu'en ce moment, c'est le bouchon dans le périphérique de mes idées.

Le 1er chapitre dans deux semaines, le 2 novembre, ou le 26 octobre si elle est bien aimée.


	2. Chapitre 01 : Une nouvelle famille

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages de Reborn sont à Akira Amano, mais je pense qu'il ne savait pas à quel point ses personnages allaient être martyrisés !

**Rating**** :** K pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de choquant, je changerais au fur et à mesure

**Genre**** :** Semi-Univers Alternative / Romance / Humour / Mafia

**Pairing**** :** A découvrir ) Mais il y en aura pleins !

**Note de début**** :** Bonjour tout le monde, publication exceptionnelle puisque la fic semble plutôt bien accueillie, mais je précise que ma publication se fera toutes les deux semaines, sauf si je reçois beaucoup de commentaires impatients et que le chapitre est terminé.

Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fic, en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que le prologue. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser, j'essayerais d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible !

_(Merci à **Hebihime** qui corrige cette fic et vous permet de retrouver les quelques mots que j'ai oublié en cours de chemin xD)_

**°0o0°**

**Chapitre I : Une nouvelle famille non voulue**

« Tsunayoshi ! Sawada Tsunayoshi ! Où est-il passé ?! »

L'assistante sociale franchit le couloir en quelques enjambés à la recherche d'un enfant aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux caramels. Quand elle était arrivée plus tôt, les gérantes de l'orphelinat avaient bien rigolé quand elle avait exigé de voir le petit Sawada Tsunayoshi. Personne n'avait su lui dire où il se trouvait et personne n'avait voulu l'aider à le chercher : « c'est une perte de temps, quand il aura faim il viendra manger et vous l'emmènerez à ce moment-là » lui avait-on dit. Elle était donc partie à sa recherche et on s'était moqué d'elle : ce petit chenapan était connu pour être un expert du cache-cache et jusqu'ici personne n'avait jamais réussi à le retrouver avant la fin du jeu.

Voilà donc maintenant deux heures que la jeune femme retournait chaque pièce où elle se trouvait, fouillant chaque placard, vérifiant sous toutes les tables et sous tous les lits, elle avait même été dans le jardin pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas perché dans un arbre. Mais rien ! Elle ne le trouvait pas. Et pour cause ! Tsunayoshi suivait son parcours depuis le grenier : les adultes interdisaient toujours aux enfants d'y monter car c'était trop dangereux et ils avaient barricadé les entrées. Mais quelques années plus tôt, le petit brun avait trouvé un passage inconnu des adultes et depuis, il allait se cacher là-bas quand il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve.

Et cette femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance avec son chignon strict et ses vêtements occidentaux serrés et droits. Ses petits yeux noirs autoritaires en étaient aussi pour beaucoup. Tsunayoshi ne voulait pas l'approcher et puis, à chaque fois qu'un adulte extérieur à l'orphelinat avait emmené un enfant, celui-ci n'était jamais revenu. Il resta donc caché dans le grenier, prêt à sauter autant de repas et de goûters que nécessaire !

« Tsu-chan ? »

Le petit brun sursauta et avala par erreur des particules de poussières qui le firent tousser. Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui et se retourna pour rencontrer les yeux doux de son meilleur ami. Tsuna rejoignit à quatre pattes l'autre enfant. Enfin face à lui et après avoir vérifié que ses habits ne s'étaient pas emmêlés dans un clou qui dépasserait, il sourit à l'autre et chuchota :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kyo-chan ? »

L'enfant en face de lui avait à peu près le même âge, mais ils étaient tous les deux complètement différents : alors que Tsuna avait des cheveux bruns antigravitationnels, son ami avait des cheveux noirs courts tombant sur ses yeux ; et tandis que Tsuna avait de grands yeux caramels, les siens en amandes étaient gris métalliques. Même leurs caractères les opposaient, mais ils avaient quand même réussi à devenir amis envers et contre tout.

« Mon père voudrait te voir, tu peux venir ? »

« Hibari-san ? Tu sais pourquoi ? » Demanda Tsuna en penchant la tête sur le côté de manière tout à fait adorable.

« Aucune idée » L'autre se contenta d'hausser les épaules et attrapa la main de son ami avant de se redresser « Allons-y. »

Tsunayoshi acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à leur entrée secrète, seulement connue d'eux deux et de leur ami Takeshi. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à descendre, l'affreuse dame entra dans la chambre de Tsuna une nouvelle fois pour la scruter de fond en comble. Le brun s'accrocha au bras de son ami, et la regarda faire à travers les lattes de bois, se mettant de nouveau à genoux pour mieux voir ce que faisait la femme.

« Tu as bien refermé derrière toi Kyo-chan ? »

« Evidemment » Le rassura son ami en lui tirant la joue pour avoir douté de lui.

Le brun rigola doucement et s'excusa en massant sa joue endolorie. Puis la femme sortit enfin, refermant l'armoire de la chambre, laissant enfin les deux garçons descendre, sans qu'elle ne le sache. Kyoya descendit le premier l'échelle qui montait au grenier. Arrivé en bas, il fit glisser le panneau de bois dans le fond de l'armoire. Derrière celle-ci, le mur usé par les années était fragile et Tsuna avait découvert un trou qui menait à une ancienne échelle de service pour monter au grenier. La seule porte qui menait à la petite pièce exiguë où se trouvait le passage, avait été scellée il y a des années de cela. Et il utilisait désormais l'armoire et son fond mal cloué pour cacher la cavité. Kyoya sortit sa petite tête noire de l'armoire et vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait personne puis il appela son ami :

« Tu peux descendre Tsu-chan, elle est bien partie. »

Le petit brun se dépêcha de descendre de son perchoir, mais si Kyoya n'avait mis qu'une petite minute pour arriver en bas, Tsuna prit son temps, ne voulant absolument pas tomber à cause de sa maladresse. Kyoya mena leur groupe de deux jusqu'à la sortie de l'orphelinat sans se faire repérer :aussi discrètement qu'il y était entrée. Une fois dans la rue il attrapa de nouveau la petite main de son ami et lui lança un sourire amusé avant de se mettre à courir, entrainant le brun avec lui. Celui-ci afficha un grand sourire et se mit à courir à ses côtés jusqu'à la maison du japonais à quelques rues de là. Dans la rue, ils n'étaient que des enfants parmi tant d'autres, mais dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le quartier résidentiel où vivait Kyoya, ils furent salués par les nombreux voisins qu'ils croisèrent. Tout le monde dans ce quartier connaissait Kyoya et Tsuna, deux garçons farceurs adorables comme des anges.

**oOo**

Finalement, après une longue demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Hibari, la seule maison traditionnelle japonaise de tout le quartier d'ailleurs ! Ses murs en bois et ses paravents en papier contrastaient beaucoup avec les murs de béton et les fenêtres de verres des autres maisons, mais il se dégageait quelque chose de très calme de cette maison et au vu des personnes qui y habitaient, personne n'était jamais venu se plaindre de cette différence. En effet, la famille Hibari était connue pour toutes sortes de choses… L'homme de maison était un brillant avocat qui n'avait jamais perdu aucun combat à la barre, sa femme était un inspecteur de police qui avait de nombreuses arrestations à son nom, le frère du père de Kyoya, était un célèbre professeur d'arts martiaux et son fils était considéré comme un futur champion dans le domaine. Tous leur vouaient un profond respect et peu osaient s'opposer à eux.

Et Kyoya commençait déjà à suivre les traces de sa famille en excellant dans beaucoup de sports de combats et en ayant de bonnes notes partout, ainsi qu'une puissante passion pour la justice… Mais contrairement à sa famille où l'amour et l'amitié ne devaient pas trop s'afficher, cela devait se passer dans l'intimité, Kyoya s'affichait tout le temps avec ses deux amis, Tsu-chan et Ta-chan. Dans la famille, on mettait ça sur le compte de la jeunesse, mais les voisins souhaitaient secrètement que ce soit toujours ainsi, ça prouverait que les Hibari sont plus humains qu'ils n'y paraissent.

Kyoya demanda à Tsuna de l'attendre devant, avant d'entrer dans la maison. Devant le portail, le brun put le voir interroger les domestiques de la maison pour savoir où se trouvait son père et on lui répondit qu'il était à son bureau en ville. Les deux enfants repartirent donc sur le chemin qui menait au centre-ville de Namimori, pour rejoindre le bureau d'avocats Hibari. Mais arrivés devant l'immeuble, un attroupement intimida Tsunayoshi qui se réfugia derrière Kyoya. En effet, une dizaine d'hommes en costumes noires attendaient devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, à côté de luxueuses voitures noires aux vitres teintées. Kyoya repéra même quelques pistolets à la ceinture de certains.

L'enfant resserra son emprise sur la main du petit brun et les fit traverser ces hommes, ne regardant que leur but : la porte. L'un des hommes tendit une main vers eux et, comme s'il avait senti le mouvement de cet étranger, Tsunayoshi tourna la tête pour planter ses yeux caramels dans ceux de l'homme, ce dernier retint de justesse un frisson face à ce regard qui sembla lire en lui et faillit les interpeler, mais son supérieur l'arrêta.

« Inutile de vérifier leurs papiers, ce ne sont que des gamins, crétin. »

« Oui monsieur… »

Kyoya lança un regard noir aux deux hommes et tira Tsuna à sa suite avec force, ne voulant pas s'attarder entre ces hommes qui respiraient la soif de sang. Ils montèrent silencieusement dans l'ascenseur et Tsunayoshi passa tout le voyage à jeter des coups d'œil à son ami qui semblait encore tendu. Finalement, il resserra sa main sur celle de l'autre et il le sentit se détendre. Kyoya se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire et lui murmura un remerciement tandis que Tsuna lui offrait un sourire faisant plusieurs fois le tour de son visage.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage du cabinet Hibari et ils toquèrent avant d'entrer dans le bureau. La première chose que virent les deux enfants, fut un homme en costume noir, comme ceux en bas et aux cheveux longs attachés dans son dos. Dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, main dans la main, l'homme se tourna à moitié vers eux et Tsunayoshi se cacha derrière Kyoya en croisant le regard froid et dur de l'homme. Le fils Hibari se sentit mal à l'aise aussi, mais il fit face pour protéger son ami. Mais très vite l'homme se retourna vers le père d'Hibari qui se tenait debout derrière son grand bureau en bois.

« Je vous ai dit que je refusais, vous êtes sourd ? »

Le ton de l'étranger était calme mais menaçant et son accent occidental fit penser, à juste titre, à Tsuna qu'il n'était pas d'ici. Kyoya se dirigea vers son père avec son ami accroché à ses vêtements et il s'adressa à lui, ignorant complètement l'homme qui discutait avec son paternel : après tout celui-ci lui avait demandé de se dépêcher, cela voulait dire que c'était plus important que cet homme sinistre et agressif.

« Je vous l'ai ramené Père, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? »

« Bon travail Kyoya, Tsunayoshi approche. »

Hibari père tendit la main vers le brun, mais celui-ci refusa de le rejoindre, son ventre se noua et il sentit que ce qui se passait dans ce bureau n'allait pas lui plaire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de patiente, le regard gris anthracite de l'adulte se durcit et Tsuna sursauta face à ce changement. Sachant que l'homme en face de lui n'avait plus la patiente de se montrer gentil, il se détacha lentement de Kyoya et s'approcha de son père, sentant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se montrer brusque s'il le faisait encore attendre. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le père de son ami : il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. D'après les rares mots et regards qu'il recevait, Tsuna en avait conclu que l'homme ne le voyait que comme quelqu'un d'insignifiant.

« Riccardo-san, je crois bien que vous n'avez pas compris la situation. Selon les dernières volontés de Sawada-san » L'enfant tourna rapidement la tête vers les deux hommes en entendant parler de son père « Vous devenez désormais le tuteur légal de cet enfant. Que vous le vouliez ou non, c'est vous qui êtes en charge de Sawada Tsunayoshi, fils de Sawada Iemitsu et Sawada Nana. »

« Et moi je vous répète qu'il est hors de question que je m'occupe de ce gamin sorti dont je ne sais où. Vous n'avez qu'à lui trouver une famille d'accueil et je paierais une pension. Ça devrait suffire non ? »

Tsuna ressentait la colère monter chez l'homme en costume et il commençait à la craindre. Mais la main de l'Hibari dans son dos l'empêchait toute possibilité de fuite. Heureusement Kyoya vint à son secours, comme d'habitude, en attrapant Tsuna dans ses bras et criant sur son père qu'il refusait de laisser partir son ami, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans le bureau qui leur servait de salle de jeu quand l'avocat devait les surveiller.

Le regard de l'avocat se durcit encore plus et il frappa bruyamment à la porte de son second bureau, en sommant à son fils de sortir. Plus que leur pathétique et inutile tentative de fuite, ce fut voir que son propre fils lui désobéissait qui le mit de mauvaise humeur. Mais l'absence de réponse le fit soupirer. Finalement il ne sembla pas s'en formuler car il continua sa discussion avec l'étranger.

De leur côté, Kyoya imaginait déjà un plan pour s'évader et cacher Tsuna dans un endroit sûr pour lui éviter de partir loin de lui. Mais son monde se résumait à ce cabinet, son école primaire, sa maison et l'orphelinat où vivait Tsuna. Autrement dit, il n'avait pas de cachette digne de ce nom. En plus, si jamais sa mère se retrouvait à s'occuper de la disparition de son ami, il savait d'avance qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance : cette femme avait un instinct dont elle pouvait se vanter et qui jamais n'avait failli !

« Kyo-chan, je ne veux pas partir… » Pleurnicha doucement Tsuna en cachant son visage contre son ami.

Celui-ci caressa ses cheveux bruns, n'arrivant pas à le réconforter. Il ne put que lui rendre son câlin pour essayer de lui donner un peu de courage. Kyoya aussi ne voulait pas le voir partir, mais il n'était qu'un enfant, il ne pouvait rien faire, surtout si c'était son propre père qui faisait partir Tsuna avec cet homme : dans le cas où l'homme aurait voulu emmené son ami de force, il aurait pu demander à son père de l'en empêcher, mais là…

Dans le bureau, le ton montait dangereusement. Hibari se faisait de plus en plus menaçant, tandis que Riccardo se montrait de plus en plus agressif : pour lui il était hors de question qu'il s'occupe d'un autre enfant, le sien lui causant déjà assez de problèmes. Tsunayoshi qui écoutait leur discussion sentait le poids sur ses épaules s'envoler petit à petit, si l'homme refusait de le prendre en charge, cela signifiait qu'il pourrait rester ici. Il se risqua donc au bout d'un moment à rouvrir le bureau, discrètement bien sûr et à passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement, Kyoya l'imitant.

A ce moment-là, la rage de l'homme en costume grandit d'un coup quand le père d'Hibari lui présenta les papiers qu'il devait signer à moins d'être poursuivi en justice. Ses mains s'abattirent sur le bureau de l'avocat au moment même où celles-ci prirent feu, détruisant le bureau de bois, mais réduisant en cendres les papiers à signer. Les yeux de Tsunayoshi s'agrandirent, tout comme ceux de Kyoya, mais aucun des deux enfants ne semblaient apeuré. Surpris était le mot exact. Comme un papillon attiré par la lumière, le petit brun s'approcha des mains enflammées de Riccardo et les regarda, tout simplement fasciné.

« Tsu… Chan… » Murmura Kyoya en tendant la main vers son ami, il le sentait partir alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres seulement de lui.

« Riccardo-san ! » Tonna la voix du père de Kyoya. « C'est justement pour cette raison que je vous demande de respecter la dernière volonté de Sawada-san ! » Déclama-t-il en pointant les poings enflammés de son interlocuteur. « Je ne veux pas de problèmes avec la mafia, japonaise ou italienne, peu m'importe. Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas vous occupez de cet enfant, débrouillez-vous une fois dans votre pays, mais il ne restera pas au Japon plus longtemps. Je ne compte pas mettre ma famille en danger, juste parce que vous ne voulez pas faire face à vos responsabilités ! »

« Kyo-chan… Est en danger… ? » Couina la petite voix de Tsuna.

Les deux adultes semblèrent enfin sortirent de leur bulle à cette interruption et Riccardo, en voyant l'enfant si près de lui, éteignit rapidement ses flammes, qui laissèrent tout de même de belles traces sur le bureau de l'avocat. Hibari jaugea l'enfant qui lui causait tant de problèmes. Certes, il avait connu Iemitsu de son vivant et ils avaient été amis pendant un certain temps, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait accepté de se charger que son testament serait bien respecté, mais il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de son fils et ne le voulait pas non plus.

Quelques mois plus tôt, des tueurs à gages étaient apparus de nulle part, peu après son premier rendez-vous avec le boss mafieux, et avait tenté de le tuer. Heureusement, son enfance assez chaotique l'avait sauvé et il avait réussi à s'en il ne voulait pas que ça recommence, et encore moins que ce soit sa femme et son fils qui en soient la cible la prochaine fois ! Riccardo déchiffra sans mal le regard à la fois haineux et inquiet du père de famille et comprit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le choix, à moins de faire le malheur ici et d'ouvrir une possible faille dans sa Famiglia.

Il retint un soupire défaitiste et s'agenouilla devant le garçon brun dont il allait avoir la charge. Il lui sembla bien fragile tout d'un coup, posant vraiment pour la première fois son regard sur lui. Fragile et docile. _« Tout le contraire de mon fils »_ pensa-t-il avec sarcasme. Il n'aimait pas y penser, mais tout comme son prédécesseur, il pensait que les personnes comme cet enfant, devaient à tout prix rester en dehors du monde de la mafia, mais ce petit garçon semblait y avoir les deux pieds dedans, avant même sa venue au monde. Et la lettre laissée par Iemitsu lui avait révélé à quel point Tsunayoshi était embourbé dans ce monde atroce, fait de sang et de trahison.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules frêles du garçon, qui ne tressaillit même pas de peur, après pourtant avoir vu ses flammes de la fureur. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer, mais il croisa son regard caramel, il lui sembla qu'il avait déjà tout compris et qu'il l'acceptait sans peur. A côté de son père, Kyoya comprit aussi ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux et la protestation sortie toute seule :

« Non ! Tsu-chan restera i… »

« Je vous suivrai Monsieur. » L'interrompit Tsunayoshi, ses yeux plongés dans les onyx de l'adulte. « Hibari-san et Kyo-chan, n'auront pas d'ennuis comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est exact, c'est à cause de toi s'ils en ont pour l'instant. Si tu pars, ils n'auront plus de problèmes. »

Tsuna se renfrogna à la phrase de l'adulte, il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi direct et méchant, il avait parfaitement compris que c'était de sa faute, même s'il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, il avait toujours été un gentil enfant, alors pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait lui faire du mal ? Etait-ce en lien avec cette année de son existence qu'il avait complètement oublié ? Peut-être bien, mais du haut de ses six ans et demi, il ne pouvait répondre à cette question. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : ne pas causer de tracas à Kyoya. Avec Takeshi, ils étaient ses seuls amis et il ferait tout pour les protéger de son mieux, même s'il n'en n'avait pas la force.

Kyoya aurait voulu crier en entendant ça : Tsuna n'avait jamais rien fait de mal et c'était même plutôt au contraire Takeshi et lui qui le mettait en danger, l'embarquant sans cesse dans leurs bêtises. De plus, il ne voulait pas voir partir Tsuna qui comptait beaucoup pour lui, plus que sa famille ? Peut-être un peu… Mais apparemment les mots, les cris et les pleurs ne suffiraient pas avec ces adultes. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa charger l'homme en costume pour le faire tomber et s'enfuir ensuite avec le petit brun, mais le temps qu'il y pense, l'adulte sinistre se dirigeait déjà avec son ami vers la porte. Son corps bougea tout seul pour les rattraper, mais son père l'arrêta et le retint fermement, même avec les coups que l'enfant lui donnait.

Tsuna de son côté se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang, cachant ses yeux pleins de larmes sous sa frange trop longue. Il voulait lui-aussi rejoindre Kyoya, courir jusqu'à lui et se réfugier dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais en sortir, mais il ne devait pas faire ça. Il devait être fort une fois encore et ne pas laisser couler ses larmes, ni se retourner : si Kyoya voyait sa tristesse, il n'en serait que plus agressif, inutilement. Il monta sagement dans l'ascenseur et regarda d'un œil vide les quelques étages défilés. Il ne voulait vraiment pas partir, quitter Namimori, car si tout le monde faisait autant de bruit pour une simple adoption, cela signifiait forcément que la semaine prochaine il ne serait plus là.

Arrivé finalement au rez-de-chaussée, Tsuna se contenta de suivre Riccardo, fixant le sol. Les autres hommes en costumes observèrent d'un œil surpris, le gamin haut comme trois pommes qui suivait leur patron et qui donnait l'impression qu'on le menait à l'échafaud. Un regard noir de Riccardo suffit cependant à leur retenir toute question. Ils montèrent tous deux dans une des voitures aux vitres teintées et pendant que l'enfant attachait consciencieusement sa ceinture, il entendit son voisin ordonner au conducteur de les mener à l'orphelinat de la ville.

**oOo**

Le voyage se fit dans le silence le plus total dans la  
>voiture. Tandis qu'au contraire dans celles qui suivaient, les questions fusaient entre les hommes de mains et les réponses ne venaient pas. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant l'orphelinat et Tsuna grimaça en voyant l'assistante sociale qu'il avait fui quelques minutes plus tôt, avec ces maigres affaires : quelques habits tout juste à sa taille rangés dans une valise trop grande et trop vide, ainsi que les rares dessins qu'il avait fait depuis son arrivée. Cependant, pendant que la dame au chignon mettait cette valise quasiment vide dans le coffre de l'une des voitures, Tsuna en profita pour sortir et courir vers l'orphelinat. Les hommes de main de Riccardo crurent à une tentative de fuite.<p>

« Ce n'est pas la peine, il va revenir. » Les stoppa Riccardo.

Ils ne le savaient pas, mais lui l'avait vu, cette lueur de résolution et de détermination dans ces jeunes yeux : ce gamin ne s'enfuirait pas, il le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde si c'était pour sauver son ami. En effet, Tsuna ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une boite à chaussures dans les bras. Ce qui surprit plus Riccardo cependant, ce fut l'absence de personne l'accompagnant pour lui souhaiter un bon voyage : ni éducateurs, et encore moins d'enfants. Pourtant le brun ne lui semblait pas être un enfant solitaire et semblait même être très social et aimant jouer avec les autres. Alors pourquoi n'y avait-il personne pour lui dire au revoir… ?

Riccardo plissa les yeux, chassant ces pensées inutiles, après tout il n'avait rien à tirer de se soucier de ce gosse, il devait juste le ramener en Italie et le confier à quelqu'un pour ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes et remplir en même temps son devoir. Il maudit pendant un instant Iemitsu d'avoir fait de lui le tuteur légal de son gosse : il y avait de bien meilleures personnes pour prendre soin d'un enfant, lui n'était pas doué et ça ne changerait jamais. Le voyage jusqu'à l'aéroport se fit dans un silence lourd et désagréable. Tsuna regardait le paysage défilé par la vitre, voyant sa petite ville bien aimée disparaitre petit à petit et être remplacée par des terres désertes, avant qu'il ne puisse apercevoir l'aéroport.

Le bruit des avions fit sursauter le petit enfant qui serra sa boite à chaussure plus fort contre lui, comme un bouclier qui le protègerait de n'importe quelle attaque. Du moins, c'est ce qu'un enfant normal aurait voulu, mais Tsuna savait parfaitement que sa boite à trésor n'était rien d'autre que ce qu'elle n'était. Il voulait juste se rassurer en la serrant contre lui, se rappelant tous les bons moments dont les souvenirs se trouvaient confinés à l'intérieur. Riccardo descendit de voiture et le conducteur ouvrit la portière du petit brun pour le faire sortir. Tsuna leva des yeux inquiets et légèrement tremblants vers lui, il cherchait une échappatoire, mais le regard impassible de l'homme en noir détruisit ses maigres espoirs et il suivit une fois de plus docilement celui qui allait l'arracher à son pays.

« Tous les voyageurs du vol CTS 1103 en provenance de Sapporo et pour destination finale Paris, en correspondance avec l'aéroport de Rome, sont priés d'enregistrer leurs bagages rapidement. L'avion fera escale dans une demi-heure. »

Riccardo regarda les panneaux d'affichage de l'aéroport changer le temps d'attente une nouvelle fois, et leur avion passa de quarante-cinq minutes à une demi-heure comme indiqué. Il laissa ses hommes se charger des billets et des bagages pendant qu'il allait s'assoir sur l'un des nombreux sièges d'attente. Tsuna hésita à le suivre, mais il vint finalement s'assoir à côté de lui, gardant les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures qu'il trouvait très belles aujourd'hui ! Elles brillaient, la vieille dame de la cuisine les avait lavées ? Oh, tiens : une mouche venait de se poser sur son pied et elle regardait son reflet.

Riccardo jeta un regard en coin à l'enfant assis à ses côtés. Il prit le temps pour la première fois le temps de regarder sa charge : de grands yeux caramels innocents mais étrangement profonds, comme s'il avait vécu des choses qui n'étaient pas de son âge, des cheveux bruns en bataille résistant aux lois fondamentales de la gravitation, un visage rond et incroyablement triste en ce moment, ainsi qu'un petit corps et une petite taille pour son âge dans des vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui, cachant jusqu'à ses mains, donnant l'impression d'être encore plus fragile qu'il ne l'était sûrement. Il retrouvait dans ses traits doux le visage de Nana, la femme d'Iemitsu, portée disparue avec son mari depuis huit ans, jusqu'à il y a deux ans où leurs deux corps mutilés furent retrouvés. Mais Riccardo avait beau ne se souvenir que vaguement du couple, il ne voyait aucune ressemblance entre Iemitsu et Tsunayoshi. Même leurs deux caractères étaient radicalement différents.

L'homme se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il disait : il ne pouvait pas se baser sur l'attitude de cet enfant pour le moment, il était en train de l'emmener loin de tout ce que représentait son monde. C'était tout à fait normal qu'il fasse cette tête d'enterrement… Riccardo soupira silencieusement, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui il l'aurait laissé là-bas sans soucis, mais sa conscience aurait sûrement fini par le tirailler d'abandonner ainsi des problèmes à cet avocat qui n'avait rien demandé et qui n'avait eu que la malchance de devenir ami avec Iemitsu Sawada. Le mafieux regarda une nouvelle fois Tsuna, mais finit par se détourner : il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire dans ce genre de moment, à un enfant qui plus est. Son propre fils s'était toujours montré fort, autonome et indépendant. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de le consoler ou de le réconforter, juste le punir quand il commençait à faire n'importe quoi.

« Le vol en provenance d'Hokkaido, et en direction de Paris entre en piste, tous les voyageurs… »

Riccardo se leva de son siège et il vit ses hommes revenir, ayant fait des coudes dans la file pour passer en priorité et s'occuper de toutes les formalités juste à temps. Le mouvement de son nouveau tuteur fit relever la tête à Tsuna et il sursauta en voyant une main tendue vers lui. Le mafieux avait décidé que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour cet enfant, et à sa grande surprise, le brun se releva mais ne prit pas sa main, reculant de quelques pas, serrant son trésor contre son torse et baissant les yeux en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Il semblait vraiment effrayé par Riccardo, ce qui était le cas : s'il savait que l'homme protégeait son Kyo-chan en l'emmenant, Tsuna ne le trouvait pas moins inquiétant et le craignait de tout son être. Il préférait ne pas avoir trop de contactsphysique avec lui plus que nécessaire.

Les hommes en costume noirs entourèrent Riccardo et Tsuna et les suivirent jusqu'au moment où ils furent tous installés. Le boss mafieux avait exigé que l'entièreté de la première classe lui soit réservé tandis qu'une partie de ses hommes faisait le guet devant le passage, vérifiant tout ce qui entrait et sortait de l'endroit où leur boss se reposait. Tsuna avait été installé près du hublot et il était plutôt ignoré du reste du personnel, principalement féminin. Ces dernières étaient bien trop occupées à draguer presqu'ouvertement l'italien, qui malgré son caractère lugubre et ses regards peu engageant faisait tourner bon nombre de têtes. Tsuna se contentait d'attendre sagement qu'ils arrivent, n'arrivant pas à apprécier le paysage, ni à avoir peur de l'altitude de l'avion, bien trop déprimé par son départ. Il finit par s'endormir d'épuisement au bout de deux heures, serrant sa boite à trésors contre son cœur.

Riccardo perçut la respiration profonde et plus calme de l'enfant et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu en le voyant endormi, la bouche ouverte, la tête se penchant d'avant en arrière, comme un état de semi-conscience. Somme toute, il se sentait vraiment mal d'emporter cet enfant loin de chez lui aussi brutalement. Venait-il d'être attendri par ce gamin en seulement quelques heures ? Apparemment oui. Ce petit enfant devait posséder un bien étrange pouvoir pour l'avoir fait tomber aussi rapidement sous son charme, il n'était pourtant pas connu pour avoir un grand cœur…

Il se leva de son siège et fit légèrement basculer celui de Tsuna, avant de le couvrir d'une couverture, sous les yeux surpris de ses hommes. Riccardo décida même de rester sur le siège voisin, passant une main dans les cheveux bruns de son nouveau « fils ». Celui-ci se tourna dans sa direction et essaya de se rapprocher de cette main chaude. Riccardo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendri devant l'air bienheureux qu'il affichait, jusqu'à qu'il entende le chuchotement à peine soufflé de l'enfant :

« Maman… »

Dans d'autres circonstances il aurait été vexé d'avoir été confondu avec une femme, mais il se sentit au contraire mal à l'aise : Tsuna avait perdu ses parents du jour au lendemain, les deux d'un coup, et il se retrouvait tout aussi brutalement à quitter sa ville natale et son pays parce qu'un adulte en avait décidé ainsi. Il l'enroula dans la couverture et le souleva pour le prendre contre lui, regardant avec un léger sourire l'enfant s'accrocher à ses vêtements et se blottir contre lui. Riccardo se laissa aller pour une fois et ferma les yeux à son tour, sa tête penchant vers le visage de Tsuna pour s'endormir le temps de quelques heures.

Certain de ses hommes eurent un sourire attendri devant le tableau que leur offrait leur boss. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu aussi gentil avec quelqu'un et même avec des enfants. Ce gamin tout droit sorti de nulle part allait sûrement chambouler pas mal de choses au manoir.

**oOo**

Un lion tournait en rond dans sa cage et les personnes autour préféraient s'éloigner, redoutant sa colère. Ce lion n'était autre que Xanxus Vongola, 14 ans passé, fils unique de Riccardo Vongola, le Vongola Secondo. Et sa cage était une malheureuse pièce dans laquelle il faisait les cents pas depuis plusieurs heures. Il venait de rentrer de l'école et quelqu'un avait eu la « gentillesse » de lui dire que son père était partit au Japon alors qu'il le cherchait plutôt bruyamment. D'après cette même personne terrorisée qui était miraculeusement encore en vie – ses collègues ne le regardaient plus de la manière désormais ! – son père avait été appelé par un avocat japonais qui avait exigé qu'il vienne immédiatement le voir.

Et attendant, c'était la panique au manoir : Xanxus avait déjà entendu de certains domestiques que son père avait fui à cause de la menace d'une famille ennemie – eux étaient déjà enterrés par contre. Et Riccardo qui n'avait donné aucune nouvelle ! Ces hommes les plus fidèles étaient sincèrement inquiets, les autres se demandaient simplement ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Xanxus, lui, était sur les nerfs, depuis quand son père était aussi irresponsable ?! Il allait lui remonter les bretelles dès qu'il serait rentré. Alors qu'il se réconfortait de nouveau dans cette idée – c'était déjà la septième fois qu'il s'en faisait la réflexion – et avant qu'il ne recommence à tourner en rond dans sa cage, la porte s'ouvrit sur les gardes du corps personnels de son père !

« Putain, le vieux ! Où t'étais passé ?! Sans rien dire en plus ! » Hurla Xanxus en se jetant sur son père.

« Hii ! » Retentit une petite voix craintive face à l'explosion de colère de l'adolescent.

« Xanxus, laisse-moi te présenter ton nouveau petit frère. Tsunayoshi, voici Xanxus, ton grand frère dorénavant. » Décréta Riccardo d'une voix qui ne tolérait aucune remarque.

L'adolescent en entendant ces mots baissa ses yeux vers les bras de son père qui ne tenait aucun bébé dans les bras. Puis son regard continua plus bas et tomba sur un petit garçon qui n'avait même pas sept ans, aux grands yeux caramels craintifs et qui semblait vouloir s'enfuir loin de lui et loin de Riccardo aussi.

« C'est une blague… ? » Souffla Xanxus en tournant son regard vers son père.

_**A suivre…**_

**°0o0°**

Voilà, l'histoire commence vraiment. La situation de Tsuna dans sa nouvelle famille se mettra en place sur plusieurs chapitres, et après ce sera la surprise. A savoir que l'histoire est vraiment très différente du scénario original ! Rien qu'avec la présence de Riccardo !

Laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis )

Prochain chapitre : _« Tsuna regardait d'un œil appeuré les deux adultes face à lui se faire face. Une dame en uniforme occidental de domestique avait déboulée sans prévenir, suivit plus calmement par Riccardo. En voyant l'une furieuse et l'autre apparemment irrité, le brun paniqua : il n'avait fait aucune bêtise à sa connaissance... »_

**PS :** Concernant les autres fictions en cours, elles ne sont pas abandonnées, mais j'ai besoin d'écrire sur les idées que j'ai en ce moment par qu'en ce moment, c'est le bouchon dans le périphérique de mes idées.


	3. Chapitre 02 : Un précieux coup de fil

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages de Reborn sont à Akira Amano, mais je pense qu'il ne savait pas à quel point ses personnages allaient être martyrisés !

**Rating**** :** K pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de choquant, je changerais au fur et à mesure

**Genre**** :** Semi-Univers Alternative / Romance / Humour / Mafia

**Pairing**** :** A découvrir ) Mais il y en aura pleins !

**Note de début**** :** Bonsoir chers lecteurs ! Ce soir exceptionnellement, je vous mets en ligne le nouveau chapitre le vendredi. Normalement ma date de parution est le dimanche, toutes les deux semaines (voir toutes les semaines si vous me mettez pleins de reviews). Mais ce dimanche-ci, je serais à la Japan-Touch qui se déroule à Lyon, donc je ne pourrais pas vous le mettre. Et comme le chapitre est fini, autant vous le donner en avance.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Ascella Black** : Merci pour ta review et donc concernant tes incompréhensions : l'ami de Tsuna, surnommé tendrement Kyo-chan, il s'agit bien de l'effroyable et terrible Hibari Kyoya ! Xanxus a bel et bien des liens de sang avec le Secondo, puisqu'il s'agit de son fils et oui si Xanxus succède à son père, il sera le Terzo donc il n'y a eu que Giotto avant Riccardo.

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes avec ce chapitre, n'hésite pas sinon à m'envoyer une autre review x)

_(Merci à _**_Hebihime_**_ qui corrige cette fic et vous permet de retrouver les quelques mots que j'ai oublié en cours de chemin xD)_

**°0o0°**

**Chapitre II : Un précieux coup de fil**

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans l'avion, la mélancolie de son voyage avait été remplacée par la peur grandissante de l'inconnu. Tsuna était descendu des bras de Riccardo une fois bien réveillé. Il regardait à droite et à gauche toutes les minutes et il observait son nouvel environnement avec appréhension et inquiétude. Il avait toujours été un enfant timide et ayant peur de tout et n'importe quoi, même du chihuahua du voisin. Il n'avait fait que "survivre" grâce à Kyoya qui le protégeait tout le temps. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là…

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il avait rencontré Xanxus, le fils de Riccardo. Il n'avait pas bien écouté le début de leur conversation, bien trop effrayé par la colère que dégageait l'adolescent. Le cri aigu sortit tout seul :

« Hii ! »

« Xanxus, laisse-moi te présenter ton nouveau petit frère. Tsunayoshi, voici Xanxus, ton grand frère dorénavant. » Enchaina Riccardo, profitant de son intervention.

Tsuna sursauta et recula de quelques pas en croisant le regard furieux rouge sang de l'adolescent face à lui. Lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire connaissance avec cette personne qui lui foutait les chocottes – soyons réaliste, quitte à être peureux. Il trembla même légèrement, ses petits poings serrant avec tant de force son haut, que ses jointures en blanchirent.

« C'est une blague… ? » Souffla Xanxus d'une voix qui sembla rude à Tsuna.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, rentrant la tête dans les épaules pour se faire oublier. Mais Riccardo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et poussa le petit brun vers son fils, sa main retenant fermement l'enfant pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie.

« J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien. » Acheva l'adulte et aucun des deux n'osa répondre à ça.

Voyant que Tsuna était trop effrayé pour ouvrir la bouche et que Xanxus serrait les dents en le fusillant du regard, Riccardo décréta qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien des deux garçons. Il conduisit plutôt Tsuna à une chambre réservée aux invités alliés et qui allait devenir sa chambre. L'enfant regarda les nombreux couloirs défiler sous ses yeux, prenant peur de ne pas pouvoir retrouver son chemin : il se savait maladroit et malchanceux sûrement vu le nombre de fois où il s'était perdu. Et ce manoir gigantesque ne le rassurait pas...

C'est pour cela qu'il décida qu'il ne quitterait tout simplement pas sa chambre. Personne ne verrait la différence de toute manière... Il n'était qu'un gamin arrivé de nulle part, son absence n'allait inquiéter aucun individu de ce manoir. Le voyage à travers le manoir lui sembla interminable, notamment à cause du silence pesant qui régna : ni Tsuna, ni Riccardo, ni l'un des hommes en costumes ne prononça mot. Le petit brun soupira silencieusement de soulagement quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte qui fut désignée comme sa chambre.

Tsuna poussa timidement la poignée de la porte et manqua de glapir de surprise lorsqu'il y entra : la pièce était immense, elle faisait au moins deux fois la taille du salon de son ancienne maison. La première chose qu'il vit fut les trois canapés faisant face à une cheminée à sa gauche, et un espace bibliothèque déjà bien rempli à sa droite. Derrière un paravent qui se dressait du côté des sofas, il aperçut les colonnes d'un lit à baldaquin ainsi qu'un petit bureau en face. Cette pièce était grandiose et était un symbole de puissance et de richesse. Mais cette chambre ne servait jamais : elle était bien trop près des chambres de Riccardo et Xanxus, donc les majordomes commençaient toujours par installer les invités dans l'autre aile et cela suffisait en général.

Riccardo poussa l'enfant à l'intérieur et se fit lui-même la réflexion qu'il allait devoir changer quelque petite chose, notamment les draps, le contenu de la bibliothèque et rajouter quelques jeux près des canapés. Tsuna lui regardait cette chambre richement décorée mais froide, avec malaise. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici et il regretta son petit lit simple, ses murs pleins de dessins, ses jouets trainant par terre... Il n'entendit pas Riccardo partir et lui donner rendez-vous pour le dîner, trop plongé dans ses souvenirs.

L'image souriante de sa mère se fraya un chemin, vite rejointe par celle de son père lui faisant une grimace pour le faire rigoler. Mais au lieu de lui donner le sourire, Tsuna éclata en sanglots, les larmes coulantes en torrent sur ses joues. Il se laissa tomber par terre et enroula ses jambes avec ses bras, cachant son visage larmoyant dans ce cocon protecteur. Son corps tremblota pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il ne sente une profonde fatigue l'envahir, très différente de celle qu'il avait ressentie dans l'avion. Il monta sur le lit moelleux et s'enroula dans les couvertures de satin. Il ne s'endormit par pour autant : il fixa juste le plafond, plongé dans un état semi-conscient où il se rappelait de quelques souvenirs plus ou moins heureux mais toujours avec les personnes qu'il aimait. Des larmes silencieuses continuaient de s'écouler, traçant leur chemin et rougissant ses yeux d'enfant.

**oOo**

Quand on toqua à sa porte quelques heures plus tard, il ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer le plafond, les larmes ayant finies par s'arrêter. On toqua une deuxième, puis une troisième fois avant qu'on se décide enfin à entrer. Une domestique passa le pas de la porte prudemment. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu dans l'après-midi que Riccardo avait ramené un enfant au manoir, elle avait aussitôt pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un fils caché, sûrement un bâtard, comme tout le reste du personnel. Alors quand on lui avait demandé d'aller chercher ce même enfant pour le dîner, elle avait pris peur : en tant qu'enfant de Riccardo, elle ne pouvait que s'imaginer qu'il ressemblerait à Xanxus, l'ainé, qui avait un fort caractère et qui semblait très porté sur la violence.

Mais la chambre était silencieuse, aucun cri, aucun coup de feu non plus et pas de flammes oranges pour vous carboniser un bout de votre uniforme. Ayant repris du courage, la femme de chambre s'avança d'un pas plus sûr dans la chambre luxueuse et finit par se retrouver près du lit à baldaquin. Les rideaux étaient tirés, l'empêchant de voir à l'intérieur, mais elle discerna tout de même la silhouette d'un enfant de six ans, sept tout au plus, allongé dans le lit, sûrement en train de dormir. Elle n'osa pas le réveiller et repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Elle revint plus tard pour déposer un plateau rempli de nourriture sur le bureau de la chambre.

La femme de chambre s'inquiétait de la présence d'un enfant dans ce manoir rempli d'hommes armés et de domestiques sachant manier les couteaux, elle en faisait elle-même parti, et peu importe si son caractère lui permettait de survivre ici. Xanxus ne s'était installé au manoir définitivement qu'à ses dix ans. Mais cet enfant n'avait que six ans, peut-être moins, il serait plus à l'abri et beaucoup plus aimé dans une famille d'accueil qu'ici. C'est décidé, elle allait en parler à Riccardo-san dans les plus brefs délais !

Tsuna quant à lui ne s'était pas endormi, il s'était simplement tourné vers la fenêtre lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, c'était une technique qui marchait très bien avec sa mère, quand celle-ci venait vérifier s'il faisait bien sa sieste : il se tournait vers le mur et après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, elle repartait. Et la dame qui était entrée n'y avait vu que du feu. Alors lorsqu'elle rentra de nouveau dans la pièce avec un plateau, il se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre et attendit qu'elle parte. Il ne voulait parler à personne pour l'instant et encore moins pour attirer la pitié : à chaque fois qu'il disait à une dame qu'il n'avait plus de parents, elles se mettaient à toutes à la câliner pour le réconforter et ne cessaient de dire qu'il était un pauvre garçon. Tsuna n'aimait pas quand on le traitait ainsi, il pensait valoir mieux que ça et puis leur compassion ne le faisait que souffrir d'avantage, lui rappelant encore plus fort qu'il était désormais seul.

Il ne se leva du lit qu'une fois la femme repartie et ne but que l'eau qui accompagnait le repas et ne toucha à rien de son assiette. Les mets qui semblaient succulents ne lui faisaient pas envie, pas même le dessert, pourtant pêché mignon des petits et des grands enfants. Il se contenta de boire, vidant toute la cruche en une fois. Le petit brun fut tenté de retourner tout de suite au lit, mais l'odeur désagréable qu'il dégageait le poussa plutôt vers la porte de la salle de bain, qu'il avait découvert à côté du lit. Il n'avait jamais préparé le bain tout seul, mais il savait prendre une douche comme un grand, il s'en contenta donc. Une fois lavé et propre, il retourna sous les couvertures, sortant de sa boite à trésor son nounours pour cette fois, s'endormir au pays des songes.

**oOo**

Tsuna regardait d'un œil apeuré les deux adultes face à lui se faire face. Une dame en uniforme occidental de domestique avait déboulé sans prévenir, suivie plus calmement par Riccardo. En voyant l'une furieuse et l'autre apparemment irrité, le brun paniqua : il n'avait fait aucune bêtise à sa connaissance... Avait-il utilisé trop d'eau chaude pour la douche ? Il n'était pas très long pourtant. Etait-ce à cause des assiettes qu'il laissait pleines depuis déjà deux jours ? Mais il n'avait vraiment pas faim, il avait l'impression de ne sentir qu'un trou dans son ventre qui l'empêchait de manger. Ou bien parce qu'il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis son arrivée ? Il n'avait envie de voir personne en ce moment, c'est tout...

Tsuna n'avait jamais été très courageux, mais quand les deux adultes commencèrent à hausser le ton, il prit peur. Il pensait être l'exutoire de toute cette colère, mais contre toute attente il n'en fut que la source… La femme de chambre argumentait sur le fait qu'il ne devrait pas se trouver ici et ce, de manière plutôt virulente, parlant de plus en plus fort comme pour tenter d'intimider Riccardo. Mais ça, même Tsuna savait que c'était inutile :

« Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant ! Vous vous rendez compte de tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il reste ici plus longtemps ? Le fait que vous abritez un enfant qui est peut-être votre fils va donner des idées à bon nombre de mafieux ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Il a le droit à autre chose qu'une vie comme ça ?! »

« Ai-je vraiment l'air aussi stupide pour ne pas le savoir moi-même ? » Répliqua l'homme d'un ton glacial.

« Apparemment oui, puisque vous le gardez ici ! » La domestique avait un certain courage, il fallait l'avouer. « Et comment comptez-vous vous occupez de lui ?! Vous n'avez même pas sût le faire avec votre aîné ! » Ou bien folle tout simplement. « Confiez-le à une famille normale qui saura l'aimer comme il le mérite ! Tout ce que vous faites en l'amenant ici, c'est de le mettre en danger ! Et d'ailleurs, où est sa mère ? Elle n'a pas été foutu de le protéger de vous, elle n'est pas mieux. » Se révoltait la domestique.

« Malheureusement pour vous, ses deux parents sont morts depuis longtemps. Son père a voulu dans ses dernières paroles que je devienne le tuteur légal de cet enfant. »

« Quand bien même, vous n'étiez pas obligé de le faire venir dans ce manoir ! Je réitère mon conseil, confiez-le à une famille normale, en tant que tuteur vous pouvez très bien le faire ! »

« Non ! » Cria Tsunayoshi de sa petite voix en serrant son ourson contre sa poitrine. « Si je pars, Kyo-chan aura des problèmes ! » Continua-t-il en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules sous la pression des regards braqués sur lui.

La femme sembla pâlir avant d'enrager, pour elle, les paroles de cet enfant ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : Riccardo l'avait menacé. Mais si elle avait pris le temps d'être lucide et de réfléchir un moment à ses propos, elle se serait rendue compte que ce qu'elle s'imaginait n'avait aucun sens : pourquoi cet homme aurait-il besoin de menacer un enfant de six ans pour le forcer à venir ici ? Il était l'adulte et le tuteur légal de surcroit et malgré tout ce qu'aurait pu dire Tsuna, il n'était que l'enfant.

« Vous l'avez menacé… Riccardo -san ? » Souffla-t-elle, fulminant.

« Comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarquer vous-même, mademoiselle, si Tsunayoshi est présent dans ce manoir, c'est qu'il est déjà suffisamment impliqué pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres endroits où il serait à l'abri. Je ne sais pas qui ni comment certains l'ont su, mais son existence est déjà connue de certains ennemis des Vongola. Je ne peux pas le laisser courir dans la nature et le laisser sans défense face à des hommes armés et qui n'hésiterons pas à le prendre en otage ou même à l'abattre. Tsunayoshi restera donc ici, quelle que soit votre opinion sur le sujet. »

Tsuna crut que la femme allait se jeter sur Riccardo pour l'étrangler tellement sa fureur était visible : elle semblait s'échapper de chaque pore de sa peau et le petit brun se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas un quelconque lien de parenté avec son "tuteur". Ils avaient tous deux une facilité déconcertante à communiquer leurs sentiments négatifs. Malgré tout Tsuna se détendit légèrement, finalement ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute et Riccardo avait sûrement voulu montrer à cette femme qu'il était d'accord avec sa condition - de prisonnier et victime... Ils allaient donc à l'évidence s'en aller et lui pourrait retourner à sa sieste car mine de rien, toutes ces émotions l'avaient fatigué plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Mais alors que la femme de chambre s'en allait en râlant, Riccardo se tourna vers lui avec un regard sombre. Tsuna crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

« Tsunayoshi, selon le cuisinier tu n'as pas mangé depuis que tu es arrivé. »

Tsuna baissa la tête prenant un air d'enfant pris en faute... Ce qui était justement son cas ! Il répondit tellement que bas que Riccardo du lui demander de répéter, deux fois.

« Je n'ai pas très faim... » Marmonna l'enfant.

Seul un soupire fut l'annonciateur de ce qui allait se passer : alors que Tsuna s'attendait à se faire gronder, il se sentit soulever et glapit de surprise. La seconde d'après il se retrouva loger contre la poitrine de l'homme qui l'avait pris contre lui. Avec sa main de libre il attrapa le plateau encore plein et alla s'assoir sur le canapé, Tsuna désormais sur ses genoux.

« Fait "Ah" » Tenta Riccardo en approchant une fourchette de légumes de sa bouche.

Tsuna se renfrogna, non seulement il avait passé l'âge pour ce genre de chose mais surtout il n'avait pas faim. Mais en comprenant l'effort que faisait Riccardo il le laissa le faire manger. Le mafieux, lui, avait l'impression d'apprendre les gestes qu'il aurait dû prodiguer à son propre fils, et il n'avait pas tort. Il se fit la réflexion que ce bout de chou devait avoir réveillé les instincts paternels qu'il n'avait pas pu développer en éloignant Xanxus pour le protéger.

« Tu sais bien parler italien. Qui t'a appris ? » Demanda Riccardo pendant qu'il découpait la viande.

« Papa. Il m'a dit que ce serait important un jour. Mais je ne sais pas l'écrire. »

« C'est déjà très bien. » Le félicita-t-il.

Tsuna rougit un peu en entendant ce compliment. Riccardo continua de lui poser des questions de temps en temps tout en le faisant manger. Et Tsuna lui répondait à chaque fois. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être avec son père, sa joie sur-jouée en moins, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Riccardo n'était peut-être pas si méchant en fait...

**oOo**

Voilà seulement quelques heures que Tsuna s'était une opinion favorable de Riccardo, que déjà il lui prouvait qu'il avait tort... Le petit brun se posa la question de la possibilité d'un frère jumeau. Mais il s'agissait bien de la même personne. Et il ne comprenait pas son attitude changeante : une fois il le fait manger comme on le fait à un enfant, et juste après, il refuse d'accéder à une de ses requêtes et se montre même froid et tranchant.

« Pourquoi… ? » Tenta Tsuna, à qui la gentillesse de Riccardo plus tôt, avait redonné un peu de courage.

« Je ne te l'autorise pas. » Répondit-il toujours imperturbable.

L'enfant ne comprenait pas la raison de ce refus, était-ce à cause de lui ou de quelque chose qu'il avait fait ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'une démonstration du sadisme de l'adulte ? A moins qu'il n'ait bien sûr une bonne raison... Ce dont il commençait à douter vu le manque évident de justifications. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était téléphoner à Kyoya pour le rassurer et pour se rassurer surtout… Il était donc aller demander la permission à Riccardo, voyant qu'il ne faisait pas aussi peur qu'il ne le pensait et qu'il pouvait même être gentil. Il était prêt à utiliser n'importe quelle ligne : celle du manoir, privée, sécurisée, ordinaire, celle d'une autre maison, d'une autre personne, peu lui importait, il voulait juste contacter Kyoya…

Mais son tuteur avait refusé avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, l'arrêtant à « contacter ». Tsuna avait presqu'eut peur qu'il ne se mette en colère en voyant ses yeux se plisser et ses sourcils se froncer. Mais il refusa d'une voix calme et n'admettant aucune contestation. Mais le brun avait été envahi par un sentiment d'injustice et il avait demandé qu'on lui donne des explications.

« Pourquoi ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Même si tu dis ne vouloir contacter quelqu'un qu'aujourd'hui, si je l'autorise, tu voudras en abuser et me le redemander, encore et encore. Et ce n'est pas possible, tu n'es pas en vacances ici Tsunayoshi ! Peu importe la raison qui te pousse à vouloir contacter qui que ce soit, je te le refuse tout de suite. » Expliqua Riccardo en soupirant.

Pour Tsuna, il lui disait ça de telle manière qu'il donnait l'impression que c'était pour son bien. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas, du moins de son point de vue : car ce dont il avait besoin, et c'était pour son bien, c'était parler avec Kyoya. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire correctement au revoir, ni à lui, ni à Takeshi, et il voulait essayer de se rattraper un minimum, mais on lui refusait cette possibilité… Tsuna n'était pas d'un tempérament hargneux, mais il a toujours été un pleurnichard, c'est donc pour cela qu'il ne se mit pas en colère, mais que des sanglots firent tressauter ses épaules. D'abord étouffés, puis de plus en plus bruyants, les premières larmes commencèrent enfin à tomber et Tsuna n'eut pas le courage de les retenir ou de les cacher. Il laissa même quelques geignements sortir, n'arrivant pas à les stopper. Finalement il lui fallut seulement deux minutes pour pleurer vraiment de tout son petit cœur d'enfant.

« T'es qu'un monstre des horreurs ! » Hurla Tsuna avant de s'enfuir en pleurant.

Mais en sortant du bureau, il se heurta à quelqu'un et tomba sur ses fesses. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, il se remit sur pieds et couru vers sa chambre, n'arrivant pas à se calmer. Si les larmes n'avaient pas embué sa vue, il aurait sûrement pleuré encore plus fort et cette fois de peur en se rendant compte qu'il était rentré dans Xanxus – le numéro un des personnes effrayantes – mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Le fils de Riccardo regarda l'enfant s'enfuir avec des yeux ronds : il savait son père sévère et dur, mais jamais il n'avait réussi à le faire pleurer. Bon, il devait concéder que le brun semblait plus fragile, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement, mais tout de même ! Lui qui était venu se plaindre de ce gamin à son père et lui demander d'où il sortait, Xanxus ressentit à la place la nécessité de réprimander son père pour son attitude intolérable : on ne faisait pas pleurer un enfant aussi jeune et qui semblait vraisemblablement instable émotionnellement ! C'était contreproductif et presque cruel ! Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour l'enfant qui s'était enfui en pleurant, et dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom d'ailleurs.

Il se retourna vers son père et abandonna immédiatement l'idée de lui crier dessus. En effet, le second Boss Vongola fixait la porte désormais fermée avec de grands yeux ronds. Il semblait plus que surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer, certes ce n'était qu'un enfant mais il venait de le traiter de « monstre des horreurs »… Il n'était pas un spécialiste des enfants, mais c'est comme si Tsuna l'avait traité de méchant d'un dessin animé, celui qui arrête les gentils du même dessin animé, etc… Non ? Dans un sens, ça n'aurait même pas du l'atteindre au vu de la portée enfantine de cette phrase, mais il se sentit tout de même troublé d'avoir été insulté de méchant… Bon, il était d'accord, il n'avait pas été gentil avec le gamin, mais c'était pour éviter qu'il ne devienne aussi gâté que Xanxus, qui jouait au petit prince depuis son arrivée au manoir. Mais tout de même…

Il était vraiment troublé par ce qui venait de se passer et son fils le remarqua bien. Il le laissa plutôt ruminer avec ses pensées et il s'éclipsa à la recherche de l'enfant du manoir. Il n'était peut-être pas Riccardo, mais ce petit visage rond en pleurs lui avait donné un coup au cœur et il voulait le consoler et essayer de répondre à sa demande. Xanxus mit un moment à trouver la chambre du petit brun, n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où son père l'avait installé, mais arrivé au détour d'un couloir, il entendit des sanglots et se laissa guider jusqu'à une porte, où il eut la surprise de croiser une domestique. Elle fixait la porte anxieuse, ne sachant quoi faire et hésitant entre entrer ou passer son chemin, alors que les pleurs ne se tarissaient pas. Mais dès qu'elle le vit, la bonne femme fila en panique et avec un léger affolement, elle venait d'être prise en train de tarder dans les couloirs par le fils de son patron !

Xanxus l'ignora et entra dans la chambre. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte que le sanglot lui sembla plus étouffé et il comprit quand il vit l'enfant au fond de son lit, serrant son coussin contre lui et ayant enfoui son visage dedans. Il ne pouvait voir que ses fragiles épaules tressautées et entendre ses pleurs affaiblis, et l'adolescent se sentit très mal de le voir ainsi. Comme l'aurait fait un grand frère, il s'assit à côté de lui et l'attira dans ses bras : comme Riccardo, voir ainsi un si petit enfant lâché parmi les fauves de la mafia le rendait anxieux et il avait peur pour lui. Comment ne pas l'être quand on savait qu'on le faisait entrer dans un monde cruel rempli de violences et de meurtres... Xanxus voulait le protéger, même en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment le faire.

Tsuna sursauta et tenta un instant de s'échapper avant finalement de se laisser aller dans les bras de son aîné, continuant tout de même à mouiller le coussin. Il pleura encore de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Xanxus, qui lui caressait gentiment le dos, lui demande calmement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais demander au vieux ? »

« K... Kyo... Chan... Je voulais parler... A Kyo-chan... Au téléphone... » Pleurnicha de plus belle Tsuna en enfonçant un peu plus son visage dans son malheureux otage, monsieur oreiller.

Xanxus le regarda avec surprise. Ce n'était pas pourtant une demande compliquée à satisfaire alors pourquoi son père avait-il refusé de le faire ? Quelque chose l'en empêchait ? Pourtant les Vongolas pouvaient se vanter sans peine d'avoir les lignes les plus sécurisées et les plus inviolables de toute l'Italie, voire de toute la mafia ! Un vulgaire coup de fil... Et Tsuna semblait en avoir réellement besoin au vu de ses larmes intarissables et de ses tremblements toujours présents, ainsi que de son visage crispé par le désespoir. Est-ce que « Kyo-chan » est une personne dangereuse alors ? Mais imaginer une sorte de tueur à gage avec un surnom pareil… Impossible, ce n'était qu'un enfant sûrement.

L'adolescent lui fit redresser le visage et sécha ses larmes en lui souriant, pour essayer de le rassurer. Tsuna comprit le message et frotta énergiquement ses yeux avec ses petits poings pour faire disparaitre toute trace de larmes et renifla quelques secondes pour retenir les nouvelles qui voulaient couler. Le petit brun se mit ensuite à triturer ses mains mal à l'aise.

« Tu veux téléphoner à ce "Kyo-chan" n'est-ce pas ? »

Tsuna releva la tête et le fixa le temps d'une seconde et acquiesça timidement, et Xanxus sut qu'il avait désormais son entière attention. Un petit sourire rehaussa le coin de ses lèvres et il lui tendit sa main et se levant du lit. Tsuna hésita un moment, mais il finit par prendre la main offerte et descendit lui aussi de sa couche. L'adolescent eut un autre coup au cœur en sentant la toute petite main se loger dans la sienne, beaucoup plus large et grande : elle tremblait légèrement et une fois de plus, le nouveau venu lui sembla bien chétif. Comment cela aurait pu en être autrement après tout : ce n'était qu'un enfant.

Xanxus le guida à travers quelques couloirs, avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Ici, Riccardo n'irait pas le chercher s'il se rendait compte de quoi que ce soit. Il prit son téléphone personnel du socle sur lequel il était posé et il le donna à Tsuna.

« J'espère pour toi que tu connais par cœur le numéro de ton ami. »

Le brun le regarda d'abord avec de grands yeux surpris avant d'acquiescer de nouveau, mais avec beaucoup plus d'énergie cette fois. Un grand sourire reconnaissant étira ses lèvres, offrant à Xanxus le sourire le plus lumineux qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour en voyant cet immense sourire être remplacé par une moue concentrée, les sourcils froncés, ses dents grignotant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, il s'attendait presque à voir une petite langue sortir, comme si elle aiderait à mieux se concentrer. Les numéros tapés, Tsuna approcha le téléphone de son oreille, le sourire de nouveau de retour, encore plus éclatant que tout à l'heure : Xanxus comprit que « Kyo-chan » était vraiment très important pour l'enfant.

« Allô, domaine Hibari ? »

Tsuna fut d'abord déçu de n'entendre qu'une domestique, mais il se reprit vite :

« Bonjour, est-ce que je pourrais parler à Kyo-ch/… A Kyoya ? »

« Qui dois-je annoncer ? » Demanda poliment son interlocutrice.

« Tsunayoshi… Sawada Tsunayoshi. »

De l'autre du combiné, le petit brun ne l'entendit pas, mais la domestique eut un hoquet de surprise et arrêta une collègue pour lui demander d'appeler immédiatement le patriarche de la famille. Celui-ci avait demandé à ce qu'on le prévienne immédiatement si quelqu'un de ce nom essayait de contacter son fils, peu importe le moyen.

« T-Tout de suite. Je vais le faire chercher. » Mentit la domestique sur un ton qu'elle voulait confiant.

Mais Tsuna sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, la femme semblait nerveuse, et il le sentait même si des milliers de kilomètres les séparaient et qu'ils n'étaient connectés que par un fil téléphonique. Le petit brun perdit son sourire et raccrocha au moment même où la voix dure et froide du père de son ami résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Des larmes manquèrent de couler de nouveau en se rendant compte qu'il n'allait sûrement pas pouvoir appeler son ami… Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il était déjà rentré, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était au Japon… Devrait-il réessayer plus tard… ? Alors qu'il pensait abandonner, une détermination grandit en lui, annihilant ses habitudes de pleurnichard peureux. Envahi par cette nouvelle résolution, il recomposa le numéro de son ami.

Ce fut plus long que la première fois pour qu'on lui réponde. Ce fut la même voix que la première fois qui lui répondit. Avec plus de caractère, Tsuna aurait sûrement juré et ce serait demander si cette femme passait ses heures de travail à côté du téléphone, mais il se contenta d'ordonner d'une voix la plus ferme qu'il pouvait faire :

« Je veux parler à Kyo-chan ! »

Mais sa voix était montée dans les aigues, transformant sa performance en quelque chose de vraiment risible. Pourtant la jeune femme avait reconnu elle aussi la voix enfantine et elle avait sursauté sous la surprise. Elle s'apprêta à rappeler son patron qui était encore dans le couloir, quand le téléphone lui glissa des mains. Elle crut tout d'abord qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber sous la surprise, mais lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette menue courir avec le téléphone en main, elle comprit que l'enfant de la maison venait de le lui voler.

« Monsieur Kyoya ! » Cria-t-elle, alertant les domestiques des alentours, mais également le père du garnement.

Tsuna sursauta et son sourire revint tout de suite, semblant comprendre ce qu'il se passait à l'autre bout du fil. Il était tellement excité qu'il avait l'impression qu'il courait avec son Kyo-chan, pour fuir les adultes qui le poursuivaient. Il entendit dans le combiné le son de portes que l'on claque, de shoji qui glissent sur le sol, des pas frénétiques, quelque chose que l'on referme et puis le silence. Tsuna retenait sa respiration, tout comme Kyoya à l'autre bout du téléphone. Des bruits mats se firent entendre et le petit brun eut l'impression d'entendre ce qu'il se passait à travers une vitre.

« Le grenier… » Souffla Tsuna, son visage s'éclairant de compréhension.

« Tsu-chan ? » Chuchota une voix qu'il reconnut parfaitement.

« Kyo-chan… » Répondit-il ému, sentant les larmes remonter.

Xanxus qui avait suivi les péripéties de l'interlocuteur de l'enfant – dont l'attitude lui avait presque fait douter de sa présence devant lui, n'était-il pas plutôt auprès de son ami ? – regarda avec stupéfaction quelques larmes couler sur son visage rayonnant. Il semblait si soulager à ce moment-là : son corps tendu aurait pu tomber qu'il n'en n'aurait pas été plus surpris et ses tremblements s'étaient calmés dès qu'il avait entendu la voix de son interlocuteur.

Tsuna sentit le regard intense de l'adolescent sur lui et le fixa en retour, le grondant presque silencieusement._ « Il ne veut pas que j'écoute ? » _Se demanda Xanxus stupéfait, ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient parler de la sécurité nationale… Mais il savait que les enfants de leurs âges étaient susceptibles et il tourna donc le dos à l'enfant, espérant que cela suffirait : il n'allait tout de même pas se faire jeter de sa propre chambre ?! Heureusement, son geste sembla suffire à Tsuna car il répondit aussitôt à son ami. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes de choses et d'autres, auxquelles Xanxus ne porta pas grande attention, se contentant d'écouter d'une oreille. Puis vint un silence pesant, et il osa jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, légèrement inquiet. Tsuna jouait avec le tissu de son pantalon, son visage figé par la tristesse immense qu'il ressentait. D'une petite voix, il demanda à son meilleur ami :

« Dis, Kyo-chan… Tu… Tu veux bien être mon amoureux encore un peu ? Je ne peux pas revenir, mais je ne vais pas t'oublier ! »

Xanxus manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en entendant ça… « Kyo-chan » était bien un garçon, non ? Alors pourquoi l'enfant parlait « d'amoureux » ? Il n'aurait pas dû dire plutôt « ami » ? Il s'était sûrement trompé, essaya de se convaincre l'adolescent, trouvant que les enfants étaient de plus en plus précoces ! Mais quand il aperçut le visage de Tsuna, son inquiétude et son questionnement intérieur se calma bien vite. Il regardait dans le vide, une expression de joie triste, bien trop mature pour son âge, sur son visage. Xanxus s'imagina un instant la manière dont il aurait réagi à sa place à son âge, s'il avait été dans la même situation. Il se serait beaucoup plus mis en colère, il aurait crié, hurlé, cassé tout un tas de choses… Mais Tsuna s'était contenté d'accepter ce qui lui arrivait et de simplement pleurer sa peine en silence dans son coin. C'était vraiment triste pour lui…

« Et tu sais Kyo-chan ! Il y a un héros avec moi ! Il est super grand et il fait super peur, mais en fait il est super gentil ! Un vrai de vrai héros ! Il s'appelle… Euh… Je sais pas, mais il est vraiment trop cool ! »

Une nouvelle fois, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs manqua de s'étouffer en entendant les propos du gamin : depuis quand était-il devenu un héros ?! Il n'avait fait que lui donner un téléphone pour contacter son ami… La vie au manoir allait vraiment changer avec un enfant comme Tsuna pour l'animer !

_**A suivre…**_

**°0o0°**

Désolé pour ceux qui seront déçu de voir que le retournement de situation dans la relation Tsuna/Riccardo et j'espère que vous êtes toujours vivants, surtout après la dernière phrase toute mignonne et enfantine de Tsuna xD

N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous avez des doutes ou des impressions perturbantes ou pas.

Laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis )

Prochain chapitre : _« Ils descendirent en ville où les attendait le chauffeur de Xanxus, celui-ci préférant marcher un peu avant de rentrer. Tout le voyage se passa dans le silence le plus total et Squalo sentit le stress monter petit à petit : qu'allait-il trouver au manoir ? Avait-il fait sauter la moitié de la propriété de son père pour être aussi joyeux ? »_

**PS :** Concernant les autres fictions en cours, elles ne sont pas abandonnées, mais j'ai besoin d'écrire sur les idées que j'ai en ce moment par qu'en ce moment, c'est le bouchon dans le périphérique de mes idées.


	4. Chapitre 03 : Le monde de la Mafia

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages de Reborn sont à Akira Amano, mais je pense qu'il ne savait pas à quel point ses personnages allaient être martyrisés !

**Rating**** :** K pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de choquant, je changerais au fur et à mesure

**Genre**** :** Semi-Univers Alternative / Romance / Humour / Mafia

**Pairing**** :** A découvrir ) Mais il y en aura pleins !

**Note de début**** :** J'ai donc introduit Riccardo et Xanxus dans les chapitres précédents, vous allez donc découvrir de nouveaux personnages qui vont faire partis de la vie du petit Tsuna ! Aussi, je préviens que ceux qui trouvaient déjà que Xanxus avait un caractère surprenant et que ça vous a choqué, je vous déconseille ce chapitre, car nous allons découvrir la relation Xanxus-Tsuna dans toute sa splendeur xD

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même pour ceux qui auront le courage de le lire et à vos lunettes donc !

Au passage, merci à ceux qui lisent mes chapitres et qui les aiment ) Notamment à ceux qui laissent des reviews _(__**DragonneYukkin**__, __**Reima-chan**__ ou encore __**Ascella Black**__ et __**Keiyner**__ qui sont pour l'instant dans mes petits papiers pour avoir mis déjà plus d'une review *il en faut peu pour être heureux !*)_, j'adore vous faire plaisir chers lecteurs ! _*milles bisous de remerciements !*_

_(Merci à _**_Hebihime_**_ qui corrige cette fic et vous permet de retrouver les quelques mots que j'ai oublié en cours de chemin xD)_

**°0o0°**

**Chapitre III : Le monde de la Mafia**

Squalo regarda du coin de l'œil son voisin de table. Il connaissait maintenant depuis trois ans Xanxus Vongola, fils du Vongola Secondo. Mais jamais l'argenté ne l'avait vu ainsi : il semblait ailleurs et particulièrement heureux. Cela lui faisait presque peur de le voir ainsi, un Xanxus heureux est un signe de mauvais présage : la dernière fois qu'il avait eu le sourire, il avait foutu le feu à plusieurs dossiers importants de son père, en signe de rébellion.

Squalo sentit un frisson lui remonter dans le dos, et dire que ça durait depuis trois jours... Que préparait-il donc ? Etait-il intrigué ou inquiet par ce qui mettait Xanxus dans cet état ? Il ne savait pas, mais il décida de le suivre chez lui ce soir ! Peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir rigoler lui aussi. Etant fils de mafieux et élève dans cet académie mafieuse, il était forcément amené à faire partie de la profession et il avait décidé qu'il suivrait Xanxus : c'était un homme fort et puissant, le boss parfait à ses yeux et il le servirait !

« Voi Xanxus, tu m'invites chez toi après les cours ? » Demanda Squalo.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard en coin, le toisant de haut en bas, comme s'il l'évaluait pour savoir s'il était ou non digne de venir au manoir Vongola. Xanxus, lui, ne voyait pas pourquoi son ami voulait venir chez lui aujourd'hui précisément. Est-ce que ça allait mal avec sa famille ? Il haussa les épaules et retourna son attention sur le professeur qui leur faisait un cours sur les principes de la physique moléculaire.

« Si tu veux déchet. »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Squalo va chez toi Xanxus ? Dis, dis, je peux venir moi aussi ? Oh allez dis oui ! » S'exclama un certain blond juste à côté d'eux.

« Et puis quoi encore ! » Grogna Xanxus, refusant immédiatement.

« Cavallone ! » Interpella le professeur. « Dites-le-moi si je vous dérange ! »

Il y eut des ricanements dans la salle pendant que Dino s'excusait auprès de l'enseignant. Xanxus n'avait jamais pu sentir le fils des Cavallone, trop bruyant, trop joyeux et surtout beaucoup trop maladroit ! A chaque fois qu'il voyait sa tête de cheval, il avait envie de lui foutre un bon coup. Malgré ça, le blond continuait de lui courir après, emmerdant tout autant Squalo qui ne le supportait plus. Alors l'inviter chez lui ? Hors de question ! Si les Cavallone n'étaient pas alliés aux Vongola, Xanxus lui aurait déjà tiré dessus.

Dino implora Xanxus tout le reste de la journée pour venir lui aussi. Mais la réponse fut toujours négative et l'héritier Vongola commençait à en avoir assez. Finalement Dino sembla - enfin ! - le sentir car il renonça et partit dans sa voiture, avec l'employé de son père. Xanxus soupira de soulagement d'être enfin débarrasser de cette sangsue, et il prit le chemin du retour, Squalo sur ses talons. Ils descendirent en ville où les attendait le chauffeur de Xanxus, celui-ci préférant marcher un peu avant de rentrer. Tout le voyage se passa dans le silence le plus total et Squalo sentit tout de même le stress monter petit à petit : qu'allait-il trouver au manoir ? Avait-il fait sauter la moitié de la propriété de son père pour être aussi joyeux ?

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans la cours immense du quartier général des Vongola et Squalo put voir que celui-ci était intact. Pourtant il n'en n'était que plus inquiet : qu'avait donc fait Xanxus ou qu'avait-il prévu de faire ? Mitigé par l'attitude qu'il devait avoir, il le suivit à l'intérieur, mais à peine eurent-ils franchis la double porte de bois, qu'une tête brune fonça dans leur direction et atterrit contre Xanxus. Squalo regarda qui était le jeune inconscient qui souhaitait monter au ciel, mais il ne vit qu'un enfant qui entourait de son mieux le torse large de l'adolescent.

« VOII ! Qu'est-ce que tu f/ »

« Bon retour, Xanxus-nii-sama ! »

La tête brune se sépara enfin de l'adolescent, dévoilant un visage juvénile aux rondeurs enfantines, de grands yeux caramels et un sourire éblouissant. Squalo fut surpris de voir ainsi un enfant interagir avec Xanxus... Le même terrifiant Xanxus qui faisait fuir tous les marmots... L'argenté s'attendait à une explosion de colère de la part de l'adolescent, mais tout au contraire Xanxus s'agenouilla pour se retrouver à la hauteur de l'enfant, et sa main vint ébouriffer les mèches brunes. Il lui sourit :

« Je suis rentré Tsuna. »

Ledit Tsuna sourit encore plus en retour et ses petits bras se nouèrent autour du cou de son aîné, pendant que celui-ci se redressait. Squalo regarda avec effarement Xanxus sourire à l'enfant et celui-ci babiller joyeusement.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée Nii-sama ? »

« Oui. Et toi tu as pu t'amuser ? »

« Pédophile... » Murmura Squalo à l'attention de son camarade.

Xanxus fusilla l'argenté du regard. D'une main, il força Tsuna à cacher son visage contre lui, et l'empêcha d'entendre son langage grossier.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, déchet ?! »

« VOII ! Je t'ai traité de pédophile ! Y a qu'un putain de pédophile qui forcerait un gamin à l'appeler "Nii-sama" ! »

Alors que Xanxus allait répliquer, tout aussi acerbe, une petite main entra dans leur champ de vision. Ils stoppèrent tous deux leur début de dispute et se concentrèrent sur l'enfant qui extirpa sa tête brune des bras de Xanxus. Quand Tsuna tendit sa petite main vers Squalo, celui-ci s'attendait à ce que l'enfant lui demande de l'éloigner du monstre effrayant qu'est le fils de Riccardo, mais contre toute attente cette petite main, aussi inoffensive que son propriétaire, le frappa sur le nez. Squalo recula et porta sa main à son nez, plus par surprise que par douleur.

« N'embête pas Nii-sama ! »

Xanxus écarquilla les yeux et regarda avec la stupeur la plus complète Tsuna enfouir son visage contre lui. Il eut un sourire amusé : il se disait aussi que l'enfant s'était montré bien courageux, lui qui était au contraire un vrai peureux. Comment ne pas tomber sous ce charme enfantin ? Il faillit frotter sa joue contre celle de l'enfant, mais il n'était pas gaga à ce point et il se contenta de passer sa main dans les mèches brunes et sourire avec une pointe de fierté. L'argenté grinça des dents face à son attitude et il aurait bien voulu la lui faire ravaler, mais il demanda plutôt :

« VOII ! Sur quoi tu lui as menti alors pour qu'il se méprenne sur toi ?! T'es qu'un connard d'égoïste qui déteste tout le monde ! Jamais un enfant te sauterait dans les bras volontairement ! »

« Détrompe-toi déchet, je n'ai fait que lui donner un téléphone et le lendemain il m'appelait comme ça. » Répondit-il d'un ton narquois, il ajouta même « T'es jaloux peut-être, déchet ? »

« VOIIII ! Plutôt crever que d'être jaloux d'un pédophile ! » Cria Squalo au grand damne des oreilles de Tsuna et des quelques domestiques qui circulaient dans le hall.

Xanxus grogna, seulement à moitié habitué aux sautes d'humeurs sonores de son ami. Toujours avec Tsuna dans les bras, le Vongola rallia le salon privé de ses appartements et s'affala dans le grand fauteuil au milieu de la pièce, entre deux canapés installés de chaque côté. Squalo s'installa dans l'un deux, tandis que Tsuna sautait des bras de son aîné, et courait vers la chambre de son grand frère. L'argenté regarda l'enfant disparaître derrière les portes de bois, puis il se tourna vers Xanxus et lui demanda abruptement :

« D'où il sort ce môme ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici putain ?! »

« Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ses parents ont été assassinés et que c'est mon vieux qui l'a ramené ici. Ça fait une semaine maintenant. »

« Et il va rester ici ? C'est pas dangereux pour lui ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est dangereux, il lui est même interdit de quitter la maison. »

« Alors pourquoi il ne le confie pas à quelqu'un de l'extérieur ? Même pour ton père, c'est trop cruel de mêler un gamin à la mafia. »

« Je te rappelle qu'on fait partit de ce monde depuis notre naissance, déchet ! »

« VOII ! Justement ! »

La discussion qui avait été jusque-là sérieuse et calme, se transforma rapidement en une dispute où les insultes fusaient des deux parties, avec des « déchets », « connard », « enfoirés » et autres joyeusetés. Heureusement, une porte grinça et le silence se fit brutalement. De l'autre côté de la pièce, une petite voix piailla avec un semblant d'autorité :

« C'est pas bien de dire des gros mots ! Si vous le refaites, vous devrez mettre deux euros dans la boite à gros mots ! »

Tsuna apparu à côté du seul fauteuil de la pièce, des cahiers plein les mains, avec une mine boudeuse sur son visage potelé. Sa voix autoritaire perdit à ce moment-là toute sa crédibilité et Squalo s'étrangla dans un rire qu'il voulut silencieux. Les joues du brun gonflèrent, lui donnant des airs de hamster. Xanxus, quant à lui, arriva à se retenir un peu mieux que l'argenté. Il souleva Tsuna pour l'installer sur ses genoux et prit les cahiers que lui tendait l'enfant, les feuilletant avec application et observant les progrès de Tsuna dans l'écriture de l'alphabet italien.

« C'est de mieux en mieux Tsuna, bravo. » Le félicita-t-il.

La grande main basanée passa dans les cheveux ébouriffés et un léger rire retentit dans la pièce, tandis qu'un grand sourire s'étalait sur le visage du jeune brun.

« Merci, Nii-sama ! »

« VOII ! Gamin ! Pourquoi t'appelle cet enfoi/ »

« Pas de gros mots ! » Le menaça Tsuna en le pointant du doigt, en pinçant les lèvres et en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi t'appelle Xanxus "Nii-sama" ? » Se reprit Squalo en grognant, sous l'œil amusé de l'autre adolescent.

« Bah, parce que c'est mon nouveau grand frère… »

« Ouais, mais pourquoi cette manière de le dire ?! » S'énerva l'argenté.

Tsuna pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas où était le problème, dans un premier temps, et pourquoi l'ami de son grand frère posait des questions aussi bêtes. Heureusement, la tête toute mignonne que faisait le brun, empêcha Squalo de se rendre compte que ce dernier le regardait comme une personne stupide, et qu'il n'était pas plongé dans une réflexion quelconque, comme il le croyait.

« Bah, parce que tout le monde l'appelle "Xanxus-sama", donc c'est "Nii-sama" ! » Répondit finalement Tsuna avec un grand sourire, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

Squalo fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répondre que Xanxus serait tout aussi heureux qu'il l'appelle autrement, tandis que celui-ci, justement, soupirait et laissait sa tête tomber dans sa paume : il avait déjà eu cette conversation avec Tsunayoshi, mais le brun avait beau être peureux, il était incroyablement têtu ! Quand il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important pour lui, il ne reculait pas, même devant plus fort que lui.

« Je changerai pas ! » Cria Tsuna, sa voix montant dans aigues. « Xanxus-nii-sama est mon héros, je ne l'appellerais pas autrement ! »

Toujours assis sur celui qu'il venait de nommer comme son héros, Tsuna s'était accroché à la chemise de Xanxus, à la recherche de réconfort. Qu'avait donc cette espèce de vieil homme à l'embêter ? Il ne faisait rien de mal, alors pourquoi voulait-on l'empêcher de montrer à son grand frère à quel point il le respectait et à quel point il était reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ? Les larmes menaçaient de pointer le bout de leurs gouttes quand de nouveau, une grande main vint ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà indisciplinés. Tsuna leva les yeux vers Xanxus et la main descendit sur sa joue pour essuyer les premières perles salées. Comme par magie, Tsuna retrouva le sourire et gratifia l'adolescent d'un câlin. Squalo, qui avait observé la scène, n'en revenait pas : Xanxus venait d'envouter le gamin, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! A moins que ce soit Tsuna qui ait charmé l'adolescent finalement...

« Ça va mieux maintenant ? » Demanda l'héritier Vongola à mi-voix.

Mais aucun piaillement joyeux, aucun rire, aucun sourire ne lui répondit. Il souleva légèrement la tête de l'enfant et découvrit avec stupéfaction et amusement, qu'il s'était endormi en moins de temps qu'il faut à Squalo pour hurler son fameux cri. Il rigola doucement, un sourire franc et doux étirant ses lèvres. Sa main vint automatiquement caresser tendrement le dos de l'enfant accroché à lui. Squalo se fit la réflexion qu'ainsi, Xanxus ressemblait plus à un père qu'à un grand frère.

**oOo**

Tsuna tournait frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche. Observant avec curiosité la foule qui l'entourait. Sa main libre tira une nouvelle fois sur les manches trop longues de son costume. Il y a quelques heures encore, il faisait une petite sieste sur Xanxus, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à une fête où seuls des adultes semblaient avoir été invités. Tsuna se serra un peu plus contre son grand frère dont il tenait la main. Cela faisait maintenant bien une heure que les adultes défilaient devant eux, serrant la main de Riccardo, les uns après les autres. Ils échangeaient des politesses et à chaque fois, des regards curieux se posaient sur _lui_, accroché au futur Terzo Vongola, un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux caramels qui ne ressemblait ni au Secondo, ni au futur Terzo. Tsuna ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place dans ces habits et dans cette foule. Il aurait bien fuit s'il en avait eu la possibilité.

Son calvaire avait commencé il y a quelques heures à peine : Riccardo avait fait irruption dans le salon de Xanxus et le bruit de la porte claquant contre le mur avait réveillé en sursaut le plus jeune. Xanxus avait alors commencé à crier sur son père des propos dont Tsuna, seulement à moitié réveillé, ne se souvenait plus. Cela avait eu un rapport avec la discrétion ou la politesse, il ne savait plus vraiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, le père et le fils s'étaient énervés l'un contre l'autre, chacun à sa manière, jusqu'à ce que Riccardo lâche la bombe, signe du commencement de son enfer ou plutôt de _leur_ enfer...

« J'étais venu voir si tu étais prêt, mais comme je m'en doutais, ce n'est pas le cas. » Gronda Riccardo avec suffisance.

« Préparer ? Me préparer pour quoi ? » Demanda suspicieusement son fils.

« Pour la fête de ce soir. Tu y participes. Et Tsuna aussi, cela me permettra de le présenter à nos partenaires, comme à nos ennemis, maintenant qu'il est officiellement mon fils adoptif. »

Xanxus s'étrangla dans sa colère, est ce que son père venait-il de le piéger ? En effet : normalement, il ne se prêtait jamais aux jeux mafieux de ces fêtes stupides où chacun exposait son pouvoir et son argent, sauf pour la grande fête du nouvel an. Mais en sachant que Tsuna y serait tiré de force, il ne pouvait pas laisser le petit brun au milieu de ses requins, qui traqueraient la moindre goutte de sang pour se jeter sur lui. Et son père le savait et venait de jouer de ça pour le forcer à venir. Et Xanxus, même en sachant cela, estimait ne pas avoir d'autre choix.

Cependant, alors que tout le monde s'activait pour préparer le voyage des deux maîtres Vongola et de Tsuna, un problème de taille fit son apparition : le voyageur supplémentaire n'avait pas de costume pour participer à cette fête et il ne pouvait décemment pas y participer en t-shirt, jean et baskets. Heureusement - et malheureusement pour Tsuna, qui avait cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il pourrait y échapper - Riccardo avait eu l'idée d'utiliser un vieux costume de Xanxus quand il était enfant. Bien sûr, il fallut réajuster un peu le costume car les manches couvrant entièrement ses mains ou le pantalon nécessitant un revers impressionnant n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de chic.

Le voyage avait été très stressant pour le brun qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais Xanxus était avec lui et il s'était accroché à lui, comme un petit chaton qui refuse de se mouiller. L'adolescent avait fait de son mieux pour le rassurer en lui racontant qu'ils allaient à une fête, et que tout se passerait très bien. Mais Riccardo semblait avoir troqué son âme paternelle contre celle sadique, car il rajouta qu'il devra se montrer sage, qu'aucun écart ne sera toléré et que s'il le voyait faire des bêtises, il aurait à faire à lui. Tsuna avait alors eu encore plus peur et il s'était réfugié contre Xanxus et ce dernier avait bien cru qu'il allait fondre en larmes. Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence le plus total, seul le ronronnement du moteur de la voiture se faisait entendre, berçant Tsuna qui s'endormit une fois de plus.

Et finalement, ils étaient arrivés et les rencontres avaient commencés, nous ramenant au moment présent et à l'enfer qu'ils vivaient tous les deux, lui et Xanxus, solidaires. Si pour l'adolescent, supporter les regards mauvais, curieux ou encore hautains d'autres adultes étaient on ne peut plus facile, les rumeurs murmurées et les charmes honteusement exposés des dames étaient nettement plus difficile à négliger et il en éprouvait une répugnance poignante. Chaque femme, qu'elle soit adolescente ou déjà adulte, essayait de fricoter avec lui, et les pères qui accompagnaient ces "démones", c'est ainsi qu'il les avait nommé, essayaient de le marier à telle ou telle jeune femme prête pour le mariage et pour tomber enceinte, sans jamais lui demander son avis. Heureusement, Riccardo se contentait de les saluer sans prêter attention à leurs propos et si jamais l'un d'eux essayait d'insister, le sourire du mafieux s'affaissait et son regard se faisait dur et tranchant.

Quant aux rumeurs, certaines langues vipères chuchotaient qu'au vu de l'attachement de Tsuna à l'héritier Vongola, le brun était sans aucun doute le fils qu'il avait eu avec une pauvre demoiselle ou une prostituée, selon les versions. Xanxus commençait à fulminer, et quand on commença à insulter son petit frère, il menaça d'exploser. Mais celui-ci, remarquant l'agitation de son grand frère préféré tira sur la grande main qui enveloppait la sienne et lui envoya un regard interrogateur. L'adolescent se calma presqu'immédiatement et se contenta dès lors de fusiller du regard, toutes les personnes qui osaient les regarder. Il était venu pour protéger Tsuna après tout, même si celui-ci ne semblait pas se rendre compte des messes basses qui se disaient à son sujet.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'imaginait Xanxus, le petit brun entendait tout parfaitement bien. Chaque regard malsain, il le sentait. Chaque mot acerbe, il l'entendait. Chaque rire moqueur, il l'ignorait. Pour fuir ce monde cruel dans lequel on essayer de le noyer, il s'était enfermé dans un bulle inébranlable et imperméable, qui le coupait du reste du monde. Il ne restait plus que lui, Xanxus et Riccardo, ainsi que ceux qui s'approchaient pour serrer la main de ce dernier, mais qui eux disparaissaient de sa bulle aussi rapidement qu'ils y entraient. Le reste du monde lui apparaissait de manière floue, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un aquarium et que lui était en dehors. C'est ainsi qu'il arrivait à garder un sourire sincère et enfantin.

Riccardo s'obligeait à sourire, se retenant de frapper certains des hommes qui venaient se vanter devant lui. La famille Vongola état encore jeune et même si le Primo l'avait élevée avec de nombreuses alliances, des hommes fidèles et loyaux et le pouvoir de la Dernière Volonté qu'il utilisait, beaucoup de boss les regardaient encore de haut et osaient venir les regarder comme des misérables insectes, que l'on pourrait facilement éradiquer. Et si la plupart des filles de mafieux étaient encore trop simplettes pour être calculatrices, leurs pères voyaient dans les propositions de mariage, non seulement un avantage d'obtenir la force des Vongola, mais surtout une provocation envers Riccardo - comme pour lui dire qu'il n'est pas capable de s'élever sans eux et leurs alliances.

Les dents serrées, Riccardo se tourna vers la nouvelle personne qui venait à sa rencontre. Aussitôt son visage se décrispa et un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Enfin un véritable ami venait à lui, il l'avait attendu depuis le début de la soirée. Le seul avec qui il se sentait à l'aise : Esteban Shimon, le boss actuel de la Shimon Famiglia. Tout comme les Vongolas, les Shimons sont une toute jeune famille et elles ont été créés ensembles : Giotto et Cozart étaient des amis proches. Le Secondo Shimon avait pris la succession trois ans après lui, mais ils étaient à leur tour vite devenus amis. Et comme lui, Esteban subissait une forte pression des familles plus âgées.

Riccardo fronça les sourcils le voyant arriver accompagné d'un tout jeune enfant. Il ne se souvenait pas que son ami ce soit enthousiasmer d'une possible grossesse de sa femme. Pourtant vu le personnage, tout le monde aurait dû être au courant avant même que son mari ne l'apprenne. Mais surtout, Esteban lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas amoureux de cette femme à qui on l'avait marié. Alors avoir un enfant avec elle... Riccardo posa un œil critique sur le gamin aux cheveux rouges qui accompagnait son père. Il croisa l'espace d'un instant son regard et il dut se rendre à l'évidence que l'enfant étaient bien un Shimon.

« Riccardo, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien et toi ? »

« Je n'en peux déjà plus. Xanxus, cela faisait longtemps, tes études se passent bien ? »

« Oui, merci de vous en préoccupez Secondo. » Xanxus tira un peu sur sa main « Allez Tsuna, salue-le. »

Et Esteban le vit, ce jeune garçon qui était le centre des sujets de la fête. Grâce à lui, tout le monde avait oublié son fils, qui fut pourtant un sujet animé lors des précédentes soirées. C'était un enfant comme les autres, un de ceux qu'on croise dans la rue et qui nous font sourire par leur innocence. Le genre d'enfant qui n'existe pas dans la mafia car c'est un monde trop cruel et malsain, qui corrompt tous ceux qui en font partie. Certes, chacun réagit différemment à ce monde, comme son fils qui s'est refermé au monde extérieur, ou Xanxus qui s'est forgé un caractère rebelle et résistant. Mais personne n'arrive à garder naturellement un sourire sincère en toutes circonstances. Les yeux caramels se posèrent sur lui et Esteban crut avoir rencontré un ange, à qui il ne pouvait rien cacher et qui l'acceptait quand même.

« _Buonasera signore_, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer »

Esteban répondit tout aussi poliment et approcha son propre fils vers l'autre enfant.

« Je te présente Enma, mon fils. »

Riccardo haussa un sourcil mais ne pipa mot, regardant plutôt le fils de son ami qui semblait intimidé par la moindre chose et par la moindre personne, tout le contraire de son père. Xanxus fronça les sourcils quand Tsuna lui lâcha la main et s'approcha du petit roux. Il attrapa les mains de l'enfant les serrant doucement. Pour Esteban, un miracle se produit quand Enma releva la tête pour regarder Tsuna, dévoilant un visage couvert de pansements et rougissant, ainsi qu'un regard timide à travers des yeux rouges sang.

« _Ciao_ Enma, je m'appelle Tsuna ! » Se présenta le brun avec un grand sourire.

« _Ciao _Tsuna... »

Et un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du roux, d'abord tremblant et timide qui s'affirma de plus en plus au fil des secondes, jusqu'à exprimer une joie immense. Esteban en fut bouleversé : cela faisait tellement longtemps que le roux n'avait pas souris comme ça... ! Il avait bien fait de l'emmener avec lui cette fois encore. S'il avait su que cet enfant serait la clé du changement de son fils, il serait allé le chercher bien plus tôt, à l'autre bout du monde si nécessaire ! Il se pencha vers les enfants :

« Vous devriez aller jouer et faire connaissance. »

Tsuna se tourna vers Xanxus qui acquiesça à contrecœur et avec un sourire faisant le tour de son visage, il courut vers la table du buffet en tirant Enma derrière lui et ils disparurent sous la table, cachée par la nappe. Riccardo grogna quelque chose sur le fait qu'il était le père et que ce n'était pas Xanxus. Ce à quoi l'adolescent rétorqua que lui n'était pas un connard sans cœur. Même si Tsuna aurait pu se sentir concerné, il était bien trop occupé à faire connaissance avec l'autre enfant. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, comme leur maladresse ou leur timidité. Mais surtout, ils se découvrirent une passion partagée pour les bêtises ! Et très rapidement, les deux enfants devinrent de très bons amis. Ils eurent l'idée de planifier une exploration approfondie de la propriété et ils allaient exécuter ce plan quand la nappe se souleva et une jeune fille de cinq ans se glissa à son tour sous la table.

« Uni-chan ? » Glapit Enma en reconnaissant sa cadette aux cheveux verts.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions qu'une autre tête, cette fois une tête toute blanche se faufila à son tour sous la nappe et Tsuna n'eut pas besoin de demander l'identité du nouveau venu de neuf ans qui venait de les rejoindre, que déjà Enma piaillait son nom :

« Byakuran ?! »

Tsuna observa les deux enfants avec un léger sourire, malgré leur jeune âge, ils semblaient bien plus calculateurs qu'Enma, et Tsuna n'était pas forcément à l'aise avec ce genre de personnes, surtout quand il s'agissait d'enfants - comment peut-on déjà être corrompu par le monde adulte aussi jeune ? Il aurait préféré rester seulement avec Enma. Surtout quand Byakuran ouvrit la bouche :

« C'est qui ce freluquet ? »

« Le fils de Riccardo. » Lui répondit Enma.

« Vongola ? C'est une blague ? C'est qu'un nabot » Se moqua Byakuran.

« Je ne suis pas petit ! » S'insurgea Tsuna, tout sentiment de malaise évanoui.

« Ah ouais ? »

« C'est vrai ! »

« Voyons ça alors ! »

Byakuran attrapa le bras de Tsuna et le tira à lui. Il le prit contre lui et étendit ses jambes pour faire la comparaison avec celles du petit brun. Il ricana vainqueur :

« Tu vois t'es un microbe ! » Il posa son menton sur la tête de sa victime et s'exclama « Oh ! C'est tout doux ! On dirait une peluche ! »

Il serra Tsuna contre lui, frottant son visage dans les mèches soyeuses brunes. Et le pauvre martyr eut beau se débattre, il ne réussit pas à se libérer de cette poigne de fer. Uni s'amusa elle aussi à caresser les cheveux très doux de l'autre enfant et à toucher les joues boudeuses de Tsuna. Enma mit un peu plus de temps, mais lui aussi s'amusa à ce nouveau divertissement, sous les piaillements indignés de leur jouet. Mais ce dernier avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et avait appris la technique pour se défaire des câlins indésirables ! Il attrapa les bras de Byakuran et s'y accrocha bien avant de soudainement donner un bon coup de tête dans le menton de son ravisseur.

Celui-ci n'avait rien vu venir et lâcha Tsuna pour tenir son menton endolori. Le brun profita de cet instant pour se remettre sur ses genoux et ramper hors de sous la table. Il bondit aussitôt sur ces pieds, surprenant quelques adultes qui discutaient à côté. Et il courut rapidement vers son grand frère en entendant les adultes jurer une fois de plus, signe que Byakuran le poursuivait. Xanxus le regarda arrivé avec inquiétude - quelque chose était arrivé à son adorable petit frère ? - mais il fut soulagé de ne voir que Byakuran lui courant après.

Il était prêt à tout pour Tsuna : aller le sauver des griffes de n'importe quel monstre, le cacher lors de ces parties de cache-cache – et c'était, croyez-le ou non très dur pour lui de ne pas câliner l'enfant lorsqu'il avait sa bouille sérieuse encore plus mignonne que sa bouille boudeuse – le défendre contre vents et marées, résoudre le moindre de ses problèmes et répondre au moindre de ses caprices. Mais il y avait tout de même une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire : ressusciter un mort ou effacer la mémoire de Tsuna. Mais son problème n'était dû qu'à un jeu d'enfant, il pouvait facilement se dresser entre l'héritier de la famille Gesso et son petit frère.

C'est ainsi que, lorsque Byakuran arriva à leur hauteur, ce dernier leva les yeux un instant vers Xanxus qui le fixait de son regard le plus froid. Accroché à lui et à moitié caché derrière ses jambes, Tsuna fixait lui-aussi Byakuran avec suspicion et appréhension. Le blandin le trouva à ce moment tout aussi charmant que Xanxus – non sans rigoler, sa mine toute contrite était à croquer ! Il aurait bien voulu se jeter sur lui pour le serrer bien fort, mais le danger constant que représentait l'héritier Vongola n'était pas vraiment négligeable.

« Bon… D'accord, j'admets que tu es plus fort que tu ne le parais ! » Déclara Byakuran à l'attention du brun.

Après tout, arriver à se mettre Xanxus Vongola dans la poche n'était pas chose facile : un simple humain aurait été incapable de réussir un tel exploit ! Et il pensait qu'en admettant ceci, le brunet reviendrait vers lui avec fierté et il pourrait se donner à cœur joie pour le cajoler. Mais tout au contraire, Tsuna se serra un peu plus contre son héros, plissant les yeux :

« T'es bizarre… ! » Murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour que ses deux aînés l'entendent.

« Mais non, je t'adore ! » Le contredit le tout jeune mafieux « Tu es marrant à taquiner ! » Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire presqu'innocent.

Tsuna sentit un frisson remonter tout le long de son dos et ses mains se crispèrent plus fort sur le pantalon de son grand frère, tandis que celui-ci fusillait du regard cet importun : seul lui était autorisé à taquiner Tsuna, c'était son petit frère après tout. De nouveau un frisson le parcouru et le brun préféra s'éloigner aussi de son frère, pour se réfugier plutôt dans les bras d'Enma qui venait de les rejoindre, Uni sur ses talons.

Le pauvre roux ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa quand il reçut Tsuna dans les bras, frottant le dos tremblant de son nouvel ami. Il l'entendit marmonner des choses à propos de la méchanceté de Byakuran et de Xanxus, mais il haussa les épaules et conduit plutôt l'enfant jusqu'à une table pour manger un peu, laissant l'adolescent et le blandin s'assassiner du regard, sans même cligner des yeux !

_**A suivre…**_

**°0o0°**

Et voilà… Tout est dit au début en faites : Xanxus est passé de héros à héros pédophile surprotecteur jaloux d'enfants de six à neuf ans ! XD Oui, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et puis, c'est tellement réaliste : quand on a un petit frère aussi mignon, on ne veut pas partager, c'est humain ) Sinon j'espère que vous avez bien aimé Byakuran ! Il est un peu déjanter, mais ça ne change pas de d'habitude finalement !

N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous avez des doutes ou des impressions perturbantes ou pas.

Laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis )

Prochain chapitre : _« Pendant l'instant où leurs yeux se croisèrent, Riccardo sentit un frisson déplaisant remonter dans son dos. Un de ceux qui vous glace le sang sans savoir pourquoi... Les deux lacs caramels dans lesquels le mafieux avait plongé, étaient trop matures, trop calmes et semblaient avoir vu déjà trop d'horreur pour que ce soit vrai, pas à cet âge... ! »_

Une idée de l'identité de ses yeux ? Etant donné que j'ai introduit pas mal de marmots dans ce chapitre, c'était le moment idéal pour vous poser cette question piège !

**PS :** Concernant les autres fictions en cours, elles ne sont pas abandonnées, mais j'ai besoin d'écrire sur les idées que j'ai en ce moment par qu'en ce moment, c'est le bouchon dans le périphérique de mes idées.


	5. Chapitre 04 : Overdose de Bonbons

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages de Reborn sont à Akira Amano, mais je pense qu'il ne savait pas à quel point ses personnages allaient être martyrisés !

**Rating**** :** K+ (ouah ça a augmenté) pour insinuation d'une relation bruyante lol

**Genre**** :** Semi-Univers Alternative / Romance / Humour / Mafia

**Pairing**** :** A découvrir ) Mais il y en aura pleins !

**Note de début**** :** Alors, alors,

Ne vous laissez pas attendrir par ce titre enfantin, car des choses terribles vont se passer dans ce chapitre… Notamment des pauvres vases qui vont finir en petits morceaux, bouh pauvres vases ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre sinon, bien sûr vous aurez sûrement pleins de questions après, mais je ne pourrais malheureusement pas répondre à certaines d'entre elles x) Mais n'hésitez pas à les poser, je ferais de mon mieux !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Alycia Panther** : Xanxus a 14 ans et demi et Tsuna, 6 ans et demi ) _(je ferais un récapitulatif des âges de tous les personnages au prochain chapitre, parce que ça commence à faire beaucoup et que vous devez être un peu perdu !)_

**Makubex** & **Ascella Black** : Malheureusement, pas de AllxTsuna ici, d'ailleurs je tiens à préciser que dans ma fic, ce n'est pas parce que Tsuna se fait des amis, que forcément ces derniers l'aimeront d'amour xD L'amitié ça existe aussi mes pépères ! Il n'y aura donc pas une tonne de prétendants.

Au passage, merci à ceux qui lisent mes chapitres et qui les aiment ) Notamment à ceux qui laissent des reviews _(__**DragonneYukkin**__, __**Reima-chan**__ ou encore __**Ascella Black**__ et __**Keiyner**__ qui sont pour l'instant dans mes petits papiers pour avoir mis déjà plus d'une review *il en faut peu pour être heureux !*)_, j'adore vous faire plaisir chers lecteurs ! _*milles bisous de remerciements !*_

_(Merci à _**Hebihime**_ qui corrige cette fic et vous permet de retrouver les quelques mots que j'ai oublié en cours de chemin xD)_

**Chapitre IV : Overdose de Bonbons**

Riccardo jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de son bureau. Celle-ci était légèrement entrebâillée et un regard avisé aurait tout de suite remarqué l'œil caramel qui observait le bureau à travers la mince ouverture, ainsi que les cheveux bruns en pagaille qui trônaient sur une tête à la frimousse joyeuse. Il soupira doucement et replongea dans ses papiers. Il savait parfaitement ce que lui voulait Tsuna, mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure et attendre sur le pas de son bureau n'allait pas faire avancer les aiguilles plus rapidement. Il allait devoir apprendre la patience. Il se demanda cependant pendant un instant ce que faisaient les deux gardes constamment postés devant sa porte…

Comme l'avait deviné le Secondo, l'enfant qui l'observait en cachette n'était autre que Tsunayoshi. Il avait passé toute la matinée dans le hall du manoir et les bonnes, excédées, lui avaient demandé de partir, n'en pouvant plus de le voir fixer la porte avec autant d'insistance et leur demander constamment l'heure. Il était donc venu espionner Riccardo, car il savait de sources sûres que ce dernier viendrait accueillir les Shimon lui-même. En effet, Esteban et Riccardo avaient conclu lors de la dernière soirée, qu'Enma viendrait jouer cet après-midi au manoir Vongola, en voyant à quel point leurs deux fils semblaient bien s'entendre. En apprenant cela, Tsuna avait explosé de joie et il attendait depuis deux jours maintenant l'arrivée du roux.

Alors, quand il fut chassé du hall, il rallia le bureau de Riccardo. Il avait vu les gardes en poste devant la porte et pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il opta pour une technique ninja que son père lui avait enseigné… Il rampa sur le sol jusqu'à la porte, passant devant les deux hommes en costard. Ces deux-là ne firent pas long feu, car ils s'étouffèrent dans leur salive en voyant le fils adoptif de leur patron ramper pour tenter d'être discret – ce qui, soyons honnête, eu l'effet inverse ! Ils le trouvèrent merveilleusement mignon et ayant toute de même honte d'avoir ce genre de pensées – ils n'étaient pas des pédophiles comme Xanxus – ils rougirent de honte, en détournant le regard.

Mais le coup de grâce fut ce moment où, dans toute sa maladresse, en essayant de se redresser, Tsuna se cogna la tête contre la porte fermée. Ils se précipitèrent tous deux vers l'enfant qui se tenait le front les larmes aux yeux. Ils s'inquiétèrent exagérément de sa santé, croyant qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer à tout moment, mais l'enfant les regarda renfrogné en chuchota :

« Maieuh ! Je suis caché, vous pouvez pas me voir ! »

Et tout le monde sait que l'air fâché de Tsuna est en réalité sa bouille la plus adorable. C'est ainsi que les deux hommes durent rapidement quitter leur poste pour se rendre à l'infirmerie : ils avaient tous deux un furieux saignement de nez dont ils devaient s'occuper...

De très longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, la grande aiguille de l'horloge du couloir semblant même prendre un grand plaisir à avancer lentement. Tsuna la fusillait de temps en temps du regard, pensant peut-être qu'elle irait ainsi plus rapidement, mais il s'ennuya rapidement à attendre devant le bureau de Riccardo. En plus, ni son Nii-sama, ni son ami aux cheveux blancs n'étaient là pour jouer avec lui ! Et les autres adultes du manoir refusaient toujours de s'amuser en sa compagnie... Si seulement il savait ! C'était justement à cause de son grand frère que les hommes de mains de Riccardo n'osaient pas accepter ses invitations : Xanxus les avait menacé de les envoyer brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer s'ils l'approchaient de trop près.

Finalement Tsuna s'installa contre la porte de bois finement ornée de filaments dorés et du symbole des Vongolas. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui, croisant ses bras sur ses genoux et enfouissant ses bras dedans. L'obscurité de son cocon lui fit beaucoup de bien mais il refusa de s'endormir, même s'il en avait besoin : hier il avait fait un cauchemar qui l'avait bouleversé et il n'avait pas pu se rendormir. Et il avait l'impression que ce mauvais rêve le poursuivait encore cet après-midi. Tsuna avait même évité Xanxus ce matin car il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il demeura assis pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Riccardo, inquiet de ne plus voir Tsuna au seuil de son bureau, se lève et ouvre la porte. Il crut que l'enfant s'était endormi et pensa à appeler quelqu'un pour le coucher dans un lit, mais quand il toucha l'épaule du garçon celui-ci tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, ses yeux grands ouverts.

Un éclat de joie s'illumina en un instant dans ses yeux caramels quand il pensa que la présence de Riccardo avait un lien avec l'arrivée de son ami. Cependant l'adulte soupira et prit Tsuna dans ses bras avant de retourner à son bureau. Riccardo, comme tous les autres trouvait, lui aussi que Tsuna était un enfant adorable. Mais son manque d'implication dans l'éducation de Xanxus et le caractère borné de ce dernier n'aidait pas l'homme dans le choix de l'attitude qu'il devait adopter. Se montrer strict avec lui ou bien agir comme il aurait voulu le faire avec Xanxus s'il en avait eu la possibilité ? Tsuna ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait : pourquoi son tuteur le prenait-il dans ses bras ? Etait-il dans un de ces bonnes humeurs qui le rendaient gentil ? Le pauvre enfant ne savait plus où donner de la tête : une fois l'homme était aussi gentil que son grand frère et la fois suivante il se montrait dur et même cruel sans motifs apparents. Et Tsuna ne savait même pas si c'était de sa faute ou si c'était quelque chose à laquelle il pourrait essayer de remédier.

« Tu ne dois pas dormir par terre Tsunayoshi, tu pourrais attraper froid. »

« Pardon. »

Riccardo passa sa main libre dans la joyeuse chevelure de l'enfant. Lui aussi ne savait plus où donner de la tête : Xanxus avait été trop gâté par sa mère et son héritage lui est monté à la tête et l'avait rendu arrogant, même si depuis l'arrivée de Tsuna, il s'était anormalement attendri et assagi. Et il ne voulait pas répéter la même erreur qu'avec son fils. Mais il devait aussi se rendre à l'évidence, Tsuna n'avait pas été élevé dans cet état d'esprit. Et si la perte de ses parents l'avait rendu sensible et pleurnichard, il n'était certainement pas capricieux - dans le mauvais sens du terme - et encore moins méprisant. L'enfant ne réclamait rien, à part peut-être son grand frère adoré, il ne faisait aucune bêtise, savait s'occuper calmement et seul.

Il aurait presque pu passer pour l'enfant parfait et Riccardo se demandait quel mauvais tour ou quelle mauvaise surprise il réservait, car l'enfant parfait n'existe pas ! Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Tsuna s'était endormi contre lui et ses mains s'étaient accrochées à sa chemise. Riccardo avait inconsciemment resserré sa prise sur le petit corps pour l'empêcher de tomber et il l'avait logé plus confortablement contre lui. D'une main il signait ses papiers et les triait en colonnes sur son bureau : à gauche, à droite, à gauche, à gauche, au milieu, à droite, à droite, encore à droite, enfin à gauche, au milieu, impossible à classer ? Hop une nouvelle pile. De temps en temps, son nez s'enfouissait dans quelques mèches folles brunes et s'imprégnait de l'odeur de shampoing, comme on le ferait avec un petit chat. Cela le calmait et lui redonnait du courage pour la suite du travail.

**oOo**

Au bout d'un long moment, il releva sans raison la tête et un regard vers l'horloge de son bureau lui indiqua que les Shimon allaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Il se fit la réflexion que finalement Tsuna avait été très calme. Un sourire commença à pointer sur son visage, pour rapidement s'effondrer et laisser place à un froncement de sourcils : il ne s'était pas arrêté de travailler à cause d'une petite fatigue passagère ou d'un besoin de se dénouer la nuque. Tsuna avait dû raffermir sa prise sur son vêtement et il l'avait senti mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il observa soucieux le visage crispé de celui-ci qu'il considérait presque comme son enfant. Un gémissement permit à la peur de se loger dans son cœur.

Il ramena Tsuna encore plus près de lui et essuya doucement la sueur qui coulait de son front et mouillait sa chemise - s'en était-il seulement rendu compte ? - et il embrassa doucement le front de l'enfant, caché derrière des mèches collées à ses tempes. Riccardo n'avait même pas pensé avant d'agir, c'était un geste qu'il avait toujours voulu faire avec Xanxus dès la première fois où il l'avait vu bébé et avec chaque photos qu'il recevait. Malheureusement son fils avait grandi bien trop vite et il n'avait pas été assez présent. Mais surtout, il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il pourrait souhaiter chérir un autre enfant. Peut-être déversait-il toute la fibre paternelle, qui s'était intensifiée depuis la naissance de Xanxus, sur Tsuna qui était d'un âge qu'il n'avait pas connu avec son propre fils.

Un nouveau gémissement et en réponse, un autre baiser sur le front. Il ne s'étonna pas une nouvelle fois de son geste. Il tenta plutôt de le tirer du sommeil en le berçant légèrement et en lui chuchotant des paroles à l'oreille. Riccardo ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait, sortant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, espérant juste que cela faciliterait l'apaisement de Tsunayoshi, si ça ne l'aidait pas à se réveiller. Il se risqua à l'appeler quand il vit que rien n'avait d'effet et que son cauchemar ne semblait pas s'adoucir et même empirer. Il le secoua même l'épaule et ce fut ça qui le ramena dans le monde de la conscience.

Pendant l'instant où leurs yeux se croisèrent, Riccardo sentit un frisson déplaisant remonter dans son dos. Un de ceux qui vous glace le sang sans savoir pourquoi... Les deux lacs caramels dans lesquels le mafieux avait plongé, étaient trop matures, trop calmes et semblaient avoir vu déjà trop d'horreur pour que ce soit vrai, pas à cet âge... ! Mais une main rompit l'échange et Tsunayoshi se frotta les yeux pour chasser les restes de cauchemar. Et quand il leva de nouveau la tête vers Riccardo, ce regard profond et malheureux avait disparu, comme un mauvais rêve. Il se demanda même s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé et préféra l'oublier.

« Tsunayoshi, Enma va bientôt arriver. On devrait y aller. »

Le petit brun se redressa brusquement, plus que réveillé. Apparemment sa petite sieste, même mouvementée, l'avait remonté à bloc, il avait l'air prêt à gravir toutes les montagnes du monde. Il sauta des genoux de son tuteur et courut vers la porte du bureau. Riccardo qui pensait le voir filer d'une traite, sourit avec amusement quand il vit Tsuna s'arrêter à la porte et trépigner d'impatience. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, il lui offrit sa main que l'enfant saisit et ils firent le chemin jusqu'au hall dans le calme. Riccardo freinait Tsunayoshi qui aurait bien voulu courir. Mais l'homme faisait exprès de ralentir à chaque fois que son protégé essayait d'accélérer. Finalement, ils croisèrent une domestique qui venait leur annoncer l'arrivée des Shimons. Le petit brun lâcha immédiatement la main de l'adulte et fonça à travers les couloirs, bousculant la pauvre femme dans sa précipitation.

Enma n'eut pas le temps de voir son ami lui sauter dans les bras, qu'il était déjà étalé par terre, Tsuna allongé à côté de lui, lui offrant un sourire qui était si éblouissant qu'il aurait pu être un petit soleil. Le roux sourit lui aussi et ils rigolèrent en cœur. Les deux adultes les regardèrent rire par terre, comme deux enfants, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Esteban n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de venir au manoir Vongola. Son fils avait été si impatient de revoir son ami, et cette fois sans Uni et Byakuran pour les déranger, qu'il s'était levé à l'aube le matin même et qu'hier soir, il avait même tenté de les faire partir plus tôt. Il avait presqu'hésité à accéder à sa demande et puis il avait fini par lui dire que la soirée pyjama serait un autre jour. Maintenant que Tsuna était en Italie, il n'allait pas s'envoler et ils pourraient passer des après-midi et même des journées ensemble, pour leur plus grand plaisir.

**oOo**

Rapidement les enfants partirent en exploration, Tsunayoshi guidant Enma à travers les longs couloirs du manoir. Cet après-midi, Riccardo reçu de nombreuses visites des domestiques qui lui rapportaient telle ou telle bêtise des deux enfants. Et si le mafieux préféra en rire, Tsunayoshi était bien un enfant comme les autres, les femmes de ménages n'en pouvaient plus... Des lits avaient été défaits, des seaux d'eau avaient été renversés, un ou deux vases s'étaient cassés et plusieurs affaires avaient disparu. Et elles revenaient une fois de plus pour lui dire que des gâteaux avaient disparu de la cuisine. Mais ce qu'elles ne savaient pas c'est que cette fois-ci les cuisiniers étaient de mèches et que Riccardo avait eu le droit à une partie du butin des deux enfants.

Et tandis que les femmes de chambres hurlaient à s'en arracher les cheveux en découvrant plusieurs carreaux d'une même fenêtre cassés, les deux enfants s'étaient réfugiés dans leur base secrète. Elle trônait au centre de la chambre de Tsuna et était faite de draps accrochés au lustre. Des meubles et des piles de livres retenaient les draps pour en écarter les pans. La lumière du lustre avait été tamisée par celui qui les avait aidés à installer leur base secrète. L'adulte, un homme de main de Riccardo, avait eu l'immense honneur de pénétrer dans la base une fois sa construction terminée mais il avait rapidement dû les laisser pour retourner à son travail. Enma et Tsuna s'étaient alors amusés de longues heures, s'inventant des histoires farfelues, comme la fois où Tsuna le dragon dut aller libérer Enma le prince d'une affreuse princesse qui voulait être sa femme, où quand ils se transformèrent en tigres magiques pour courir dans les nuages. Inutile de dire que toute personne qui entrait dans cette pièce devenait un terrible ennemi dangereux à vaincre.

C'est ainsi que Squalo faillit perdre un œil en rentrant de l'école avec Xanxus. Enma s'était attaqué à lui avec une vulgaire peluche en le traitant d' « affreuse princesse poisson ». Et si son œil s'en était tiré, sa virilité en avait pris un coup. Xanxus se transforma en roi des tigres magiques et il fut heureux de ne pas être arrivé à un moment où les enfants étaient des princesses : il n'aurait pas pu dire non à Tsuna s'il lui avait demandé d'être leur reine... Mais il s'étonna tout de même de l'attitude enjouée et expressive d'Enma alors que du peu qu'il en avait vu, il semblait être un enfant timide et renfermé. Pourtant il courait dans tous les sens en suivant Tsuna, l'accompagnant dans ses bêtises d'enfant, et même si tous les deux tombaient souvent, ils se relevaient toujours avec le sourire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Etait-ce un pouvoir de Tsunayoshi, ou bien la proximité d'un autre enfant avait suffit ? Il pencherait presque pour la première hypothèse puisqu'il lui aussi avait été sauvé par le petit brun en quelque sorte : son apparition auprès de lui l'avait radouci et il avait pu s'ouvrir un peu plus à ceux qui l'entouraient et qui méritaient son attention, notamment Squalo.

« Bon Tsuna, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je dois aller m'entrainer. On se revoit au repas, d'accord ? »

« Oui, ne te surmène pas trop Nii-sama. »

Sur les innocentes recommandations de son adorable petit frère, les deux adolescents les laissèrent continuer jouer seuls. Et Enma et Tsuna jouèrent jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Obligé de rester calme, le petit brun parla à mi-voix des amis qu'il avait laissé au Japon, son Kyo-chan si fort qu'il ne perdait jamais une bagarre et si gentil qu'il nourrissait toujours les animaux abandonnés dans la rue. Et puis il y avait Ta-chan, son second meilleur ami, qui adorait jouer au baseball, à trois ou à dix, peu lui importait, et qui rigolait toujours pour un rien. Il lui parla des souvenirs qu'il avait avec eux et combien ils lui manquaient. Enma lui parla d'Uni qui était comme une petite sœur pour lui, il avait quasiment grandi avec elle et malgré sa douceur, il savait qu'elle avait déjà l'étoffe d'un grand chef : elle était juste mais tolérante. Byakuran fut un sujet plus délicat car Tsuna frissonnait encore en repensant à la manière dont il avait été traité, mais il apprit que le blandin était fils unique et qu'il avait eu très peu d'amis de son âge et qu'Uni fut la première personne avec laquelle il s'est entendu. Le brun se promit alors de faire des efforts avec lui pour se montrer plus gentil, même s'il essayait encore de lui faire des câlins et de le traiter de microbe !

Enma et Tsuna se déballèrent leurs vies comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Mais d'un commun accord, qui pourtant n'avait pas été énoncé à haute voix, Enma évitait de poser des questions sur les parents de son ami, tandis que ce dernier ne pipait mot sur sa mère qu'il n'avait toujours pas rencontré. Peut-être en discuteraient-ils un jour, mais pour chacun, la douleur était encore trop vive pour qu'ils l'exposent à un autre. Tsuna n'avait plus parlé de ses parents depuis leurs morts, même à Kyoya, et il savait au fond de lui que ce ne sera qu'au moment où il aura fini son deuil qu'il pourra de nouveau parler d'eux avec le sourire. Le petit roux n'osait pas gâcher l'image que Tsuna devait avoir de la famille parfaite, car la sienne n'était que des morceaux vulgairement recollés : sa mère n'était pas la vraie femme de son père, il n'était qu'un bâtard comme aimait le dire sa belle-mère. Et s'il avait été accepté comme un possible héritier, c'était uniquement car son père n'avait pas encore eu d'enfants avec sa femme. Il faut dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas non plus et il doutait avoir la chance de devenir grand-frère. Pour ça, il enviait beaucoup Tsuna qui avait trouvé dans la personne de Xanxus un grand-frère sur lequel il pourrait compter. Et le brun de son côté, l'enviait de toujours avoir son père à ses côtés, il aurait lui-même sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour retrouver sa mère ou même son père…

Au bout d'un temps, la vague de mélancolie et de tristesse qui s'était emparée de la pièce fut chassée à grands renforts de bruits d'explosions. Les deux enfants sursautèrent et d'un même homme ils se ruèrent vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Leurs petites bouilles se collaient aux vitres pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Mais alors qu'Enma pensait « attaque ennemi », Tsuna imaginait « jeu ». Et quand un long jet de flamme scinda le paysage en deux, les yeux de Tsuna pétillèrent de joie et Enma, bien malgré lui, s'émerveilla du spectacle. Il se rendit à peine compte de la main de Tsuna dans la sienne, qui l'arracha à la vision captivante.

« Tsuna ?! » S'écria Enma sous la surprise. « Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Bah voir ce que c'était. »

« Non c'est trop dangereux ! Ça pourrait être des gens qui attaquent le manoir ! » Le roux essaya de le retenir ou au mieux de le ralentir.

« Pourquoi on voudrait attaquer Riccardo-san et Nii-sama ? »

« ... »

Enma ne savait pas s'il pouvait répondre à ce genre de questions, car si son ami ne le savait pas lui-même cela signifiait qu'il ne savait rien du tout... Ce qui était, à son avis, très imprudent dans l'intérêt de Tsuna. Cependant quelqu'un allait bien devoir lui dire, cela lui évitera peut-être un jour de mourir à cause de son ignorance. Il força l'autre à s'arrêter et le tourna vers lui pour lui faire face.

« Et bien... Si on attaque Riccardo-san et Xanxus-san c'est... C'est parce que ce sont des... Des mafieux... » Sa voix s'était fait de plus en plus faible et il avait peur que Tsuna n'ait finalement pas entendu le dernier mot.

« Je sais ça. » Déclara le brun avec une assurance qui surprit son ami. « Mais les Vongolas sont super forts non ? Donc il y a que des idiots pour s'en prendre à eux. Et les idiots ne sont jamais dangereux. »

« ... Comment... ? » Demanda simplement Enma.

Un silence accueillit sa question. Tsuna se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à retrouver l'équilibre. Comme si cette question le mettait sur un fil au-dessus du vide et qu'il ne voulait même pas s'y aventurer. Il était mal à l'aise et Enma regretta presque de lui avoir demandé. Cela prit un peu de temps à Tsuna pour chasser son trouble et il osa avancer dans le vide :

« C'est mon Papa… Il disait tout le temps ça, avant… » Et Enma déplora encore plus d'avoir posé la question. « Il… Il disait qu'il était un mafieux lui-aussi et il me parlait tout le temps des Vongolas, comment ils étaient forts et que personne ne pourrait leur faire de mal… Et Maman… Elle se fâchait parce que elle ne voulait pas que je sache tout ça, mais Papa il disait que c'était important… Et que… Et que… Peu importe leurs efforts, moi aussi j'y entrerais un jour… »

Le fil de son discours était tranché par quelques reniflements bruyants et par des sanglots silencieux. Le roux comprenait mieux pourquoi Tsuna était aussi confiant et comment il savait la vérité, mais il s'en voulait terriblement d'en avoir parlé, de lui avoir fait se souvenir de telles choses qui le faisaient pleurer. Hésitant, Enma prit son ami dans ses bras, frottant son dos pour tenter de faire partir les larmes. Le brun apprécia l'intention et le remercia avant de sourire doucement et de lui proposer de descendre, puisqu'il l'avait convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de danger, surtout avec son fantastique Nii-sama dans les parages !

Ce fut comme si cette petite crise de larmes n'avait jamais existé et autant Enma que Tsuna, ne voulut y repenser, ils préféraient tout deux l'oublier et passer outre. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers et le roux constata qu'effectivement, les domestiques ne semblaient pas plus agités qu'à l'accoutumé, comme si le vacarme de fond était normal. Suivant le bruit, ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière cours du manoir et entrouvrirent la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Enma jeta un coup d'œil par l'ouverture, à genoux par terre, tandis que Tsuna faisait de même, en restant debout. Le spectacle qui se jouait sous leurs yeux leur coupa le souffle !

A quelques mètres d'eux, Xanxus et Squalo effectuaient une magnifique danse mortelle. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se battait à l'aide de pistolets tirant des jets de flammes extrêmement puissants, tandis que son comparse jouait de son épée pour contrer une partie de ses attaques et l'assaillir au corps à corps. Xanxus bloquait la plupart de ces contres avec l'un de ses deux pistolets, et répliquait avec l'autre. Tsuna était tout particulièrement fasciné par la flamme rouge cramoisie qui s'échappait de ses mains et par celle qui flamboyait fièrement sur son front. Le combat continuait, toujours plus violent et plus destructeur : nombre des protections alentours étaient parties en fumés, tranchées ou complètement détruites. Mais les deux dévastateurs ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte car ils continuaient, inlassablement.

Soudain, ils se reculèrent dans un même mouvement et la flamme qui brûlait sur le front de Xanxus s'éteignit, comme si on avait versé de l'eau dessus. Ils les virent faire une pause pour reprendre un peu de forces et des domestiques leur apportèrent à boire et de quoi se sustenter. Sentir l'odeur des petits gâteaux fumant et sortant tout juste du four, leur mirent l'eau à la bouche et les deux enfants se faufilèrent habilement jusqu'aux cuisines. Il s'agissait là de leur deuxième vol déjà, mais si pour le premier les cuisiniers s'étaient montrés conciliants, ce n'était pas sûr que ce soit le cas une deuxième fois. Ils décidèrent donc de mettre un plan en place : l'un faisait diversion et l'autre s'emparait des gâteaux, simple et efficace ! Beaucoup plus maladroit que Tsuna, Enma fut désigné par son coéquipier pour faire diversion, peu importe le moyen tant que cela captivait leur attention. Et le petit roux remplit le rôle à merveille sans vraiment le vouloir : en entrant dans la cuisine, il trébucha, tenta de se rattraper, mais les casseroles et les marmites vides, auxquelles il avait voulu se raccrocher, n'étaient pas le meilleur support dont il pouvait rêver. Il tomba alors tête la première contre le sol, emportant les ustensiles avec lui dans un immense fracas.

Les cuisiniers se précipitèrent vers l'enfant pour le sortir de sous la montagne de ferrailles et d'aluminium qui l'avait enterré, tandis que le brun en profitait pour subtiliser quelques gâteaux. Il honora le sacrifice d'Enma et quand celui-ci revint, avec quelques trois ou quatre pansements en plus, il lui offrit une plus grosse part du butin _« pour tous les risques que tu as pris »_. Une fois qu'il ne resta plus une miette du goûter, ils retournèrent à leur poste d'observation, aussi silencieux que des souris et persuadés que personne ne les avait vus, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été aussi bruyants. Ils se collèrent de nouveau contre la porte et se mirent à observer leurs ainés. Tsuna regarda étrangement Xanxus avalé un bonbon bleu avant de retourner se battre. La flamme apparue sur son front à peu près au même moment, et il relia les deux évènements entre eux. Un coup d'œil vers Enma et il comprit que le roux avait pensé à la même chose que lui : ils devaient obtenir ces bonbons bleus !

Cependant, un problème de taille se posait à eux : Xanxus n'était pas le genre de personne à se faire voler aussi facilement que les cuisiniers et si les bonbons bleus faisaient vraiment brûler la tête, alors Tsuna était sûr que jamais son grand frère ne leur laisserait en prendre, même pour goûter. Ils devaient donc se résoudre à le lui ravir avec cette fois un plan qui n'aurait aucune faille ! Ainsi fut lancée l'opération Bonbons Bleus, nom de code : _doccia*_ ! En effet ils attendirent que Xanxus aille prendre sa douche quotidienne pour se faufiler dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Dans la salle de bain, ce dernier entendit un vacarme monstre dans sa chambre. Il se contenta de soupirer, pensant déjà aux livres qu'ils allaient devoir remettre en place : il faut dire que les deux enfants étaient tout sauf discrets et qu'il avait remarqué leur présence dès qu'ils étaient venus les observer. Il espérait simplement qu'ils n'essayaient pas de faire de bêtises dans son dos.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et observa sa chambre où, comme il l'avait prédit presqu'une étagère entière de livres était renversée par terre. Il soupira et il commença à ranger les bouquins un à un, vérifiant en même temps que ses pistolets n'avaient pas disparus, il ne s'en serait pas remis si Tsuna s'était blessé avec parce qu'il n'avait pas fait assez attention. Xanxus ne remarqua cependant pas l'absence de ses pilules de dernière volonté qui l'aidaient encore à stabiliser ses flammes sur une longue durée. Et ces dernières se trouvaient justement entre les mains des deux enfants qui s'étaient réfugiés dans la chambre de Tsunayoshi. Enma et lui regardaient la boite, hésitant à goûter un de ces bonbons bleus maintenant qu'ils les avaient en mains. Ils avaient peur en réalité de ce qui allait arriver si jamais ils en mangeaient : leurs têtes allaient prendre feu mais est-ce que c'était dangereux ? Ils hésitèrent si longtemps, à fixer la source de leurs tourments dans l'opacité de sa boite, qu'une domestique vint les informer que le père d'Enma était revenu pour ramener son fils.

« Tu m'attends pour l'essayer, d'accord ? »

« Oui promis » Lui assura le brun au moment des au revoir.

**oOo**

Et la soirée poursuivit son cours sans problème : Xanxus joua encore un peu avec Tsuna et lui fit prendre son bain. Il ressortit de la salle de bain couvert de mousses sous l'œil hilare de Squalo qui dormait au manoir ce soir. Ils prirent le repas ensemble avec Riccardo, avec pour fond sonore Tsuna qui racontait les milles et unes aventures qu'il avait vécu avec son nouvel ami. Son tuteur n'hésitait pas à énumérer le nombre de dégâts que chaque aventure avait causé, soulignant parfois que non, tel ou tel vase n'était pas un bouclier indestructible qui se reconstruisait à chaque fois qu'il se brisait. Mais Riccardo ne le grondait pas vraiment, étant donné qu'il n'avait vu lesdits vases qu'en photos au moment où il avait fallu redécorer le manoir. Et Squalo qui avait assisté au repas dans le silence - et oui pour de vrai : en fait il ne s'était pas senti à sa place dans cette réunion de famille - n'aurait finalement su dire qui de Xanxus ou de Riccardo était la figure paternelle de Tsuna.

Et c'est donc après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde, et à Squalo aussi qui rougit légèrement de surprise quand Tsuna embrassa sa joue comme pour Xanxus et Riccardo, que le petit brun retourna dans sa chambre. Il se jeta sur le matelas de la base secrète toujours en place et remonta la couverture jusque sous son menton, prêt à dormir. Il termina de se mettre dans la position qui lui permettait de rapidement trouver le sommeil : il enroula ses petits bras autours du coussin et s'apprêta à y enfoncer son visage, quand sa main frôla un objet froid. Il se redressa prestemment et souleva le coussin pour trouver en dessous la boite de bonbons subtilisée à Xanxus et qu'il avait caché ici après le départ d'Enma.

Il l'attrapa dans sa main et la fit rouler entre ses doigts. Si tout à l'heure elle lui faisait peur, elle semblait maintenant le narguer pour qu'il goutte aux bonbons qu'elle renferme. Du moins c'est ce qu'une petite voix lui soufflait dans sa tête. Toute peur envolée, il ouvrit la boite et fit rouler un bonbon bleu dans sa paume avant de l'avaler d'un coup. A son grand désarroi, le bonbon eut vite fait de fondre et cela l'agaça. Il en avala donc un deuxième qui fondit tout aussi vite, et un troisième. Il était prêt à en prendre un quatrième quand il ressentit une grande vague de chaleur se répendre dans son corps. Elle était agréable et lui rapelait les soirs où sa mère se couchait à côté de lui après un cauchemar. Cependant cela ne dura pas : le temps passait et sa température augmentait de plus en plus, passant de doux et rassurant à douloureux et angoissant. La chaleur lui donnait l'impression de l'attaquer, de le déchirer de l'intérieur. Il tomba subitement à genoux et se recroquevilla : une douleur fulgurante assaillait chaque cellule de son corps. Il aurait voulu crier à l'aide, mais il avait si mal qu'il devait utiliser toute sa concentration sur le simple fait d'inspirer et d'expirer, ce qu'il réussissait tout juste, suffoquant et haletant, plutôt que respirant.

Toute cette énergie semblait vouloir s'échapper de lui et si cela calmait son mal, Tsuna était prêt à tout pour qu'elle se fasse la malle hors de son corps. Des larmes brûlantes de souffrances coulèrent sur ses joues et d'autres suivirent alors qu'il restait ramassé sur lui-même au sol. Il avait peur, horriblement peur. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il ne voulait pas mourir. Il allait se montrer gentil, faire plus d'efforts que personne avant lui. Il vaincrait sa maladresse même ! Mais il voulait que ça s'arrête, que cette chaleur arrête de lui brûler le corps. Et il pria, il pria très fort à qui voulait bien l'entendre, à qui voulait bien réaliser son vœu, car il n'en pouvait plus…

Apparemment un Dieu quelconque entendit ses suppliques, car Tsuna sentit le feu qui coulait dans ses veines se concentrer dans ses mains et sur son front. Et brusquement il les sentir jaillir de son corps, ces flammes qui l'avaient fasciné lorsqu'il les avait vues aux mains de son grand frère. Il fit l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux et il les écarquilla de surprise : alors que les flammes de Xanxus étaient d'un majestueux rouge cramoisi, les siennes était d'un doux orange vif. La deuxième chose qui l'étonna et l'effraya, ce fut la taille des flammes qui entouraient ses mains ! Son grand frère n'en n'avait pas de telle quantité ! Tsuna commençait à paniquer quand il eut l'impression que quelque chose frappait sa tête de l'intérieur. Et il prit peur quand il entendit, un bruit ressemblant à celui du verre qui se fissure, retentir de plus en plus fort comme un écho dans son esprit. Quelque chose se brisait en lui, sûrement à cause de ces flammes, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher… ! Tsuna crut pendant un instant qu'il allait vraiment la faire, sa crise de panique, mais ce qui s'échappa de ce qui venait d'être détruit, une sorte de barrière, le figea sur place…

Il vit des tonnes et des tonnes d'images défilées devant ses yeux et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues, comme un flot intarissable… Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi triste, comme avait-il pu oublier… ? Les flammes grandissantes de ses mains et de son front s'éteignirent d'un coup, tandis que Tsuna continuait de pleurer, encore et encore, revivant ce qu'il avait oublié. Il ne _lui_ en voulait pas, mais il aurait préféré garder ses souvenirs au lieu de les retrouver de manière aussi brutale : en mangeant ces trois bonbons bleus, il avait produit une quantité phénoménale de flammes, et sous la pression, elles ont brisé ce qu'_il_ avait mis en place pour sceller sa mémoire…

Tsuna sortit lentement de sa chambre, son visage toujours couvert de ses larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il chercha à tâtons la chambre de Xanxus, il avait besoin qu'on le réconforte, il avait besoin de savoir qu'il n'était pas tout seul, qu'il n'était plus tout seul… Que ce qu'il avait vécu, même s'il aurait souhaité que ce soit un mauvais cauchemar, n'avait pas signé sa fin. Il avançait lentement à travers les couloirs, sa main glissant contre le mur, comme pour garder un lien avec la réalité. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre de son grand frère. Mais les bruits étouffés qui s'en échappaient eurent raison de lui : il avait oublié que Squalo _« dormait » _au manoir ce soir… Avec Xanxus… Et il n'était pas question d'aller voir Riccardo : il poserait trop de questions et il ne voulait pas y répondre.

Il repartit dans les couloirs, pensant que marcher l'aiderait à aller mieux, mais ce fut sans effet. Les sanglots ne tardèrent pas à s'échapper de sa gorge, même s'il tentait de les réprimer. Tsuna ne voulait pas s'arrêter de marcher pour autant, s'arrêter c'était mourir… Ah non, c'est vrai, c'était fini tout ça… Il tenta de retrouver le chemin de sa chambre, elle devait bien se trouver quelque part. Mais seul le silence lui indiquait par où aller, et cet ami qu'il connaissait trop bien, lui fit plus de mal que de bien, et ses sanglots se firent de plus en plus bruyants… Il manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher dans le tapis du couloir, mais il se relevait à chaque fois et continuait de marcher. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à rester par terre. Pourtant cela aurait été plus facile : se rouler en boule contre le sol, et oublier tout pour sombrer dans le sommeil. Mais Tsuna savait que son sommeil n'en serait que plus agité…

Soudain, il heurta quelqu'un et quand une main se tendit vers lui pour s'assurer de son état. Un ancien et vieux réflexe qu'il avait oublié le fit sursauter et se recroqueviller vers l'avant, comme s'il attendait un coup. Et tel un animal blessé, sa main se logeait sur l'un de ses flancs qui fut un lieu de blessures récurrentes. Laissant l'inconnu dans la confusion la plus totale…

**oOo**

Alaude revenait tout juste du bureau de Riccardo, avec un rapport sur les activités du mois, quand quelque chose se cogna contre ses jambes. Il pensa tout d'abord à un malotru qu'il allait devoir corriger, puis, il se fit la réflexion que s'il ne l'avait pas vu, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait sûrement pas d'un adulte. L'idée que Xanxus ait pu adopter un animal de compagnie lui traversa l'esprit, mais il chassa tout de suite l'image d'un Xanxus avec un joli petit chihuahua aux poils longs, affublé d'un petit nœud rose.

Son regard descendit pour se poser sur un enfant. Un enfant aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux caramels baignés de larmes. Alaude s'inquiéta un instant que ce soit de sa faute et tendit la main pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé, mais la réaction qu'eut l'enfant le glaça d'effroi. Ce n'était pas celle d'un enfant normal… Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si Riccardo était au courant de ce qu'il semblait se passer sous son toit, et attrapa l'enfant sous les aisselles pour le soulever dans ses bras. Son regard de glace se fit un peu plus chaleureux pour le petit brun et il tenta d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient inlassablement.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« … Tsuna… » Hoqueta l'enfant, faisant de son mieux pour retenir ses sanglots.

Et contre toute attente, Tsunayoshi s'accrocha aux vêtements de cet inconnu aux yeux de glace et aux cheveux d'un blond très clair, pour pleurer silencieusement, ayant trouvé son réconfort. Alaude entreprit de s'occuper de lui pour le reste de la soirée, restant à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, une fois de retour dans la chambre de l'enfant. Et alors qu'il serait le brun contre lui, qui cauchemardait mais se calmait à chaque fois qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, il repensa à ce que l'enfant avait supplié avant de s'endormir : _« Il faut rien dire à Riccardo-san et Xanxus-Nii-sama… S'il te plait… ! »_

_**A Suivre…**_

**°0o0°**

Mouahahaha ! Je vous avais bien dit que ce serait une fin à suspense ! Et franchement, j'ai drôlement rigolé quand j'ai relu la fin de mon chapitre : je pensais déjà à tous vos cris de désespoirs XD Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mettez 10 reviews pour ce chapitre et je vous mettrais la suite en avance, ça vous va comme deal ? x)

N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous avez des doutes ou des impressions perturbantes ou pas.

Prochain chapitre : _« Tout dans son attitude rappelait à Alaude le boss et l'ami qu'il avait perdu. Il s'était plus d'une fois demandé si Giotto et Tsuna n'avaient pas un lien plus proche que celui d'oncle/neveu, après tout ni Xanxus, ni Riccardo ne leur ressemblaient pas du tout. Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, Tsunayoshi était le fils de Nana et Iemitsu, le frère cadet du Primo._

_- Gamin, fais ta valise, tu pars. »_

Mdr ! Je m'excuse (ou pas) pour ce trailer à suspense, c'est ma bêta qui m'a soufflé le choix, j'hésitais entre celui-là et un trailer plus romantique, bref à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

**PS :** Concernant les autres fictions en cours, elles ne sont pas abandonnées, mais j'ai besoin d'écrire sur les idées que j'ai en ce moment par qu'en ce moment, c'est le bouchon dans le périphérique de mes idées.


	6. Chapitre 05 : Les membres du CEDEF

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages de Reborn sont à Akira Amano, mais je pense qu'il ne savait pas à quel point ses personnages allaient être martyrisés !

**Rating**** :** K+ (ouah ça a augmenté) pour insinuation d'une relation bruyante lol

**Genre**** :** Semi-Univers Alternative / Romance / Humour / Mafia

**Pairing**** :** A découvrir ) Mais il y en aura pleins !

**Note de début**** :** C'est dommage franchement, vous auriez envoyez les 10 reviews avant dimanche et dernier et vous l'auriez eu en avance. Bon tant pis, vous l'avez maintenant. A savoir que cette semaine, vous risquez d'avoir pleins de surprises (Un indice : Vive Noël ! Un autre indice : Vive le jour de l'an aussi !).

Pour ce chapitre, quelques révélations, mais plutôt l'introduction de nombreux personnages, pas vraiment d'avancement dans l'histoire en elle-même, pas trop en tout cas. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et que vous l'aimerez. Je vous laisse donc à cette lecture, à dans quelques jours pour votre cadeau de Noël et le 25 au matin !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**MissXYZ :** Malheureusement, vous ne découvrirez les souvenirs pas avant le chapitre 17, avec quelques indices sûrement au chapitre 15. Il faudra patienter d'ici-là !

**haruno satsujin** : Oui, quelques autres gardiens de la première génération, tu auras plus de détails dans ce chapitre )

Au passage, merci à ceux qui lisent mes chapitres et qui les aiment ) Notamment à ceux qui laissent des reviews _(__**DragonneYukkin**__, __**Reima-chan**__ ou encore __**Ascella Black**__ et __**Keiyner**__ qui sont pour l'instant dans mes petits papiers pour avoir mis déjà plus d'une review *il en faut peu pour être heureux !*)_, j'adore vous faire plaisir chers lecteurs ! _*milles bisous de remerciements !*_

**Cri du cœur :**

**Ascella Black **je me suis tordu de rire devant ton dernier commentaire, je t'adore ! XD

_(Merci à _**Hebihime**_ qui corrige cette fic et vous permet de retrouver les quelques mots que j'ai oublié en cours de chemin xD)_

**Chapitre V : Les membres du CEDEF**

En se levant ce matin-là, Xanxus sentit que ce serait une autre longue et dure journée. Il ne saurait l'expliquer clairement, un simple pressentiment. Mais en même temps, depuis que Tsuna restait enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée, il avait l'impression que chaque jour était plus dur et plus long que le précédent. Personne n'avait rien vu venir : un matin comme les autres, alors qu'Enma était venu jouer avec lui pour la première fois, il n'était pas venu manger avec eux, ni le matin et ni le midi. Riccardo et lui s'étaient inquiétés, pensant tout d'abord qu'il était malade, mais Tsuna avait refusé d'ouvrir la porte… Xanxus avait bien faillit la défoncer, jusqu'à ce quelqu'un en sorte. Il avait cru faire une crise cardiaque en reconnaissant Alaude, l'ancien gardien du nuage du Primo. Il ne le voyait quasiment jamais au manoir, tout d'abord parce qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de solitaire, et car depuis la mort de son boss, il ne travaillait que rarement avec les Vongola : l'organisation qu'il avait créé du temps de Giotto, le CEDEF, était presqu'entièrement devenu indépendante.

Le voir au manoir avait été donc une première surprise, mais le voir en plus sortir de la chambre du seul enfant du domaine… Dire qu'il était choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Il avait tout de suite pensé qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de terrible à son petit frère et avait voulu vérifier qu'il allait bien, mais Alaude lui avait bloqué le passage, avec pour simple explication

« Il ne veut voir personne. »

Les mots lui avaient manqué à ce moment-là. Mais il avait dû constater que le blond n'était pas devenu humoriste, puisque quand Riccardo voulu s'enquérir de son état, Tsuna n'avait pas répondu. Sous le coup de la colère et surtout de l'inquiétude, Xanxus avait lui aussi demandé à l'enfant s'il n'avait pas faim au moins, et miraculeusement, on lui avait répondu. Au fil des jours, l'adolescent avait bien tenté d'obtenir l'autorisation d'entrer dans la chambre, mais à chaque fois on lui refusait ce droit, plus ou moins vivement. Le seul qui pouvait aller et venir dans la pièce sans problème n'était autre qu'Alaude, qui avait été présent ces quelques jours, bien plus souvent qu'en dix ans.

Riccardo avait très vite été agacé par la situation : il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de la crise d'adolescence d'un enfant précoce. Car c'est ainsi qu'il voyait l'attitude de Tsuna : l'enfant refusait l'autorité parentale et mettait au défi sa famille en demandant à quelqu'un d'autre de s'occuper de lui. Il ne se doutait pas de tout ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du brun, car pour lui il était encore trop jeune pour avoir des soucis qui pouvaient réellement le tracasser. Et en même temps, sa colère était surtout due au faite qu'il était complètement mis de côté par rapport à son fils ou à l'ancien gardien.

Et ce petit manège durait depuis maintenant une semaine. Enma était revenu le voir, mais son ami n'avait fait que lui parler qu'à travers la porte, comme avec Xanxus. Le roux avait bien sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'était pas arrivé à mettre le doigt dessus. Et tandis que dans le couloir, Xanxus, Enma et Riccardo s'inquiétaient pour lui, de l'autre côté du mur, Tsuna avait besoin de rester seul et il ne voulait surtout pas voir son ami et sa nouvelle famille. Depuis ce soir-là où il était tombé sur Alaude, il n'avait eu de cesse de ressasser les souvenirs perdus, qu'il avait finalement retrouvés. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il lui fallait du temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, mais les souvenirs étaient récents et encore frais : ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vécu toute une vie avant de les récupérer.

Mais c'était justement cela qui était le plus dur pour lui : il avait perdu ses souvenirs juste après _leur _fuite il n'avait donc pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, de se poser et de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé _là-bas_… Se souvenir de _ces_ événements lui faisait perdre le semblant d'innocence qui lui restait alors et il ne voulait pas son grand frère le voit, à cause de ça : il s'en rendrait tout de suite compte et s'inquièterait. Et lui, étouffé par l'amour presqu'aveugle de son frère aurait tout dit, tout avoué, alors que ce sont des choses qui doivent être tues… Qui ne doivent jamais être racontées… Et il refusait de parler à Riccardo car il savait désormais que l'homme était intelligent, il se rendrait compte de quelque chose dès le moment où il parlerait en sa présence pour faire autre chose que rassurer Xanxus.

Il restait donc enfermé dans sa chambre, ressassant ce qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais oublier. Seul Alaude venait lui rendre visite, au moins une fois par demi-journée pour le faire manger, car il était le seul qui ne le connaissait pas avant qu'il ne se remémore_ ça_. Tsuna avait été étonné par la gentillesse et la sollicitude dont faisait preuve l'ancien policier avec lui. Etait-ce parce qu'il n'était qu'encore un enfant ? Peut-être, son corps était toujours celui d'un gamin de six ans, mais son esprit n'était plus en concordance avec ce à quoi il ressemblait. Et à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, même pour réfléchir, un souvenir particulièrement violent le lui rappelait. Il ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter Xanxus et Riccardo, plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs partit en cours après avoir fait une dernière tentative pour sortir Tsuna de sa chambre, ratée évidemment. Il eut beaucoup de mal à suivre ce que les professeurs racontaient : un mauvais pressentiment le tiraillait sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Squalo ressentait son inquiétude, mais Xanxus n'avait pas voulu le mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passait au manoir, il était donc impuissant. Il ne savait même pas comment essayer de le calmer… L'héritier Vongola rentra rapidement à midi, ne tenant plus : son instinct lui criait que quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose qu'il n'aimerait pas. Il savait que cela concernait Tsuna, il le sentait au plus profond de lui, mais impossible de savoir de quoi il en retournait. Quand il découvrit la chambre du petit brun vide, il sut qu'il devait aller rendre une petite visite à son père…

**oOo**

Tout ça s'était passé quelques minutes après le départ de Xanxus. Riccardo avait une fois de plus tenté à son tour d'établir le dialogue, mais Tsuna restait muet et la porte désespérément fermée. Bien sûr, il aurait pu la faire défoncer, ou la faire crocheter, mais le Secondo se sentait encore coupable d'avoir emmené le garçon avec lui en Italie, il n'avait pas voulu se le mettre à dos. Il avait essayé de se raisonner, de se dire que Tsunayoshi n'était pas un enfant qui ferait la tête pour un rien, ou pas de cette manière en tout cas, et que donc ce qui devait le tourmenter devait être grave. Mais ce genre de pensées le poussait aussi à le revoir pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et lui proposer son aide.

Il avait alors attendu. Attendu qu'Alaude vienne comme chaque matin pour faire manger son petit-déjeuner à l'enfant. Si Tsuna acceptait seulement le blond à ses côtés, ce devait être pour une raison, du moins il l'espérait. Mais la situation ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi : cela faisait du mal à Xanxus, et cela lui faisait du mal aussi. Riccardo avait décidé d'éloigner celui dont il avait la charge, le temps qu'il veuille de nouveau leur faire face, ou qu'il puisse le faire en tout cas. C'est pour cela qu'il arrêta le blond avant qu'il n'entre dans la chambre de l'enfant :

« Alaude, emmène-le avec toi au CEDEF et veille sur lui le temps qu'il faudra. »

« Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? »

« Pour la même raison qui te pousse à venir ici chaque jour. Parce qu'il _lui _ressemble. » Répondit calmement Riccardo.

Alaude fronça les sourcils : avait-il été si transparent pour que le Secondo le remarque. Ce dernier se permit un petit sourire amusé et supérieur : cela faisait maintenant des années qu'il connaissait l'ancien nuage et il n'avait pas changé. Il avait tout de suite reconnu cette lueur dans ses yeux qui s'était allumée. Cette flamme qui jadis brûlait pour le Primo et qui inspirait respect et crainte à tous. Alaude devait bien avouer que depuis la mort de leur boss, pour lui et les autres gardiens encore vivants, une partie d'eux était morte avec le blond ce jour-là… Le jour où on leur avait annoncé la mort de Giotto…

Le blond accéda à la demande du Vongola et entra dans la chambre de Tsuna. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, seul un mince filet de lumière lui permettait de voir où il mettait les pieds. Il avança prudemment et s'arrêta devant une table basse où il déposa le plateau repas. Son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre, sur le rebord Tsuna contemplait le jardin du manoir d'un œil lointain. Les rideaux étaient tirés, mais l'enfant le soulevait juste assez pour pouvoir observer l'extérieur. Son regard lointain, sa manière presqu'élégante de tenir le rideau écarté, son sourire flottant doucement sur ses lèvres… Tout dans son attitude rappelait à Alaude le boss et l'ami qu'il avait perdu. Il s'était plus d'une fois demandé si Giotto et Tsuna n'avaient pas un lien plus proche que celui d'oncle/neveu, après tout ni Xanxus, ni Riccardo ne leur ressemblaient pas du tout. Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, Tsunayoshi était le fils de Nana et Iemitsu, le frère cadet du Primo.

« Gamin, fais ta valise, tu pars. »

« Hm ? »

Le petit brun tourna son visage vers Alaude, et celui-ci s'étonna une fois de plus de la ressemblance : le même regard interrogateur, le même regard mature… Beaucoup trop mature pour son âge ! Mais il avait beau l'interroger, l'enfant restait aussi muet qu'avec Riccardo, il ne disait rien sur ce qu'il avait vécu et gardait tout pour lui.

« Tu agaces Riccardo, tu emménages au CEDEF. »

« Je vois. C'est mieux comme ça. »

Tsuna descendit de son perchoir et sortit la même valise qui contenait ses affaires à son arrivée en Italie. Il la remplit avec ses vêtements, ses jouets, ses cahiers de travail et il eut un sourire doux en remarquant qu'il n'avait presque plus de place, contrairement au moment de son départ où la valise était bien trop grande pour le peu d'affaires qu'il avait. Alaude le regarda faire dans le plus grand silence, réfléchissant déjà à la manière dont il allait s'organiser avec cet enfant dans les bras. Où allait-il le loger ? Tout de monde dormait sur place, rares étaient ceux qui rentraient chez eux le soir venu : c'était souvent trop dangereux pour leur famille, s'ils en avaient une. Qu'allait faire l'enfant de ses journées ? Il n'avait aucune installation prévue pour occuper un gamin de son âge. On tira sur sa manche, Tsuna refusait toujours des contacts inutiles pour l'instant.

« Je suis prêt. »

« Tu ne veux pas laisser un mot à Xanxus ? »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Riccardo-san lui expliquera la situation. »

Le Secondo entendit le vrombissement d'une voiture et son regard se tourna vers la grande fenêtre de son bureau qui donnait sur la petite cour du manoir, où les voitures des invités se garaient. Il vit celle d'Alaude prête à partir. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut ledit blond sortir de son domaine, tenant une petite valise qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Tsunayoshi. Une seconde après, il vit le petit brun marcher à la suite de l'ancien nuage et son cœur se serra en le voyant attendre sagement : pas de crises de larmes, pas de cris, pas de coups. Il suivait Alaude tellement naturellement, qu'il aurait pu croire qu'il n'était que de passage ici et que là où il allait, c'était son vrai chez lui.

Mais au moment où le brunet monta dans la voiture noire, il se tourna vers le manoir et Riccardo, qui s'était approché de la fenêtre, croisa son regard. Ce qu'il y vit le terrifia : ce n'était pas le regard d'un enfant, ce n'était plus le regard du Tsuna qu'il connaissait… ! Il pouvait presque voir le reflet du sang qui avait coulé autour de l'enfant… Il regretta immédiatement son choix de le faire partir : il avait compris pourquoi il s'était éloigné, mais surtout il avait besoin de la présence d'un adulte pour s'en remettre et il voulait être cette personne ! Mais c'était trop tard, la voiture s'éloignait sur la route, rejoignant le centre-ville de Milan. Le quartier général du **C**onseil **E**xterne **DE** la **F**amiglia s'y trouvait, se faisant passer pour une simple entreprise de sécurité aux yeux du monde extérieur.

Le voyage se passa dans le plus grand silence pour les trois compatriotes : le chauffeur sentait le regard d'Alaude suivre chacun de ses mouvements inutiles à sa conduite et il flippait, Tsuna se contentait de regarder le paysage extérieur comme s'il ne le voyait pas et Alaude n'arrivait pas à décider la manière dont il devait agir avec cet enfant. A cause de la ressemblance frappante avec son ami décédé, il se sentait naturellement attentionné et prévenant envers l'enfant, mais d'un autre côté il ne se permettait pas à lui-même d'être aussi faible, aussi gentil, surtout avec un étranger. Et sa colère ricochait sans le vouloir sur le pauvre chauffeur.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin dans un immense parking bondé. Tsuna et Alaude descendirent de l'appareil et l'adulte se saisit de la petite valise de sa charge, tandis que le chauffeur préparait une lettre de démission : il ne pensait pas être capable de supporter cette pression tous les jours ! L'ancien Vongola poussa le gamin qui l'accompagnait vers un ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du 29ème étage sonne mieux je trouve.

« Pour l'instant tu vas rester avec moi. On verra où tu dormiras plus tard. »

« D'accord. » Répondit simplement Tsuna.

A chaque fois que les portes de la machine s'ouvraient sur un ou plusieurs employés, ceux-ci saluaient Alaude avec un profond respect mais aucun n'osait monter et personne ne remarquait la présence de l'enfant à ses côtés, et celui-ci se faisait à chaque fois la réflexion que son nouveau tuteur devait vraiment être effrayant puisque tous préféraient attendre le prochain ascenseur. Lui ne ressentait rien de particulier envers l'homme aux yeux de glace. Bien sûr il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir "caché" de Riccardo et de Xanxus et d'avoir été de son côté, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Oh, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ressemble énormément à Kyoya, autant physiquement que moralement, mais ce dernier point le mettait à vrai dire, très mal à l'aise : il avait abandonné son ami au japon et depuis son coup de fil, il n'arrivait plus à le contacter.

Finalement ils arrivèrent au vingt-neuvième étage et ils commencèrent à arpenter quelques longs couloirs parsemés de bureaux aux murs vitrés, où le bruit d'un téléphone réclamant qu'on le décroche résonnait continuellement. Certains hommes ouvrirent des yeux ronds en voyant un jeune enfant marcher avec leur redoutable patron. Une partie se demanda si Alaude avait eu un fils sans que personne ne le sache, tandis que les autres préféraient se demander ce que faisait un gamin ici ! Mais à nouveau, personne ne posa ses questions à voix haute, chacun s'imaginant son propre scénario. Au bout du couloir, Alaude fit entrer Tsuna dans un bureau simple, avec une disposition similaire à celui de Riccardo : un bureau au fond et devant deux canapés avec une table basse entre. Mais là où les canapés du mafieux Vongola étaient installé dans la longueur du bureau, ceux du blond étaient placés en largeur, l'un tournant le dos à la seule fenêtre du bureau et l'autre lui faisant face.

« Installe-toi sur le canapé pour l'instant. »

**oOo**

Alaude n'aurait pas cru que s'occuper d'un enfant serait aussi simple. Ou peut-être devait-il dire "s'occuper de Tsuna" ? Car il doutait qu'ils soient tous sages et discrets comme le petit brun. La matinée s'était passée sans soucis : il s'était installé sur la table basse et avait sorti un cahier de sa valise, avant de se mettre à écrire à l'intérieur. A midi, le blond avait fait monter deux repas et ils avaient un peu discuté de ce que faisait Tsuna dans son cahier et Alaude lui avait promis de l'aider un peu. En attendant, il était allé lui chercher quelques livres japonais qui lui avaient été offert par Asari il y a des années de cela. Le brun avait commencé à lire et le blond s'imaginait déjà que l'après-midi se passerait aussi bien que la matinée, mais les véritables enfants vinrent briser son rêve...

« Nufufufu, Fétichiste des menottes, tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs ! » Ricana un homme qui entra dans le bureau.

« Frappe avant d'entrer. » Grogna ledit fétichiste.

Sans l'écouter, le nouvel arrivant contourna les canapés, ne remarquant pas l'enfant installé dans celui qui tournait le dos à la porte, et s'assit sur le bureau de son supérieur, prenant ses aises dans le seul but de l'embêter. Tsuna détailla l'homme et son regard resta un moment accroché à l'épi qui défiait fièrement la gravité. Ses vêtements étaient assez excentriques, mais étrangement l'ensemble lui allait très bien.

« Il paraitrait que tu aurais eu une progéniture avec une fille de joie ! Nufufu, en tant qu'ami je pensais être le premier au courant. »

« Nous ne sommes pas amis. » Grinça le blond, qui avait juste envie d'étriper le melon qui lui faisait face.

« Oh tu me blesses en disant ça mon cher Alaude... Mais c'est vrai que nous sommes plus que de simples amis, et ce depuis longtemps... » Déclara suavement le fameux melon, ne pouvant s'empêcher de taquiner son collègue.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que l'ancien nuage engage un combat, ce dernier eut une réaction beaucoup plus calme : en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, l'excentrique se retrouva menotté à la lampe de bureau et Alaude lui chuchota à l'oreille avec un sourire carnassier :

« Si jamais Tsunayoshi se met à avoir un comportement étrange par ta faute, je t'arrêterais pour détournement de mineur et incitation à la débauche. »

« Tsunayoshi ? » Demanda son homologue en tentant de cacher son malaise.

Alaude désigna du menton l'enfant en face d'eux, qui les regardait attentivement mais bizarrement. Oh, Tsuna avait déjà vu des adultes flirter, rien qu'avec ses parents et surtout Xanxus et Squalo qui avaient une manière bien à eux. Mais avec ces deux-là, il n'arrivait pas à voir où s'arrêtait leur jeu ou si au contraire, ce n'en n'était pas un... L'excentrique cligna des yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un "Oh" muet et majestueux : il n'avait pas du tout sentit la présence de ce gamin...

« Les rumeurs étaient vraies alors ? » Demanda-t-il taquin.

Alaude le frappa derrière la tête, presqu'à la manière d'un père qui gronde son fils... Presque hein ! Le blond était par contre sérieux quand il disait que si le petit brun devenait bizarre par sa faute, il n'hésiterait pas à le punir pour ça. Cependant le melon était trop occupé à détailler l'enfant qui lui faisait face. Tout lui semblait familier dans ce gamin et cela l'effrayait un peu, surtout qu'il ressemblait bien trop à un certain blond mort...

« Je ne savais pas que Giotto avait le pouvoir de se réincarner... Et dire qu'ils ont tant pleuré à son enterrement. Nufufu, tu es un vrai vicieux Giotto. »

« Je ne suis pas Giotto, je m'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi. »

« Nufufu, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas Giotto ? Tu es aussi insolent que lui. »

« Je ne suis pas insolent. » Se renfrogna le brun.

« Tu me réponds, alors tu l'es. » Ricana-t-il en réponse. « Au fait, je m'appelle Daemon Spade, je suis le partenaire de mission du français, enchanté. »

Tsuna fronça les sourcils, peu sûr d'être enchanté lui aussi de rencontrer ce melon. Il avait l'air d'être particulièrement bizarre et apparemment pervers. Il rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules, sans quitter cependant des yeux Daemon. Alaude, à côté, était très fier de voir que l'enfant savait déjà se méfier du fruit exotique, comme il aimait l'appeler. Il allait chasser Daemon de son bureau, n'ayant rien à faire ici, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans un grand fracas. Devant la porte se tenait une jeune femme qui semblait particulièrement sauvage et forte, elle regardait avec colère et désespoir les deux adultes qui s'étaient effondrés par terre et qui étaient sûrement responsables de tout ce boucan.

Alaude fit signe à Tsuna de s'approcher et le petit brun bondit du canapé pour trottiner vers le blond, son livre serré contre lui. Si Alaude n'aimait pas les rassemblements, Tsuna ne voulait pas s'approcher de trop près d'étrangers, pas encore... Le blond, une fois l'enfant près de lui, les accueillit dans un grognement :

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Les deux nigauds allongés par terre rigolèrent maladroitement. Le blond préféra les ignorer et il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il était assez surpris de la voir ici : il savait que les deux idiots, répondant aux noms de Colonello et Lambo, étaient du genre à écouter aux portes, mais Lal Mirch... Cependant il fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé à son sujet quand il vit la petite pochette dans sa main : sûrement le rapport de sa dernière mission. La jeune femme s'avança dans le bureau, n'hésitant pas à marcher sur l'un des deux hommes étalés, ce dernier couinant qu'elle n'était pas du tout mignonne à agir comme ça.

Tsuna observa la femme donner son rapport à Alaude et se fâcher avec Daemon qui lui faisait remarquer son manque de féminité. Elle était belle, peut-être plus que sa maman mais elle était aussi très forte, il le sentait. C'était une femme bien. Et le militaire blond avait l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. C'était une bonne chose.

« Je vois, je transmettrai à Riccardo. » Déclara Alaude sombrement. « Il enverra sûrement la Varia s'en charger. Au fait Lal, puis-je te demander de trouver une chambre pour Tsuna et de lui faire sommairement visiter le dortoir ? »

Lal tourna la tête vers l'enfant qui attendait bien sagement à côté du patron du CEDEF. Elle fut d'abord happée par les lacs caramels qui semblaient sonder son âme et elle s'en extirpa pour ouvrir la bouche de surprise. Elle s'attendait tout d'abord à voir le portait craché de ce qu'elle imaginait comme Alaude étant plus jeune, surtout avec les rumeurs de la matinée, mais la surprise n'en fut que d'autant plus grande : devant eux se tenait un mini sosie de Giotto, l'ancien Primo Vongola... Les mêmes yeux doux et détenteurs de toutes les vérités, les mêmes cheveux ébouriffés et défiant la gravité et surtout le même sourire avenant et tendre, capable de pardonner à tout le monde. Mais comment un simple enfant pouvait avoir la même maturité qu'un homme adulte ayant vécue autant de choses que Giotto ?

« Nufufufu~ Tu vois gamin, tu es la réincarnation de notre blond mort. »

Tsuna soupira doucement mais longuement, il darda un regard noir sur Daemon qui frémit un instant : cet enfant avait un regard bien plus profond que son ancien boss, et un peu plus cruel aussi...

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous répétez que je ne suis pas cet homme ? » Sa langue claqua avec énervement contre son palais. « Vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver ! Et puis je ne connais même pas ce Giotto dont vous me parler. » Il enchaina alors que le melon ouvrit la bouche « Mon père m'a parlé des Vongola et vaguement de Riccardo-san et Xanxus-Nii-sama, mais il n'a jamais mentionné un quelconque Giotto. »

Plusieurs des spectateurs de ce petit duel Daemon versus Tsuna, restèrent bloqués à sa manière de nommer la terreur des bacs à sable - surnom affectif (?) d'Alaude - Xanxus n'était-il pas connu pour faire peur même aux enfants de la Mafia ? D'autres étaient plus admiratifs de l'audace dont faisait preuve ce garçon pas haut comme trois pommes. Seul Daemon remarqua l'allusion au patriarche du brun. Une question lui démangeait les lèvres et il hésita à la poser...

« Qui est ton père ? » Ou pas...

« Sawada Iemitsu. » Répondit au tac à tac Tsunayoshi.

Alaude laissa un rictus étirer ses lèvres – il adorait voir Daemon faire sa tête d'abruti - tandis que toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau regardaient Tsuna avec surprise et effarement : ils pensaient tous qu'Iemitsu et sa femme s'étaient enfuis et qu'ils se cachaient - et plutôt bien puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu les retrouver. Mais si cet enfant, qui disait être le leur, alors cela signifiait qu'ils étaient bel et bien morts. Plus aucun bruit : ils digéraient tous l'information en silence, à part Lambo qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Iemitsu avait été l'un de leur collègue pendant près de quatre ans et leur patron pendant quelques mois avant que l'extermination des Vongola soit lancée par de nombreuses familles ennemies, juste après l'assassinat du Primo. Nana avait failli mourir pendant cette période et Iemitsu avait préféré disparaître de la surface de la terre pour la protéger. Personne ne lui en avait voulu car il ne fut pas le seul et que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient morts, rien que parmi les gardiens du Primo : ils n'étaient que trois survivants sur les sept...

L'annonce eut donc l'effet d'une bombe pour tous, ramenant de mauvais souvenirs avec elle. Lambo craqua et ses jambes lâchèrent et il se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Tsuna le regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais ne supportant pas de voir quelqu'un pleurer, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers l'adolescent et fit de son mieux pour lui frotter le dos tout en caressant ses cheveux pour le calmer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce garçon pleurait autant la mort de son père alors que lui-même n'y arrivait plus. Pourtant cela ne faisait que six mois depuis qu'ils étaient morts. Il devrait normalement encore être en deuil, mais non, il n'arrivait plus à pleurer leur mort... Les adultes étaient sidérés par son attitude : ils se demandaient qui était le plus âgé entre lui et Lambo, mais surtout c'était sa ressemblance avec Giotto qui les figeait sur place, même ses gestes et son comportement ressemblaient à celui du Vongola déchu ! C'était beaucoup trop pour eux. Lal accepta tout de même de s'en occuper et l'emmena avec elle dans les couloirs du CEDEF, tandis que les autres les regardaient s'éloigner, en proie à de nombreux questionnements.

**oOo**

Neuf jours… Cela faisait neuf jours, deux-cent-dix heures, douze milles six-cent minutes, sept-cent-cinquante… Bref, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il était parti. Xanxus était revenu en fin d'après-midi de ses cours et en voyant la chambre vide de son petit frère, il s'était rué dans le bureau de son père. Il avait crié, il avait hurlé. Tout le manoir l'avait entendu. Aucun des hommes présents n'avaient pu ignorer la colère tonitruante du fils de Riccardo. Tout ça parce que Tsuna n'était plus là. Le Secondo avait bien tenté de faire comprendre à son ainé que c'était pour leur bien, autant le sien que celui de l'enfant. Mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il avait manqué de faire brûler le bureau de son père et une bonne partie du manoir avec. Jamais les hommes de mains de la Famiglia ne l'avait vu autant en colère. Ses précédentes crises leur semblaient maintenant bien petites à côté de celle-là.

Riccardo n'avait pas dit où il avait envoyé Tsunayoshi, mais Xanxus se doutait de l'endroit où il se trouvait : au quartier général du CEDEF, évidemment. Après tout Alaude en était le patron et le blond était le seul à qui Riccardo aurait confié le petit brun. C'est pour cela qu'il avait rongé son frein : ne pas aller les voir, ne pas aller exploser leur porte, ne pas aller récupérer Tsuna… Et cela faisait désormais plus d'une semaine qu'il tenait ses engagements. Difficilement, mais il les tenait. Il faisait de son mieux, Squalo aurait pu en attester, et pourtant ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller !

Cependant… Depuis que Tsuna était parti, Xanxus n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Et c'est bien ce qui l'inquiétait le plus : la dernière fois que l'enfant avait perdu ses repères, il s'était raccroché à ce "Kyoya", qui ressemblait d'ailleurs étrangement à Alaude d'après la photo qu'il avait vu. Et là, alors que le processus se répétait, il ne l'avait pas appelé. Bon d'accord, c'était un peu présomptueux de penser que c'était lui qu'il appellerait, mais au fond c'était surtout ce qu'il souhaitait. Et puis un jour, il n'en put plus. Xanxus était bien trop anxieux de ce qui pouvait arriver à Tsuna dans ce repère d'espions surentrainés, dont le boss était un cinglé dérangé maniaque de la justice. Il en était même malade !

Alors, ni une, ni deux, il craqua et se rendit en trombe à Milan, pour visiter le QG du CEDEF. Il ne s'annonça même pas, ignorant les appels désespérés de la petite secrétaire, sûrement aussi douée que ses collègues, mais qui se devait d'être discrète devant les clients normaux. Il grimpa dans l'ascenseur et appuya tout de suite sur le vingt-neuvième étage, direction le bureau du français ! Il allait lui rendre visite et récupérer son petit frère coute que coute ! Mais dès qu'il arriva à l'étage, une étrange brume indigo-bleutée l'entoura. Xanxus grogna en reconnaissant le pouvoir du melon anciennement gardien de la brume du Primo. Il aurait peut-être dû venir préparé finalement…

« Nufufu, Xanxus-kun, tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner sur tes pas et aller attendre quelques heures avant de revenir. »

« Pourquoi je t'écouterais, déchet ?! »

« Nufufu, fais-le et tais-toi, je déteste perdre contre le français. »

« Pardon ? »

Xanxus haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant rien à ce que pouvait marmonner un illusionniste qui n'a qu'un ou deux neurones dans le cerveau. En quoi aller dans le bureau d'Alaude allait faire gagner celui-ci ? Mais d'une part en y réfléchissant bien, il ne voulait pas que le blond soit heureux d'avoir une nouvelle fois gagné contre le melon et d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas satisfaire les caprices du fruit. Que choisir ? Cruel dilemme ! Revoir Tsuna aujourd'hui ou le revoir demain… ? Le revoir, aujourd'hui, tout de suite, maintenant ! Xanxus traversa sans peur l'illusion de brume de Daemon et il réapparut immédiatement dans le couloir bordé de chaque côté par des bureaux. Il avança d'un pas sûr jusqu'au bureau d'Alaude et frappa un coup sec – pour ne pas se faire menotter – avant d'entrer en faisant claquer la porte.

Pour une fois, le blond, derrière son majestueux bureau, ne lui envoya pas un regard noir. Ce fut même plutôt un sourire carnassier, comme s'il était content de le voir ici. Un frisson de peur et de dégout lui remonta dans le dos : peut-être qu'il allait faire demi-tour. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse mettre cette idée en action, il reçut contre lui un petit paquet : un petit paquet avec une folle crinière brune et des petits bras qui entouraient difficilement son corps, s'accrochant à son manteau.

« _Buongiorno_ Xanxus-Nii-sama. »

La colère de l'adolescent se dissipa en un clin d'œil et il s'agenouilla pour serrer le brunet contre lui. Il avait eu l'impression que cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. Il lui avait énormément manqué. De l'autre côté de son bureau, Alaude observa la scène en haussant un sourcil : il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour la terreur des bacs à sable sourire de cette manière, sans cruauté ou cynisme. Et Tsuna qui avait l'air si heureux de se trouver dans les bras de l'adolescent aux yeux rouges...

Xanxus se détacha à regret de son petit frère et embrassa sa tempe avant de se mettre à l'examiner pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas des marques de maltraitance. Le petit brun le laissa faire en souriant doucement, comme le ferait un adulte qui regarde un enfant jouer gaiement dans un parc. Et le fils du Secondo le remarqua tout de suite : son sourire avait perdu en éclat et gagné en maturité, alors que du point de vue d'Alaude et des autres membres du CEDEF, c'était plutôt l'inverse, ses sourires avaient retrouvé une joie plus enfantine.

Daemon apparut dans un nuage de fumée spectaculaire et une expression de surprise s'inscrivit l'espace d'un instant sur son visage, avant de reprendre son attitude narquoise de tous les jours :

« Nufufu, qu'ils sont mignons. On pourrait presque croire que tu as des intentions malsaines envers lui, Xanxus-kun~ »

« T'as dit quoi déchet ?! » Hurla Xanxus sous la colère et en se redressant d'un coup.

Daemon semblait satisfait de son petit effet : dès qu'il s'agissait de l'enfant aux yeux caramels, le fils de Riccardo semblait engendrer une grande quantité d'émotions et devenir très sensible à tous les sujets touchants de près ou de loin son petit frère. Et l'illusionniste mentirait s'il disait que ce changement ne changeait rien pour lui : il adorait taquiner au plus haut point l'idiot qui sera peut-être un jour son supérieur ! Il n'attendait qu'une chose, c'est que Xanxus se jette sur lui pour combattre pour pouvoir le mettre en déroute, et en rigoler encore plus. Mais ses plans furent contrecarrés par une petite main qui agrippa étroitement la main basanée beaucoup plus grande quelle.

« Tu devrais l'ignorer Nii-sama, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Cette fois ce fut Alaude qui afficha un air satisfait : le brunet avait bien retenu la leçon « comment calmer une nouille de melon exotique qui cherche à avoir un égo plus grand que sa stupidité » et il était fier d'avoir été celui qui la lui avait enseignée ! Daemon quant à lui, bouda un peu. Tsunayoshi était tout aussi intéressant que Xanxus, bien que ce soit un intérêt différent, mais il ne supportait pas sa langue trop acerbe quand il le fallait ! On n'avait pas idée d'avoir un visage d'ange, une maturité de deux à trois fois son âge, ainsi qu'une bonne répartie ! Mais ce qu'il aimait chez le jeune enfant ! Son sourire s'adoucit jusqu'à en devenir malsain et Tsuna sentit un long frisson remonter le long de son dos. Oh, il aimait plutôt bien l'ancien gardien de la brume en général, mais quand celui-ci se mettait en tête de lui faire il ne savait trop quoi, il préférait tout de même s'éloigner. Et c'est ce qu'il fit avec une moue tristounette lancée en direction de son grand frère, qui était aussi son cousin.

Dès que Xanxus eut vu cette petite tête toute triste, il décida que c'était l'heure de rentrer – hors de question de serrer Tsuna jusqu'à l'étouffer devant Alaude et Daemon ! Il prit le chemin du retour, un enfant en plus dans les bras, pendant que celui-ci saluait dans son dos les deux adultes qui avaient partagé leur semaine avec lui. Le blond appela Lal dès qu'ils furent sortis et celle-ci rejoignit les deux Vongolas dans le hall pour lui remettre le sac d'affaires du plus jeune.

« Alaude avait parié avec Daemon que tu ne tiendrais pas dix jours. » Lança-t-elle sarcastique avant de se détourner.

Xanxus grogna et Tsuna sourit un peu plus : depuis qu'il était arrivé en Italie, il s'amusait de plus en plus. Bien sûr, sa vie au Japon lui manquait et ses souvenirs revenus le hantaient toujours, mais toute l'agitation des hommes des Vongolas lui permettait de se sentir mieux ! Il avait eu le temps, pendant ces neuf jours, de réfléchir, de prendre le temps de se poser et de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Il n'allait pas s'apitoyer éternellement sur son sort, il devait avancer.

_**A Suivre…**_

**°0o0°**

Voici comme promis le récapitulatif des âges des différents personnages rencontrés à ce jour.

**Récapitulatif des âges :**

Riccardo : 44 ans

Xanxus : 14 ans et demi

Squalo : 14 ans

Tsuna : 6 ans et demi

Byakuran : 9 ans

Enma : 6 ans

Uni : 5 ans

Kyoya : 7 ans

Alaude : 40 ans

Daemon : 39 ans

Colonello : 28 ans

Lal Mirch : 28 ans

Lambo : 25 ans

Alors chers lecteurs, rassurés ? Tsuna rentre bien à bon port finalement. Je vous ai fait peur avouez-le ?! Cependant, ce n'était pas un chapitre pour rien, le fait que Tsuna ait rencontré le CEDEF, sera important pour dans quelques années.

N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous avez des doutes ou des impressions perturbantes ou pas.

**Prochain chapitre : **_« Uni haussa un sourcil et s'approcha du roux pour lui demander ce qui pouvait le tourmenter. Mais avant d'arriver à destination, le petit nouveau de leur joyeuse bande s'extirpa des bras du plus âgé et la jeune fille croisa son regard. Elle sentit un frisson lui remonter dans le dos et un étrange sentiment de tristesse et nervosité l'envahir »_

Un trailer qui suscitera moins de réactions cette fois lol (à certains moments j'ai bien cru que vous ne me parleriez que de lui dans vos reviews xD Ma bêta était fière d'elle !)

**PS :** Concernant les autres fictions en cours, elles ne sont pas abandonnées, mais j'ai besoin d'écrire sur les idées que j'ai en ce moment par qu'en ce moment, c'est le bouchon dans le périphérique de mes idées.


	7. Chapitre 06 : Hayato Gokudera

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages de Reborn sont à Akira Amano, mais je pense qu'il ne savait pas à quel point ses personnages allaient être martyrisés !

**Rating**** :** K+

**Genre**** :** Semi-Univers Alternative / Romance / Humour / Mafia

**Pairing**** :** A découvrir ) Mais il y en aura pleins !

**Note de début**** :** Joyeuuuuux Noëëëëël Hohohoho ! C'était la seconde du gros bonhomme rouge avec sa hotte. Ce matin en me réveillant, quelle surprise de voir mon chapitre terminé ! (lol non en réalité je l'ai fini toute seule…) C'était mon cadeau pour Noël et j'ai décidé de le partager avec vous ! (je vous l'avais promis après tout !)

J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir :)

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Keiyner :** Alors, concernant le dernier gardien en vie… Et bien je pense pouvoir dire que vous ne trouverez pas de si tôt son identité. Et oui, on reverra assez rapidement les autres membres du CEDEF ! Ensuite pour ce qui est des souvenirs de Tsuna… C'est assez compliqué, déjà la révélation des souvenirs aura un lien avec l'apparition d'un personnage clé, voilà la raison pour laquelle je ne fais pas de flash-back tout de suite. Et pour Riccardo… A vrai dire il ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé à Tsuna, mais il se doute que quelque chose lui ait arrivé (il sait qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose mais il ne sait pas ce que c'est, c'est mieux expliqué comme ça ? XD) Le reste tu vas vite le découvrir dans le chapitre !

Au passage, merci à ceux qui lisent mes chapitres et qui les aiment ) Notamment à ceux qui laissent des reviews _(__**DragonneYukkin**__, __**Reima-chan**__ ou encore __**Ascella Black**__ et __**Keiyner**__ qui sont pour l'instant dans mes petits papiers pour avoir mis déjà plus d'une review *il en faut peu pour être heureux !*)_, j'adore vous faire plaisir chers lecteurs ! _*milles bisous de remerciements !*_

**Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël !**

_(Merci à _**Hebihime**_ qui corrige cette fic et vous permet de retrouver les quelques mots que j'ai oublié en cours de chemin xD)_

**Chapitre VI : Hayato Gokudera**

Xanxus tournait en rond dans sa chambre – chose qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ! Il était actuellement en proie à un dilemme : y aller ou ne pas y aller… Telle est la question ! Et il n'arrivait pas à se décider. D'un côté, ce n'était plus comme s'il allait se retrouver tout seul et de l'autre, Byakuran viendrait sûrement l'embêter et c'était son devoir de le protéger. L'objet de ses tourments était assis sur une chaise à quelques mètres de lui. Tsuna observait, avec un amusement mal dissimulé, son grand frère se tourmenter, pour savoir s'il avait le courage de l'accompagner à la prochaine soirée mondaine mafieuse, qui se déroulerait le lendemain soir. Elle aura lieu chez le boss d'une Famiglia peu importante, mais très riche, qui est pour beaucoup considérée comme un terrain neutre.

« Nii-sama, pourquoi hésites-tu ? Tu ne devais pas passer ta journée de demain avec Squalo-nii ? Alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je serais avec Enma et Uni-chan. Et si Bya-kun vient m'embêter, j'irais me réfugier auprès de Riccardo-san. »

Xanxus grogna au surnom du petit démon blanc, avant de sourire légèrement : si Squalo avait été présent, il aurait sûrement été surpris par la manière dont Tsuna venait de l'appeler. Il se tourna vers le petit brun et tenta de le sonder. Il abandonna cependant rapidement : c'était inutile, depuis qu'il était revenu avec lui du QG du CEDEF, son petit frère avait beaucoup changé : comme si en quelques jours, il avait vécu l'équivalent de plusieurs mois d'une dure vie. Mais heureusement, à ses yeux il ne s'était pas tant que ça transformé, et malgré sa nouvelle sagesse, il restait malgré tout un enfant. De son point de vue, ce qui était vraiment nouveau, n'était que son tempérament plus calme et ses caprices encore moins nombreux qu'avant.

« D'accord… » Accepta l'adolescent presqu'à contre cœur : il se méfiait de Byakuran. « Mais s'il y a un problème demain, je ne te lâcherais plus d'une semelle. »

« Merci Nii-sama. » Sourit Tsuna, touché par ses mots.

Il se leva de sa chaise et vint faire un câlin à son grand frère, qui lui-même s'agenouilla pour le lui rendre. Le sourire du plus jeune s'élargit quand il sentit une main s'immiscer dans sa chevelure brune et il se serra un peu plus contre Xanxus. Il alla même jusqu'à embrasser sa joue avant de lui faire son plus beau sourire. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, l'adolescent fut sous le charme de ce petit rayon de soleil et il resserra sa prise sur le petit corps, d'où un doux rire s'échappa, en réponse à cette grande démonstration d'affection.

Le raclement de gorge de quelqu'un les sépara, et ils se tournèrent vers la porte ouverte. Squalo se tenait dans le chambranle et les regardait avec une expression mitigée : même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il les trouvait adorablement mignons à se faire des câlins comme ça, et en même temps, il était un peu jaloux de Tsuna, qui rendait Xanxus fou de lui. Bien sûr, il avait lui-même une place privilégiée auprès de son camarade de classe, mais tous les sourires qu'il recevait n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux que Tsuna obtenait. Alors il se vengeait avec cynisme, pour montrer son mécontentement subtilement :

« Voi, le détournement de mineur est toujours interdit. »

« Fais pas chier, déchet. » Grogna amicalement Xanxus.

Tsuna soupira discrètement avec un petit sourire contrit. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment ces deux là, qui semblaient s'entendre comme chat et poisson, étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient essayé de le cacher mais il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient personne : comme par exemple le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, les deux adolescents ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se rapprocher, quel que soit le prétexte. Ils ressemblaient à deux aimants qui s'attireraient et se repousseraient inlassablement. Et étrangement, Tsuna voyait mal Xanxus en pincer pour quelqu'un d'autre que le requin. Et ce dernier était sûrement le seul à être assez fou pour l'aimer d'amour.

Voyant que la petite dispute qu'ils avaient commencée allait vite tourner à un autre genre de bataille, Tsuna décida de s'éclipser discrètement, n'ayant pas forcément envie de les voir se jeter l'un sur l'autre, comme des fauves - ou des requins pour d'autres - en rut. Il retourna donc tranquillement dans sa chambre. Et bien lui en prit car l'instant d'après, il entendit la porte claquée et le bruit sourd caractéristique d'un corps plaqué contre le bois.

« Demain ils seront tout seuls. Ils ne peuvent pas attendre d'ici-là ? » Se lamenta à moitié Tsuna en secouant la tête.

**oOo**

Tsuna monta dans la voiture et attacha sa ceinture. De l'autre côté Riccardo en fit de même, pendant que Xanxus vérifiait que la boucle protectrice était bien mise pour le jeune, avant d'embrasser sa tempe et de lui souhaiter un bon voyage. Le petit brun lui rendit son étreinte et secoua sa petite main jusqu'à ce que Xanxus ne soit plus qu'une silhouette noire au loin. Il se rassit dès lors correctement sur son siège et se mit à fixer la route devant lui. Le silence qui régnait dans la voiture mit légèrement mal à l'aise leur conducteur : il s'attendait aux babillages incessants d'un enfant, mais aucun mot ne fut échangé entre les deux passagers.

Depuis qu'il était revenu, Tsuna évitait consciencieusement Riccardo, il ne voulait pas répondre aux questions que son tuteur pouvait se poser. Que pourrait-il bien lui dire de toute façon ? Qu'il avait oublié six mois de son existence que l'enfant innocent qu'il avait connu, n'était qu'une réminiscence de ce qu'il fut avant la mort de ses parents ? Qu'il avait changé depuis et qu'il fallait s'y faire ? Il était sûr cependant que Riccardo se doutait de la fin et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne posait aucune question. Du moins c'est ainsi que Tsuna voyait les choses… Aussi fut-il surpris quand il sentit une grande et chaude main se poser sur la sienne, plus petite et froide :

« Si tu as besoin d'aide ou de simplement parler, viens me voir. » Murmura sincèrement le Secondo.

Le plus jeune le regarda un instant avec stupeur et incompréhension avant qu'un fin sourire ne se dessine sur ses joues rondes et qu'il murmure du bout des lèvres avec reconnaissance :

« Merci. »

Finalement le reste du chemin se passa dans une atmosphère plus détendue, heureusement pour le conducteur, qui avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, que ce serait encore plus dur que de conduire le glacial patron du CEDEF. Ils ne parlaient pas pour autant, mais la tension s'était envolée. Tsuna demanda au bout d'une longue heure de route, des informations sur l'endroit où ils se rendaient. Riccardo entreprit donc de lui parler du boss de la Gokudera Famiglia, une lignée ni vieille, ni jeune, qui ne s'alliait jamais réellement à d'autres groupes ou à un camp précis. L'honneur était la notion la plus importante de ce clan. Mais celle-ci avait été transgressée par le Boss lui-même, en tombant amoureuse d'une étrangère qui lui donna un fils. Or dans la mafia, les bâtards sont mal vus par les autres, car ce sont d'autres possibles héritiers au titre.

Mais même si le Boss n'avait pas perdu en autorité, son fils était souvent sujet de rumeurs peu glorieuses et de remarques acerbes. L'enfant le vivait très mal et se montrait craintif envers certains adultes, ceux-ci ayant la main facile sur le garçon et que personne ne faisait rien pour empêcher ça. Pourtant Riccardo lui affirma qu'il avait vu dans son regard, la même flamme belliqueuse que Xanxus et que dans quelques années, il aura sûrement pris du poil de la bête. Tsuna se doutait cependant que son grand frère fut un jour craintif de quoi que ce soit. Il demanda tout de même son nom, après tout il s'agissait d'un enfant de son âge avec qui il pourrait jouer.

« Hayato. »

« C'est un prénom japonais ça. » Fit remarquer l'enfant.

« Oui, sa mère était native du Japon. »

Le Japon… Il avait l'impression que cela fait une éternité qu'il en était partit. La petite maison familiale lui manquait, les sourires de sa mère et les rires tonitruants de son père aussi. Il avait toujours autant envie de revoir Kyo-chan et Ta-chan. Il se rappelait des après-midi au parc ou à l'école en leur compagnie, ainsi que les promenades en centre-ville avec ses parents. Les goûters toujours très bruyants et les dîners beaucoup plus calmes. Les matins de pluies collés aux fenêtres et les journées ensoleillées dans le jardin. Il se souvenait même de cette nuit où ils étaient tous sortis pour aller observer une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Il avait crié son vœu à pleins poumons, pour être sûr de se faire entendre : « rester pour toujours ensemble ». Son père lui avait dit trop tard qu'il ne fallait pas énoncer son vœu à voix haute sinon il ne se réalisait pas. Mais il avait ajouté que peut-être les étoiles seraient tolérantes avec lui. Naïvement, il se demandait ce qui se serait passé s'il avait fait son souhait silencieusement.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une grande demeure finement ouvragée. L'aspect extérieur était contemporain avec quelques touches de baroques, notamment au niveau des portes et des fenêtres. La cour de pavé, où ils étaient arrivés, accueillait les autres voitures des invités, les femmes en sortant aux bras des hommes. Chacun affichait sa richesse par de beaux habits et par des accessoires tous plus chers les uns que les autres. Tsuna lorgnait tous ces adultes avec pitié : ni la beauté, ni le charisme ne s'achètent avec des billets. Et même s'ils tentaient de s'embellir cela se voyait qu'ils étaient pourris. Sa portière s'ouvrit et le brun sortit de la voiture. Il n'avait plus besoin de s'accrocher à Riccardo comme la première fois.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande bâtisse et Tsuna n'observa que d'un œil les prestigieux tableaux, les imposantes sculptures et les meubles précieusement confectionnés dans un bois noble. L'emblème qui trônait fièrement au-dessus de la porte de la salle de réception, lui fit relever le nez. Le contour du symbole lui rappelait le blason des villes françaises qu'il avait vu dans les livres d'images. Le poignard simple qui se croisait avec un revolver assez ancien se trouvaient inscrits à l'intérieur. L'enfant se dit que de ce qu'il avait vu, la plupart des blasons mafieux étaient tous identiques, avec pour seule différence la marque ou le nom des armes.

On les fit entrer dans la salle de réception et Tsuna reconnut tout de suite Enma un peu plus loin. Il allait courir dans sa direction, quand il se rappela qu'il devait d'abord saluer leur hôte. Accompagné de Riccardo, il s'avança vers un homme somme toute charmant, mais son sourire poli semblait forcé… Tsuna détailla la femme se tenant à ses côtés, elle-aussi avait un sourire contrit, le couple n'était plus qu'une façade pour cacher la vérité : une famille désarticulée. Devant lui, le petit brun devina qu'il s'agissait du dénommé Hayato. Avec ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux verts clairs, il ne ressemblait ni à son père, ni à la femme de son père. A côté de la femme, il y avait également une jeune fille de quelques années son aînée, aux cheveux roses et aux mêmes yeux verts forêt que sa mère. Une jolie petite famille qui s'affichait avec le sourire mais qui se voilait la face.

« _Buona sera signore_ Gokudera, _signora_ Gokudera. »

« _Buona sera_… » Répondit l'homme incertain, ne reconnaissant pas l'enfant si poli. Un regard vers Riccardo illumina son visage : « _Messer_ Vongola ! Je n'étais pas au courant que vous aviez eu un autre fils. »

« _Buona sera signore_. Je l'ai adopté il y a peu : c'est l'enfant d'un ancien ami, malheureusement décédé. »

« Toutes mes condoléances, j'espère qu'il repose en paix. »

« Moi aussi je l'espère. »

Hayato fixait le petit brun face à lui. Avec le roux de tout à l'heure, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait d'autres enfants de son âge dans ce milieu. Il ne savait pas comment agir, lui qui avait toujours été entouré d'adultes, avec un garde du corps empêchant toutes personnes suspectes de l'approcher. Il était donc légèrement intimidé par ces deux enfants, surtout que le brun le rendait nerveux et mal à l'aise, sans comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être son regard trop dur ou son sourire aussi franc, ou bien l'association des deux ?

Sentant venir une très longue conversation entre les deux mafieux, Tsuna tira doucement sur la manche de son tuteur et lui demanda silencieusement l'accord pour rejoindre Enma, surtout qu'il avait vu par la fenêtre Byakuran sortir de sa voiture dehors : il voulait aller se cacher avant de devoir courir pour lui échapper. Le Vongola lui donna l'autorisation et Hayato le regarda avec envie rejoindre l'autre enfant et lui sauter dans les bras. Il sentit la jalousie monter en lui : il aurait bien voulu être à la place de l'un des deux et avoir un ami avec lequel jouer, à retrouver lors des fêtes adultes et à qui confier tous ses secrets.

Le jeune garçon lorgnait encore les deux enfants, quand une tornade blanche lui passa sous le nez. Il sursauta de surprise et tenta de la repérer dans la salle. A la place, son regard se fixa sur un tout jeune adolescent, qui serrait le petit brun de tout à l'heure à l'en étouffer, semblait dire quelque chose par rapport à ses cheveux et à un doudou : il ne comprenait pas tout, à vrai dire. Une fois de plus, la jalousie étreignit son petit cœur : il n'avait pas de grand frère qui pourrait le choyer comme ce brunet ! Sa sœur lui faisait très peur et ces derniers temps, elle passait de plus en plus de temps en cuisine d'où s'échappait des odeurs immondes. Autant dire qu'il la fuyait plus que de raison.

Uni descendit de sa voiture, accompagné de sa mère, Luce et de leur invité, _Zio_ Reborn. Ils furent accueillit par les hôtes de la soirée, en pleine conversation avec Riccardo Vongola. Et tandis que Luce et _Zio_ Reborn restaient en leur compagnie, Uni rejoignit les trois garçons qu'elle avait repérés quelques minutes plus tôt. Tsuna étouffait sous les câlins de Byakuran et Enma regardait la scène avec amusement et… Du soulagement ? Uni haussa un sourcil et s'approcha du roux pour lui demander ce qui pouvait le tourmenter. Mais avant d'arriver à destination, le petit nouveau de leur joyeuse bande s'extirpa des bras du plus âgé et la jeune fille croisa son regard. Elle sentit un frisson lui remonter dans le dos et un étrange sentiment de tristesse et nervosité l'envahir : le brun lui faisait peur, mais en même temps, elle se sentait terriblement désolé pour lui.

« _Ciao_ Uni. Tu vas bien ? »

Un coup d'œil vers Byakuran confirma à la jeune fille que celui-ci était tout autant surpris qu'elle du calme apaisant de sa voix. D'un côté, sa nervosité augmenta, mais la bienveillance et la tranquillité de l'enfant la réconforta, savant mélange de contraires. Elle avait l'impression que Tsuna avait pris plusieurs années depuis leur dernière rencontre. Pourtant un autre coup d'œil vers Enma lui donna quelques doutes sur ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis du brun : il semblait agir tout à fait normalement et rien ne semblait avoir changé entre eux. Uni se rappela soudain que les deux enfants s'étaient vu en dehors des soirées mafieuses, peut-être alors que Tsuna perdait sa timidité avec ses amis et adoptait cette attitude… Elle avait cependant des doutes quant à cette hypothèse : quelque chose sonnait faux, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer.

Malgré son malaise, Uni essaya de paraître naturelle et les salua à son tour. D'abord Enma, puis Tsuna et enfin Byakuran avec qui elle souffla quelques mots avant de se tourner vers les deux autres garçons. Et ils commencèrent à jouer ensemble. Plutôt tranquillement au début avec un jeu de cartes des sept familles ramené par Uni, puis les garçons, qui avaient particulièrement la bougeotte, se mirent à se courir après. Ou plus exactement Byakuran poursuivait Tsuna pour de nouveau jouer avec ses cheveux, tandis que Tsuna le fuyait. Enma les suivait en riant, encourageant Tsuna dans son périple, et Uni se contentait de les regarder faire en souriant.

Mais elle remarqua très vite un détail frappant en les regardant : Tsuna se faufilait avec une facilité déconcertante entre les meubles et les personnes. Certaines ne s'en rendaient même pas compte ! Alors que lors de leur première rencontre, il trébuchait tous les deux pas et faisait sans cesse tomber quelque chose, un véritable éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Mais aujourd'hui il filait entre les doigts de Byakuran tel un serpent. Le blandin semblait tout aussi surpris que la fille du groupe, de voir le petit brun lui échapper avec autant de facilité. Il semblait être devenu une ombre dans la foule et bientôt, avec le nombre d'invités qui allait en s'intensifiant, Byakuran, Enma et Uni le perdirent complètement de vue.

Riccardo jeta un coup d'œil vers les enfants en entendant le cri d'exclamation d'Enma. Le Shimon tourna aussi la tête vers son fils, surpris par son cri, et soupira en voyant qu'il allait bien. Riccardo s'était reconcentré sur les paroles de son interlocuteur, mais Esteban fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il manquait un enfant. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de son ami et il chuchota discrètement :

« Où est Tsuna ? »

Le Vongola lui lança un regard rempli d'incompréhension avant de regarder à nouveau la bande d'enfants de la soirée. Il chercha deux bonnes minutes la chevelure indomptable de son protégé, mais il restait introuvable. Il commença à paniquer en voyant que les enfants le cherchaient aussi. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait pas ! Esteban sentit son inquiétude monter d'un cran à chaque secondes et chercha lui aussi des yeux le petit brun de la famille Vongola. Il essayait cependant de rester discret pour ne pas alerter les autres : après tout Tsuna c'était peut-être tout simplement perdu… Mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment non plus. Riccardo était prêt à sortir son téléphone pour appeler ses hommes et commencer une fouille de la demeure si nécessaire. Le Shimon voulut le calmer en posant sa main sur son épaule, mais rien à faire, son masque impénétrable se fissurait dangereusement.

Il allait le tourner vers lui pour lui intimer de reprendre son calme, quand Riccardo se figea brutalement et ses yeux dérivèrent vers le bas. Esteban, intrigué fit de même et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Tsuna juste à côté de son ami, tirant doucement sur sa manche pour attirer son attention. Le Shimon soupira de soulagement, le plus discrètement possible. S'il avait gardé son sang-froid une seconde de plus, peut-être aurait-il pu voir son voisin plisser ses yeux noirs et afficher un sourire à la fois surpris et amusé, vite caché par son fedora noir et orange. Riccardo, quant à lui, regardait avec stupeur Tsuna : il n'avait pas du tout sentit sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il lui attrape la manche. Il avait senti une vague de soulagement l'envahir et enfin le calmer. Il envoya pourtant un regard noir à Tsuna, lui faisant silencieusement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas aimé son tour de passe-passe. Mais une petite moue désolée et de grandes yeux caramels pleins de remords et il était pardonné.

Riccardo pressa la petite main dans la sienne avant de la lâcher et de le pousser vers ses amis, lui recommandant silencieusement d'aller les rassurer. Leur hôte remarqua le petit brun discret et calme aux côtés du chef de la Vongola Famiglia, ainsi que le regard que lui lançait son propre fils : envieux et intrigué par cet autre enfant si différent de lui. Voyant l'enfant s'en aller après un échange muet avec Riccardo, il souffla à Hayato de rejoindre les autres enfants pour aller jouer avec eux.

Le gamin aux cheveux argentés leva ses yeux surpris vers son père qui lui confirma ce qu'il avait cru entendre, en lui soufflant de se dépêcher. Hayato jette un dernier regard à son père et à sa "mère" avant de marcher vers le groupe d'enfants qui était surpris du retour de leur ami. Le jeune garçon hésitait à les rejoindre, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait s'immiscer comme ça dans leur petite communauté sans crier gare. Mais son père lui avait demandé de les rejoindre, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir pour rester seul dans la grande salle de réception, et il ne voulait pas lui désobéir.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança parmi les enfants, tentant de se faire le plus discret possible. Ils semblaient discuter de quelque chose d'important en rapport avec les adultes. Il fit encore quelques pas en avant, peu habitué tout de même à interagir avec des enfants de son âge. Uni parlait d'une voix assurée et une étincelle espiègle illuminait ses yeux cobalts. En face d'elle, le regard caramel de Tsuna pétillait de malice et il souriait avec allégresse. Hayato s'approcha enfin assez près pour entendre le sujet de leur discussion.

« … Et comme ça on pourra écouter ce qu'ils vont se dire ! C'est important de se tenir au courant des alliances entre les familles ! »

« Alors on se divise en deux groupes ? »

« Oui, ce sera plus facile pour se faufiler. Tu penses pouvoir retenir le chemin Tsuna-kun ? »

« Oui, ça devrait aller. Redis-le-moi une dernière fois s'il te plait. »

Et Uni lui donna de nombreuses indications sur l'itinéraire à prendre pour aller se placer dans l'une des cachettes que la petite fille avait trouvé, lors d'une précédente visite dans le manoir – il faut dire qu'elle les avait activement cherchées ces cachettes – et Hayato reconnut avec stupeur la direction que prenait les enfants : celle de la salle de réunion de la maison ! Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança parmi eux :

« Il ne faut pas y aller ! On pourrait se faire gronder ! »

« Gamin. » Ricana Byakuran avec suffisance. « T'as peur de la fessée ? »

« Si on nous trouve, les famiglias pourraient s'accuser entre elles d'espionnage et ça couperait court aux alliances et aux traités ! »

« C'est stupide : les famiglias qui vont se réunir sont les nôtres, ils seraient idiots de traités leurs propres enfants d'espions pour leur propre compte. » Répondit Tsuna calmement.

« Et puis, il suffit de ne pas se faire trouver. » Renchérit Enma, tout excité d'aller en espionnage, comme un ninja.

« Si t'es trop peureux pour venir, t'as qu'à rester ici. On t'a rien demandé ! » Cracha le blandin avec arrogance.

Sans attendre la réponse de l'intrus, les quatre enfants se dirigèrent discrètement vers une porte qui menait au reste du manoir. Hayato les regarda partir, regarda vers son père avec l'intention de lui dire ce qu'il se préparait, mais il ne le trouva pas. Il comprit alors qu'il était déjà descendu avec d'autres chefs de familles, dont effectivement Riccardo, Esteban, Luce, et d'autres. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et courut à la suite des enfants. Le garçon eut tout juste le temps de rattraper le groupe de Byakuran et Tsuna, il en conclut que la fille et le roux avaient dû passer par un autre chemin.

« Je croyais que t'étais trop peureux pour venir ? » Fit l'aîné.

« Arrête de l'embêter Bya-kun ! »

Hayato haussa les sourcils, surpris de voir que le petit brun venait de prendre sa défense. Il ne s'était pourtant pas spécialement montré gentil tout à l'heure avec les autres. Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas été méchant non plus, il lui avait juste fait remarquer que son argument n'était pas recevable. Il alla se placer à côté de l'enfant, le trouvant tout de même plus rassurant que l'autre, qui agissait comme un grand gamin idiot et provocateur. Mais plus ils avançaient au fils des couloirs, plus le pauvre Hayato se sentait mal à l'aise et anxieux, jetant régulièrement des regards derrière lui, comme s'ils étaient suivis.

Tsuna soupira un peu devant son attitude qui commençait à devenir contagieuse : Byakuran commençait peu à peu à l'imiter sans s'en rendre compte. Il attrapa la main d'Hayato dans la sienne et lui caressa doucement le dos de sa main avec son pouce, pour l'aider à se détendre. L'effet fut presqu'immédiat et l'argenté se calma, rougissant même légèrement à cause de ce geste tout nouveau pour lui : son père n'avait pas assez de temps à lui consacrer pour qu'il l'embête avec ses problèmes. Il était surpris que quelque chose d'aussi simple que ce contact suffise pour que son stress s'envole.

**oOo**

Enma et Uni attendaient leurs amis dans la salle de réception. La petite fille avait plutôt été déçue : pendant cette réunion secrète, rien de bien important n'avait été dit et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait aimé, personne n'avait pipé mot sur le cas de Tsunayoshi. Ou en tout cas, pas assez fort pour qu'elle ne l'entende. Car elle avait mis ses idées au clair en ce qui concernait le brunet : il avait réellement changé du tout au tout, du jour au lendemain, et une petite discussion avec Enma le lui avait confirmé. Cependant, elle ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi et encore moins ce qu'il était finalement devenu après _cet_ _« incident »_ inconnu. Néanmoins, ce qu'elle jugeait plus important encore, c'était d'où il arrivait : elle avait bien demandé à Byakuran de chercher des renseignements sur l'enfant, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Restait à savoir si c'était à cause de son réseau d'informations qui n'était pas encore assez développé ou si c'est parce qu'il n'y avait rien à savoir.

Dans les deux cas, Tsuna n'existait pas avant d'atterrir à l'aéroport de Rome ! Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça : comment faire confiance à un enfant fantôme ? S'il était resté l'enfant maladroit et légèrement idiot qu'il était il y a quelques semaines, elle n'aurait sûrement pas relevé son absence dans les registres et aurait continué à agir comme d'habitude. Mais quelque chose s'était passé entre temps et il était devenu l'enfant mature et calme qu'elle avait vu depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la soirée. Et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Elle n'avait peut-être que cinq ans, mais elle était élevée pour être la prochaine boss de la Gigli Nero Famiglia et son _Zio_ Reborn était intransigeant quant à son éducation ! Elle savait donc déjà se méfier des autres.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, toutes concernant l'attitude de Tsuna et la manière dont elle devrait maintenant agir avec lui, quand Enma fit signe à ses deux amis. Byakuran et le petit brunet venait en effet d'arriver dans la salle et bientôt, les adultes firent leurs retours, tout aussi discrètement. Uni fronça cependant les sourcils en voyant le fils de leur hôte accompagné Byakuran et Tsuna, en tenant la main de ce dernier. Il semblait les avoir suivis finalement. Elle aurait préféré le prendre dans son équipe pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait penser du petit brun, mais maintenant qu'ils avaient l'air d'être devenus amis, elle n'attendait plus d'avis neutre de sa part.

Finalement, ils intégrèrent Hayato au groupe à la demande de Tsuna, mais les trois autres ne voulaient pas trop le considérer comme un ami pour l'instant : il pouvait encore les dénoncer à tout moment, alors autant attendre un peu avant de lui faire confiance. Le brun lui sourit doucement et cela suffit à Hayato pour avoir l'impression d'être leur ami. Byakuran, voulant sa revanche, demanda à jouer à chat. Et bien sûr, le premier à se faire poursuivre fut Tsunayoshi. Mais ce dernier réagit plus rapidement – il devait s'y attendre à force. Aussitôt que Byakuran le toucha, il tenta de lui faire un câlin, mais le brunet l'esquiva et toucha Enma qui fut à son tour le chat. Ce dernier fut tout aussi rapide et en définitive, Hayato se retrouva vite à poursuivre les autres pour changer quelqu'un en chat.

Mais ils étaient tous très agiles et Tsunayoshi, qui aurait dû être bon dernier comme la dernière fois, était presqu'introuvable. Une nouvelle fois, il filait rapidement et efficacement entre les gens et les meubles et Hayato n'arrivait pas du tout à le trouver. Il décida de prendre une cible et de ne plus la quitter d'une semelle. C'est ainsi qu'il se mit à se poursuivre Byakuran, qui était le plus facile à repérer de pars sa taille. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier d'être poursuivi par Hayato et courait aussi vite que les invités le lui permettaient.

L'argenté finit tout de même par le perdre de vue malheureusement et il chercha quelqu'un d'autre à faire devenir chat. Mais les trois autres enfants se fondaient facilement dans la masse et ils avaient un nombre incroyable de cachettes. Le pauvre Hayato décida de prendre une pause : il avait finalement l'impression de jouer à cache-cache plutôt qu'à chat. Il se dirigea vers le buffet pour boire un peu, ayant beaucoup transpiré en courant derrière Byakuran. Et alors qu'il se servait le jus d'orange mis à disposition pour les enfants, il sentit quelqu'un le bousculer plutôt violemment et la carafe lui échappa des mains. Il ferma les yeux sous le bruit du choc entre le sol et le récipient en verre.

Aussitôt, un cri retentit. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait été aspergé par le jus tombé. Hayato entendit à peine l'homme lui crier dessus, il retenait tant bien que mal ses tremblements et il ouvrit un œil pour voir une main se lever dans les airs, avec sûrement l'intention de s'abattre sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux vivement à cette constatation, serrant les dents en attendant le coup. La claque sonore retentit dans toute la salle. Mais pourtant Hayato ne ressentit pas la douleur cuisante qui l'accompagnait, seulement la sensation qu'on le poussait sur le côté. Il s'autorisa à ouvrir un œil puis l'autre rapidement. Il était estomaqué : côté de lui, Tsuna venait de se prendre la gifle à sa place. Hasard ? Il en doutait.

Hayato s'avança pour lui demander ce qui lui avait pris, mais avant même que sa main n'ait eu le temps de s'accrocher à sa veste, le brunet s'adressa à l'homme d'une voix plate et froide. L'argenté frissonna violemment en croisant les yeux caramels normalement si doux, aussi austères et inébranlables que les déserts.

« Je m'excuse _signore_, j'ai malencontreusement bousculé Hayato et à cause de moi, il a lâché la boisson qui couvre votre pantalon. »

Son regard se durcit un peu plus et si son interlocuteur n'avait pas été un mafieux, il aurait sûrement reculé sous la peur que lui inspirait ce regard froid et presque cruel. Il grommela quelque chose comme quoi il laissait passer pour cette fois, mais que s'ils recommençaient, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Tsuna se contenta d'hocher la tête et emmena Hayato avec lui plus loin, laissant le père de celui-ci prendre le relais pour montrer à l'invité un endroit pour se changer. Il le tira dans un coin calme sans vraiment personne. En chemin, ils croisèrent Byakuran et le brunet le fusilla du regard – c'était lui qui avait bousculé l'enfant mais il ne comptait pas venir s'excuser, il l'avait fait volontairement après tout.

Hayato ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua de suivre son sauveur. Quand ils se posèrent dans un coin, Hayato regarda la joue rouge de son tout premier ami. Elle était légèrement enflée, mais ça ira très vite mieux. L'argenté s'excusa de sa maladresse, à cause de lui il s'était fait gifler, ce n'était pas rien tout de même.

« C'est Bya-kun le fautif pas toi. N'y pense plus, d'accord ? »

Le fils Gokudera hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. L'enfant Vongola le lui rendit malgré sa douleur à la joue. Ils restèrent ensemble pendant le reste de la soirée, sans qu'Enma ou Uni ne viennent pointer le bout de leur nez. Les deux enfants en profitèrent pour faire plus ample connaissance. Et même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de points communs, ils devinrent quand même amis. Du moins, du point de vue de Tsuna, car Hayato, lui, considérait l'autre enfant comme son héros et il l'admirait beaucoup pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Les invités commencèrent à partir les uns après les autres et la salle se vidait à une allure étonnante. Tsuna chercha Riccardo du regard, mais ce dernier discutait toujours avec le père d'Hayato et les enfants restèrent donc sagement dans leur coin, attendant qu'on les appelle. L'argenté finit tout de même par s'endormir contre l'épaule de Tsuna : il avait l'habitude d'aller se coucher en cours de soirée puisqu'il n'y avait habituellement pas d'autres enfants à ce genre de fêtes.

Il ne restait plus qu'eux quand Riccardo vint le chercher. Il semblait mitigé, à la fois ennuyé et heureux. Le petit brun ne posa cependant aucune question et regarda une domestique aller coucher le fils de son maître.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu le reverras bientôt. » Lui avait soufflé son tuteur.

Tsuna n'avait pas saisis le sens de ses paroles tout de suite. A vrai dire, il n'avait compris que le lendemain, quand on avait sonné à la porte : Xanxus était sûr le point de partir pour l'école et Tsuna lui souhaitait une bonne journée. Il avait ouvert la porte et ils avaient découvert Hayato sur le pas de celle-ci, avec deux grosses valises à côté de lui…

**_A suivre…_**

**°0o0°**

**Récapitulatif des âges :**

Riccardo : 44 ans

Xanxus : 14 ans et demi

Squalo : 14 ans

Tsuna : 6 ans et demi

Byakuran : 9 ans

Enma : 6 ans

Uni : 5 ans

_**News**__** : Hayato : 7 ans**_

Kyoya : 7 ans

Alaude : 40 ans

Daemon : 39 ans

Colonello : 28 ans

Lal Mirch : 28 ans

Lambo : 25 ans

**Lexique Italien :**

_Buona sera_ : Bonsoir

_Signora/Signore_ : Madame/Monsieur

_Messer _: Messire

_Zio_ : Oncle

Voilà, pas vraiment de suspense pour la fin de ce chapitre, mais surtout une surprise qui vous sera expliqué au chapitre suivant, puisque vous vous demandez tous sûrement : mais pourquoi Hayato est à la porte des Vongola ?!

N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous avez des doutes ou des impressions perturbantes ou pas.

**Prochain chapitre : **_« Beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis quelques jours ! Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite, observant avec amusement son ami aux cheveux argentés se farcir les neurones sur les hiragana et les katakana »_

**PS :** Concernant les autres fictions en cours, elles ne sont pas abandonnées, mais j'ai besoin d'écrire sur les idées que j'ai en ce moment par qu'en ce moment, c'est le bouchon dans le périphérique de mes idées.


End file.
